When Love Hurts
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: Kurt thought he had everything... The loving partner, the dream job, and a beautiful daughter. But when he's left heartbroken after Sebastian's betrayal, Kurt will have to pick up the pieces, and move forward. When he and his daughter, move to Philadelphia for Kurt's work, will a chance encounter with Holly's teacher, the charasmatic Blaine Anderson, be just the thing Kurt needs?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is a new story that i've been working on called _When Love Hurts. _I've always wanted to explore this story more, and it's been sitting in my folder for ages, so I thought i'd post it, and see what becomes of it. I think it's interesting, but I'm just one person. To sum it up: Kurt was in a relationship with Sebastian. They had Holly when they were in their sophomore year of college, through surrogate. Biologically, she's Kurt's, but Sebastian was her papa, until he left, breaking Kurt's heart, and that's where the story begins... Holly is five in this story... and Kurt's about twenty-four, or twenty-five... Klaine later. Hope you enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**When Love Hurts**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Westerville Ohio**

**March 23****rd**** 2012**

Kurt had come home to an empty apartment. It was unusual, because Sebastian was always home before him on a Monday, and then they would go together to pick up Holly from pre-school. She may be almost five, but she's smarter than most of the kids in her class. Kurt and Sebastian had only been twenty when they decided they wanted to have a child together. Rachel had been the surrogate, much to Kurt's delight, and they had used both of their genetics so that she'd have a little bit of them both. Maybe now, that wasn't such a great idea, but back then, it was. They had only been sophomores in college, but they hadn't made the choice lightly. Many people who knew they would be together for a long time made the choice to have children; it wasn't something they just did because they could. However, there was something off about this moment... something off about today.

Kurt's company _MerBerry Designs _was planning on moving one of its stores to Philadelphia, and they wanted Kurt to go with it. He may be the CEO, and the designer, but he can do that anywhere, and it's not like Lima Ohio is the right place for him anyway. Two years ago, he would have sworn he wanted out of the small town... he'd gotten accepted into Yale University after highschool, and managed four good years there, graduating and opening his own small clothing label. Of course, they were planning on opening branches all around the country, New York, California, and Philadelphia, which would be where the main branch is located, and where Kurt will spend most of his time. However, Sebastian is an accountant at _Smythe, Danforth and Co, _a company his father had owned, and it's based here, in Westerville, so it's not like he can up and leave... of course, Kurt will ask his boyfriend if he wants to come, after all they have a daughter together, and have been with each other for four years... it's not just a fling thing.

* * *

Kurt walked through the almost tiny apartment, towards the master bedroom, throwing his things down haphazardly onto the bed, ignoring the silent alarms in his brain that there was something different about the room, and heading back out to the kitchen to start preparing dinner. No doubt his boyfriend and daughter would both be hungry when they go home. Rachel had warned that she and Puck would be bringing their daughter Olivia over for tea so that Hollyy would have someone to play with, and Kurt had been thrilled at the idea, he hasn't seen Rachel or Noah since Quinn and Finn's wedding last month, and for them, that's a long time, especially now that Mercedes and Sam have moved to LA and Santana and Brittany are touring the world with their dance company fronted by Mike and Tina _Chang-a-lang. _It's an odd name, but it's so Mike that Kurt can't be one to judge. After all, he named his company after his two best friends, so who's he to judge others right? It was just on four when Kurt gathered his things to head down to the school and pick up his daughter. Sebastian hadn't called, or texted, telling him he was late, and he was a little worried. _He's usually so good with these things... _Kurt thought to himself, pulling open the glass doors and stepping out of the cold Westerville air, into the pre-school, and immediately spotting his daughter, sitting on the stool, with her coat and bag, waiting.

When she saw Kurt, she smiled brightly, and ran over to him, wrapping her small arms around Kurt's neck, whilst the countertenor pressed a light kiss to her forehead, and took her hand for the short walk back to their apartment. Rachel and Puck were due at six-thirty, which meant Kurt had two and a half hours to prepare, cook and serve dinner, and find out where his boyfriend was. Holly was talking a mile a minute when Kurt closed their front door, throwing his keys onto the small hall table, and pressing play on the answering machine, which came alive with a robotic voice exclaiming that they have one new message, and then Sebastian's voice filled the room...

_Kurt, I know this isn't the way I should be doing this, and you deserve better, but I feel I have no other option. I'm leaving you. I'm sorry. I just can't be in this relationship anymore. I feel as though it's gone as far as it can, and I don't know whether or not me cheating on you repeatedly has anything to do with this feeling, or if it's just my nature, but I'm sorry. I never wanted to break your heart, and I hope that you and Holly can forgive me, and move forward. You should take that job in Philly, it's your dream. I love you, and I'm sorry. Don't try and contact me, I changed my number, and emails. All my love, Sebastian..._

Kurt just stared at the phone. Okay, so it was more like glaring at the phone. He should have stopped and double checked the bedroom when he was in there before. _That barstard... _Kurt thought, picking the answering machine up, and throwing it against the far wall, hearing it smash, and crash to the ground, before running his hands through his hair as he sank to the ground, forcing himself not to get emotional... he wasn't going to cry over that... barstard... he should have known, back in college when he first met Sebastian, that he could never change him... A leopard never changes his spots... and that goes for good looking, sexy, god-like men, who sweep you off your feet, and promise to give you a life you could never have dreamed of. Holly... what was he going to tell her? She's not dumb, she'll figure it out, but how do you tell a four year old, that her papa just abandoned them? Without so much as... well... anything... if Sebastian had left, what is going to happen to his company? As far as Kurt knew, there was no reason to expand, because they were the biggest already in the Ohio area. So the only other logical explanation, was that it had been something Kurt had done... he couldn't deal with this pain right now though... he has to cook dinner for everyone, and play happy families, until they move... to Philadelphia... _Yeah, like it's going to make any difference to anyone... _Kurt thought, moving back into the kitchen, back to what was easier than dealing with the message on their now, non-existent answering machine.

* * *

Rachel, Puck and Olivia arrived at exactly six-thirty. _Damn Rachel and her obsessive need to be everywhere at the exact time she planned... her and her stupid punctuality... ugh, they're going to start being all gooey and shit... _Kurt thought, as he rounded the corner into the hall to greet his friends, to find them whispering in one another's ears... he kicked the remontants of the answering machine, not caring where they ended up, and pulled Rachel into a tight hug... it felt good to just be able to hug his best-friend without a care in the world. It also felt good to have them here for dinner tonight... they hadn't done it in a while, and he was missing it... also, Rachel didn't much like Sebastian, but had promised, when they started dating that she would be supportive... _Guess I should have listened to the former Ms. Berry... _Kurt thought, fist-bumping Puck, who looked at his wife with a worried glance, before pointing to the pieces of answering machine that Kurt managed to kick into the far wall, as he re-entered the kitchen. Olivia had run off to find Holly in her bedroom, and the girls started a massive game of Barbie's, because Holly had more Barbie's than Kurt had designer clothes, and they're all from the four years of her life, from her grandfather and grandmother. Seriously, they thought all she wanted were Barbie's, yet every year, at Christmas and on her birthday, she would open a different Barbie, and be absolutely thrilled... it made Kurt's job easier... but still... Barbies? She's almost five... not like she hasn't got other toys too... But, none of the adults could deny that their daughter's weren't cute as they talked in fake high-pitched voices, and pretended that their Barbie's were real people. Kurt chuckled when Holly lowered her voice to make it sound deeper when she picked up the Ken doll.

'They're adorable when they play. Don't you think Rach?' Puck asked, sitting back in his chair, thanking Kurt for the beer that was placed in front of him, the countertenor sitting opposite the couple

'Sure. Where's Sebastian Kurt?' Rachel asked, sipping her wine happily

'Don't know, don't care. I have to cook dinner,' Kurt replied, not missing the looks that the Puckerman's shot one another

'Something is wrong... the answering machine smashed to pieces... Sebastian not home... Kurt acting like this... it's not normal...'

'Leave it Rach... we never liked him anyway. If he's gone, I say good riddens,' Puck whispered softly, not a care in the world.

* * *

Rachel nodded, even though she didn't agree. She was way too tired to be getting into a fight with Puck right now, and besides, if it is what she thinks it is, Kurt is going to need her more now than ever. Finn isn't around as much since he got back with Quinn, and with Burt and Carole taking a second honeymoon and all of the New Directions spread around, there really isn't much more to say, except that Kurt doesn't really have anyone else but them close by. Kurt was in the kitchen, trying to focus on whatever he was cooking, but his thoughts kept going back to Sebastian and the message he'd left, and how he was going to tell Holly. How could he tell his four-year old something like that? It's hard enough explaining to her how she doesn't have a mother, just an aunt, who carried her surrogate for nine-months, four years ago. Finn had tried his hand at explaining it to his niece, but he hadn't gotten much further than Kurt. For a four year old, Holly is smart. She understands things other kids wouldn't, and it's not like it's just anything goes, and she can take it, but there is a little bit of smart in her, and whether or not she gets it from Kurt, or Sebastian, they'll never know. There hadn't been much debate over what to have for tea. Kurt usually just cooks, and they eat whatever is put in front of them, but right now, he's seriously considering ordering pizza, and changing into his down clothes, flicking on some sappy, romantic chick-flick, and pointing out all the things wrong with it, whilst Puck and Rachel watch on, telling his to shoosh every five minutes.

* * *

After five minutes of not knowing what the hell he was going to cook, and another five staring out the kitchen window, he gave up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, to dial the number of the pizza place he had on stand-by. _Stupid Sebastian and his traditions... _Kurt thought, back to when the reason he'd had the number in his phone is because his now ex-boyfriend had started their stupid Saturday-is-pizza-night tradition back in college. It didn't seem stupid back then though... actually, it was far from it... now it just seemed ridiculous... He spoke into the phone, in a sweet, innocent voice, and hung up, before heading into the bedroom, and changing into down clothes, sweat pants, and an old T-shirt, and heading back into the lounge, where Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of her best-friend. He's usually so well put together, and now she knows that something is wrong, because Kurt never dressed like that... in fact, he rarely dresses down at all... it's all a big fashion statement... even though he is a fashion designer, and a world renound one at that... Puck just takes the beer from Kurt and shrugs at Rachel, who whacks his shoulder, and watches as Kurt _slumps _down onto the couch, beer in hand, acting so unlike himself... he's acting... _straight... _which is strange... The TV is changed so that the football is on, and Kurt and Puck are shouting insults at the TV, well until Puck realises that Kurt is _actually watching football and shouting at the TV... _it's then that the doorbell rings, and Kurt's out of the room, before anyone could say anything... he pays the pizza guy... _seriously, not even cute... _and closes the door, heading back into the lounge, and dropping the box onto the coffee table with a loud thump, much to Rachel's surprise...

'Are you out of food to cook?' Rachel asked

'Eat the fucking food Rachel... or leave... it's your choice... I'm not in the fucking mood to deal with all your diva tantrums over carbs and shit like that...' Kurt replied, grabbing a piece of Pizza, and eating it, almost as fast as Finn on a normal day...

'Alright, that's it. What's going on Kurt? You're never like this... Please tell me what's going on... I demand to know... 'Rachel said, standing up and flicking the TV off, ignoring the protests of her husband, and crossing her arms, staring at Kurt

'You got what you wanted okay... Sebastian is gone... he's out of our lives... I'm moving to Philadelphia with Holly, and he's gone... he fucked off and left me alone... are you happy now Rachel? He cheated on me, and left... fuck falling in love... It's overrated... what am I meant to tell Holly? You know what... fuck this... and fuck you...' Kurt said, standing and moving into the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind him...

* * *

Puck was staring at Rachel, gaping like a blow fish, and going through the motions, but all he could think was that he was going to hunt down that rat barstard and bash the shit out of him, until he understand what he did to Kurt and his daughter... He knew Kurt was in a bad place, but he was still a little angry at how he'd treated Rachel, not that his wife seemed to be affected by it, she was banging on the bedroom door, asking Kurt to unlock it, like it was nothing, and he'd done it a million times before. Puck took a moment to look around the apartment... all of Sebastian's belongings were gone, and the place was practically bare... the photo of the two of them at graduation, the one of them together with Holly when she was born, Rachel, Sebastian, Kurt and Puck and Finn and Quinn's wedding... all the pictures were gone... only the ones with Kurt, Burt, Carole and Finn remained, and a couple of old Glee Pictures... _I'm going to hunt down that cock-sucking whore, and beat the shit out of him... wait till Finn hears about this... _Puck thought, moving to help Olivia and Holly with their dinner...

* * *

Rachel and Puck said goodbye to Kurt at nine that night, with the promise that once he and Holly are settled into their house in Philly, they'll come and see them. Kurt had just nodded, hugging his best-friend and kissing her cheek, shaking hands with Puck as they left. Kurt didn't know what to do with himself once they were gone... Holly was in her room, still playing Barbies, Kurt smiled softly at his daughter's melodic voice, alot like his in many ways, and then moved into the closet in the hall, to pull out some boxes, to begin packing... the sooner they get out of Westerville, the better it will be for all of them... including Holly. She doesn't need to know about Sebastian just yet... eventually, Kurt will have to tell her, but she's only four, it will be easier to explain to her later. Rachel and Puck live in Havertown, Pennsylvania, which isn't far from Philadelphia, where Kurt and Holly will be moving to. They're living close to Finn and Quinn though, only a couple of blocks difference, and their house is close to both Holly's school and Kurt's offices and store. Philly is where most of his family is... many ND members live either there, in Chicago, LA, or New York, so they're kind of close to everyone... it's further away from his father and Carole, but he knows they'll make the trip to visit often... they don't see Finn and Quinn that often either, so now they can kill two birds with one trip... or stone... whatever the metaphor is...

* * *

**Two Days Later**

**Philadelphia Pennsylvania**

**March 25****th**** 2012 **

Holly was jumping up and down, excited about her new bedroom. Kurt was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, small smile on his face. It's Sunday afternoon, and he'd just finished unpacking the last box twenty minutes ago, deciding to go and check on his daughter. Finn and Quinn had been helping them out, and Kurt couldn't have been ore thankful to his brother and sister-in-law for helping them move into the two story, modern home, that looked like a mansion from the outside, with a tall gate, and walls around the property. It's huge, some might say too big for just two people, but it's four bedrooms, and Kurt likes it better than the small apartment he used to live in. Burt and Carole can stay, and all of his friends, and family... it's perfect for them, and it's the perfect walking distance to the convenience store, and only a twenty minute drive to Haverbrooke Preparatory, the school Holly will be attending. Kurt's phone rings loudly through the silence, making his daughter turn to face him, falling onto her back on her bed, and giggling loudly. Kurt smiles and leaves the room, talking into the phone to one of the builders at Hummel and Co. Offices, where MerBerry Designs headquarters is located. The actual store is in the main street, the biggest, and newest in the precinct, but they can afford it, and it's not like Kurt hasn't worked hard... he has... harder than ever in his life...

'Hey Rach, we're here, and settled in. Quinn and Finn are coming over tomorrow night for a celebratory dinner after Hol's first day of school, so you're more than welcome to join us...' Kurt said into the phone, heading into the spacious kitchen and pouring a glass of diet coke for himself and a juice for his daughter

'Daddy, can I please have a cookie?' Holly asked, and Kurt nodded, holding up one finger, and Holly nodded, climbing onto one of the kitchen stools, and reaching into the cookie jar

'Don't get crumbs everywhere Holly; the maid won't start until tomorrow... Sorry Rach, that sounds good. We'll see you then,' Kurt replied, hanging up and returning the phone to his pocket, taking a moment to breathe after the hectic couple of days

'I love you daddy,' Holly said, hugging her father, before returning to the lounge with her juice, Kurt smiling happily...

* * *

**A/N: If I get enough people interested, i'll post the next chapter. This is like a test run, to see if anyone 's interested. I know, some things are probably off, or it's been done before, but this is my version. We meet Blaine in the next chapter... Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	2. A New Life

**A/N: Hi, to all of you reading. I hope, by the response i've been getting that people are interested in reading this story. This is the first chapter, and sort of just sets the scene. There's the whole Kurt-Blaine dynamic beginning to happen here, and whilst they probably won't officially start dating till much later in the story, they have to flirt and get to know one another, so i hope i did good here. Thank you for the kind reviews and favourites/alerts, they're much appreciated and welcome. Enjoy this chapter, and the many more to come. Will try to update possibly once a week, depending on my Uni schedule. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **

**P.S: A couple of people reviewed with questions, I hope these help in the answering of your queries. Enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story, and if you have anymore questions, anyone, don't hesitate to either PM me, or review. JusticeIsn'tEasy083. D.**

* * *

**Q & A: There had already been plans to move to Philly since the start of the story, hence the already packed boxes - _for __Bloody-Battle-Bunnies _**

**Q & A #2: Sebastian took the pictures from the apartment so that Holly wouldn't be sad, and also to try and help Kurt move on. Of course, the wedding pictures, Kurt does have photo's with just him and the subjects in them, without Sebastian, but given their relationship, he decided to display those ones... I hope that answers your question/s - _for njferrell_**

* * *

**Chapter One: A New Life**

Monday morning was alot different in the Hummel house, than most normal people. Kurt would wake at six and workout for an hour, before Holly woke up. Rachel had commented once that even though Kurt has a maid and a nanny for the hours he's at work and can't look after Holly, he still likes to cook, and clean things. It's nothing against the people he hires, sometimes he just prefers it that way... it helps him to think. This morning, however, they were running behind schedule, and Holly wasn't even dressed at the time they were meant to be leaving the house to start school. Kurt was rushing around in the kitchen, preparing food, and talking on the phone at the same time, mumbling words under his breath so his brother couldn't hear what he was saying. Holly's pretty smart for her age, and is quite capable of dressing herself, which is what she did this morning, but it makes Kurt's feel like he's not there, and he doesn't like that. He wants to be there for Holly's life... _unlike some people... _Kurt thought, shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts... he doesn't need to be thinking of Sebastian right now...

By seven fourty-five, they were out the door, and in the car, heading off towards Haverbrooke Prep. Holly was, once again, talking a mile a minute about how good school was going to be, and how excited she was to be starting her first day... but still managed to throw in that she's still going to miss her daddy whilst she's there, and she hopes that Aunt Rachel and Aunt Quinn are going to be at the house when she gets home... _she hasn't mentioned anything about Sebastian yet, which isn't like her... _Kurt thought, pulling into the school's car park, and climbing out, moving around to help his daughter with her bag, before turning to face the large building in front of them, remembering to lock the car behind them...

* * *

Holly's school was fancy... well it's private, but it looks more like a mansion than a preschool... Kurt held her little hand as they walked past the throngs of other children, wearing the same uniform as Holly, towards the office. Rachel had told Kurt that it may take a few weeks for Holly to become comfortable in this new school. She's only five, and it's not like she's going to be here her whole life. Kurt was following the directions he'd been given by Abbie, the new maid they'd hired before moving here, and managed to find the office alright, knocking on the door, before being called at to enter. The woman behind the first desk, was brunette, and looked like she'd slept in her make-up... it was horrid. Kurt's a fashion designer, and she's absolutely appalling with her fashion sense. The woman, whose name was Mrs. Tiers, gestured at them to wait patiently for Principal Leigmon to be free from his current meeting.

Kurt was considered one of their 'high-class' parents, considering his standing in society, and his reputation, this wasn't surprising, but he didn't want that to be the reason his daughter had been accepted to this school, nor the reason she be treated any differently to the other children. Twenty minutes later, Mr. Leigmon was leading them down yet another corridor, towards Holly's classroom, talking a mile a minute about all the extra-curricular activities they offer, and the parent's nights and whatnot. Kurt was listening intently, trying not to focus on sending his daughter to school, and being without her. To be honest, it kind of hurt to think about it... he shook this off when they reached room 22L.

'This is Mr. Anderson's class. We put Holly in here, because she's quite capable, as she's proven, of handling the work, and because many of the other parents are what we call 'high-class' so their children can relate to your daughter. Excuse me class, if I could have your attention for a moment, Mr. Anderson, this is Holly Hummel she's new to the school, and the area, and this is her father, Kurt Hummel. I'd like you all to make Holly welcome,' Mr. Leigmon said, as Holly shrunk back to hide behind her father, forcing Kurt to bend down, which wasn't the best thing to do in his suit

'Sweetie, I love you remember? I promise I'll be here at three to pick you up. Your teacher looks nice and there are lots of kids your age okay?' Kurt said, smiling

'Are you going to get papa?' Holly asked in her small voice, missing Kurt's sharp inhale... _and there it is... the first mention of the traitorous barstard... _

'No baby. Papa's not coming home okay. Go have fun, I'll see you at three,' Kurt replied, kissing her forehead, and returning to standing position

'She'll be fine. I'll make sure she's occupied,' Mr. Anderson said, smiling and bringing Kurt out of his... stupor?

'Right, well I best be going. I have a meeting that I can't miss. Mr. Leigmon, Mr. Anderson...' Kurt said, winking at his daughter, before leaving the room.

* * *

Rachel, Quinn, Finn, and Puck were in the middle of lunch when they noticed a group of four-five year olds, in neat, navy blue and white uniforms, walking in a line, laughing and giggling. Finn could spot his niece anywhere, and waved when she caught his eye, breaking off from the group to run over to him. Finn lifted her off the ground, tickling her and kissing her, and spinning around, until he noticed that the group, and who he assumed was the teacher, were all watching him cautiously. He walked back over towards the group, and placed Holly on the ground, kissing her forehead, and bumping knuckles... something uncle Puck had taught her... before standing and moving away from the group, back over to Quinn who was watching Blaine cautiously herself. She didn't trust many people around her niece, not even her teacher, who seemed to think that Finn was some creepy stalker or something. Holly waved and re-joined the group, led by Blaine, through the mall. Rachel was hoping that Kurt's meeting hadn't finished, because if he knew that his daughter was out, gallivanting around the country side with her wayward teacher and school group, he'd probably have the man fired. Puck, sensing his wife's... _annoyance... _kissed her cheek, and took her hand, returning to his previous conversation with Finn about how Mike and Tina were in town, and they should all get together for some kind of New Directions reunion or something. This had been in the works since they graduated highschool... actually, Rachel thinks it may have been developed in their junior year... not that it would matter... they could catch up with anyone at anytime, and calls it a reunion. Just last week, Rachel had been in New York for a performance and had ran into Santana and Brittany, who were there for one of Britt's performances... call it a reunion, or whatever you like... _why should we have everyone together if we've hardly seen them in four years... none of them call us... _Rachel thought, taking a sip of the water in front of her.

However, against her better judgement, Quinn agreed, but only because she hadn't seen Tina since they moved here, and she needed a distraction... and someone to talk to about pregnancy, that wasn't Rachel Puckerman...Not that she and Rachel are enemies like the used to be, it's just... they're not... as close.. Per say... Like clockwork, Kurt joined them at one, sitting down beside Rachel, brushing imaginary marks off his suit, before pulling out his cell, and turning it to silent, an agreement they had whenever they were at lunch together. Finn and Puck greeted the new addition, by loudly implying that Kurt should host Mike and Tina and the other New Directions members this weekend at the house, considering it's like _so fucking huge you could fit New York in there three times over... _Ah, Noah Puckerman and his... wayward thinking... _I don't know what Rachel ever saw in him... _Kurt thought to himself, seriously considering it, just so he could see the old gang again... it had been years... and many of them had lost touch, mostly because they lived on opposite sides of the country... Quinn was asking Kurt about how the store was going, and if headquarters was done yet.

* * *

Long ago, when Kurt had first started MerBerry Designs, he promised Quinn he'd hire her, as his assistant/receptionist... and he'd stayed true to his promise... but the companies move to Philadelphia had taken longer than expected, and not all his employees were back at work yet, but he made to assure Quinn that they would be soon enough, and they'll all be getting generous advances... not that any of them would stray, they love working with Kurt... they love working with everyone... the conversations ranged from work, to children, to the apparent New Directions reunion this weekend, to Holly's first day, and back to less depressing topics... like Puck's mow hawk... _odd conversationalists we are... _Kurt thought, checking his watch, and noting the time... _two thirty... _Kurt stood, thanking his friends and brother for a wonderful lunch, before heading towards the exit, and out to the car, to pick up Holly. The whole day Kurt had spent in meetings, he'd been thinking about his daughter. How she was fitting in, what she'd been doing, if she'd made any friends... the normal questions you'd ask a child on their first day of school. Kurt made his way to the car, going over and over things in his head. He knew he should not be dwelling on the past, nor should he be daydreaming about a man he's only briefly met, for ten minutes, at his daughter's school... _Seriously, he's probably not even gay... _Kurt thought, as he merged into the traffic, heading in the direction on his daughter's pre-school.

Just as he'd promised, Kurt was waiting for Holly when she got out of school, running over to her father, and jumping up into his waiting arms, whilst Kurt just hugged her tightly. He should ask if there was any work she needed to do, but he needn't have worried, when Mr. Anderson approached him, smiling and rendering Kurt speechless... which is unusual... especially for Kurt Hummel... _What the hell is going on with me today? _Kurt thought, placing Holly back on the ground and turning to face her... _gorgeous... _teacher... _What? _

'Mr. Hummel, Holly is an exceptional student, lively, funny... she's very bright. I wouldn't expect anything less from Kurt Hummel's daughter though,' Mr. Anderson said, smiling cheerfully... _okay, no one is that cheerful after a day of dealing with students... _

'Mmm, you wait till she gets in a bad mood... don't want to be around her then. Isn't that right Holly?' Kurt asked his daughter, who just grinned, and took the worksheets Mr. Anderson was holding out for her

'Enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Hummel, Holly I'll see you tomorrow,'

'Oh, as future reference, you can just call me Kurt you know... all this Mr. Hummel crap makes me sound old like my father... 'Kurt replied, smirking when Blaine's eyes widened a bit, and he faltered with his next sentence

'Kurt it is... guess that means you best call me Blaine...'

'We'll see Mr. Anderson,' the designer replied once more, turning and walking back towards the school's exit

_Okay Hummel, what the hell was that about? You're taking to flirting with your daughter's teacher now? Since when has this been an important part of your life? You just got out of a terrible four year relationship... besides, what makes you think that Blaine is going to be any different to Sebastian? _This was his internal monologue the entire way back to the house, tuning in and out of what his daughter was saying, whilst trying to think of something to make for dinner, since Finn and the others had invited themselves over once again... there were many things going on that Kurt was trying to process, but the thing that shocked him the most, was the almost-attraction he had to Blaine Anderson, the pre-school teacher, who he's only really spoken to twice, and not even a real conversation about anything important... Holly broke him out of his thoughts, by exclaiming loudly that she'd made a friend, and Kurt had to smile and laugh with his daughter, cause she's so happy, and he loves it when she's happy...

* * *

Thinking back to the meeting in the hallway, Blaine had come to a conclusion: all he really wanted, was to hear Kurt say his name... _two can play at this game... _he thought, smiling to himself... _damn it Blaine, you're not meant to fall for the parent of one of your students... that's probably worse than falling for the student... not that that will ever happen... _Blaine thought, shaking them away and heading back inside to his classroom, all thoughts on his apparently-now-growing attraction to Kurt Hummel and the mystery that surrounds him... _Not that there is much mystery. He's constantly in the news for all the things that he does, and he's like, world renound and all that... he's very private though... _Blaine thought, closing the door to his classroom, and moving over to his desk, slumping down into the chair, and resting his head on the table. He shouldn't be thinking about this... Kurt's probably not even interested in him like that and he'd hate to scare the man off... maybe they can be friends? It's not like he's never made friends with any of the parents before, and he's certainly not going to get in trouble should it turn into something more, because Kurt's not a teacher, or member of the faculty...

Against his better judgement, Blaine pulled out the folder he keeps all of the children's information in, and flipped through until he found _Holly Hummel... it's wrong to get her father's phone number off of this and call him right? _Blaine thought, taping his pen against the page, scrunching his eyebrows together in deep thought... _Screw it... what's the worst that could happen? _Blaine thought, writing down both the home and cell numbers and shoving the post-it note into his bag, before gathering his things and leaving the room... _Seriously stalkerish Blaine... _his conscience told him as he headed towards his car in the staff parking lot. Usually, on a Monday night he would go out and meeting his friends from highschool, Wes and David at the local bar, _Andrews, _before heading back to the apartment, and spending the rest of the night, writing music, or preparing the next day's lesson, or just doing something he enjoyed... but tonight, he could stop thinking of the post-it note, with Kurt's number on them, in his bag... Wes and David would give him hell for this...

* * *

Kurt walked through the front door, Holly close behind, her bright pink school bag over her shoulder. She was laughing, and talking about one of the other little girls, Renee, who she had spent the day talking to, and playing with. Kurt smiled, and helped Holly unpack her schoolbag, like he'd been teaching her all last year. He couldn't help but think back to the mindless flirting he was doing with Blaine... _Seriously Kurt, he's your daughter's teacher... you can't be thinking like that... at all... ever... besides... you don't want to be in a relationship... not after Sebastian... _he thought to himself, as Holly kept talking in her melodic voice, about school, and how excited she was. Kurt was happy for her... it's good that she's fitting in so well to her new school, and making friends with people. He's not sure how they're going to react when the find out that he's gay, but he'll leave that for another time... maybe when, or if it's brought up at a PTA meeting or something... _wait, Blaine is also gay then, because he was flirting back... I wonder if they know that. _Kurt thought, placing Holly's lunchbox on the sink for Abbie to wash, and heading into the study to take a call from the builders at Hummel Co. Building... _Ah Kurt, throwing yourself into work, to mask the pain you feel over Sebastian's betrayal... typical... _his conscience reminded him so kindly... Holly was in the lounge, obviously watching the TV, because he heard it turned on. He's not going to tell her to turn it off, he's not that kind of parent that works, and forgets all about his child, in the lounge, all alone... sighing, Kurt rested his head on his arms, folded in front of him on the desk, and closed his eyes... Rachel would no doubt give him one hundred and one reasons as to why he's better off without the leech, clinging to him, and dragging him down... but as much as he hates to admit it... he did, somewhere along the line, love Sebastian... otherwise they wouldn't have decided to bring Holly into the world... _maybe it's all too much to handle... he was never good a commitment... then again, he stayed with me for five years... what the hell is he playing at? _Kurt thought, forehead still resting on his folded arms... through the silence, he head the home-phone ring, but couldn't be bothered answering it, until Holly came running into the study a moment later, holding the handset, and saying that it had disrupted her TV time.

'You're so funny baby. Okay, come here, we'll check to see who it was...' Kurt said, sitting Holly on his knee, and pressing buttons on the phone until it went to 'Recent Caller's'.

'Who was it daddy?' Holly asked, when Kurt started frowning at the phone

'Unknown number baby... I hate when people do this... ' Kurt said, more to himself than his five-year old, but she didn't seem to notice, paying more attention to the screensaver on Kurt's computer... photo's of the two of them on their holiday to Rome last year

'When are Uncle Finny and Aunty Rachel and Uncle Puck and Aunty Quinn getting here?' Holly asked, snuggling into her father, who just kissed her forehead, and smiled

'Oh, we'd better start dinner... come on Holly Hummel, chef extraordinaire... what are we having?' Kurt said, laughing and placing Holly onto the floor, as she started shouting out all of her favourite meals...

* * *

When dinner was finished, and Holly had been put to bed, Rachel cornered her best-friend in the study, and demanded to know why he had spent the three hours of dinner, not saying a word, and being distracted. Kurt didn't want to tell her about the apparent crush he was forming on Blaine, nor did he want her to start talking about Sebastian and how he left, and what he was going to do about it... _If I start talking about it, she'll probably go make me see Tina, or a therapist... _Kurt thought, picking up his cell, and pretending it had rung to get away from talking to the demanding brunette standing in front of her. He's not ready to admit that he might be having feelings for this man, his daughter's teacher, and he's not sure he's even ready to engage in another relationship... Quinn and Puck were talking about options for their New Directions get together and possible trip back to Lima to see Mr. Schuester, who is being inducted as the principal of McKinley... _of course, six years after we leave, and he's made the principal... _Kurt thought, catching the end of the conversation... Finn was trying to convince them that they should head to LA to see Sam and Mercedes, but Kurt couldn't leave Philadelphia... not with everything he has coming up... the new line, the new office, Holly's school... it's just not the right time... which lead to Finn starting an argument about the fact that he works too much, and that maybe instead of shutting himself off from the world, he should open himself up to it... _Maybe your brother has a point... no he doesn't... _Quinn eased the tension created by Finn, by telling them the story about her trip to the mall, and how some people are just so rude to the people around them. Kurt was appalled when she said that one woman had called her a slut because she's pregnant... this caused Rachel to spit out whatever she was drinking, and Puck to crack his knuckles, and threaten the person who did it, with bodily harm, even though there was no way of hearing it...

They ended the night with a promise to catch up soon, and to meet up to plan the New Directions reunion, before Rachel, Puck, Finn and Quinn headed out the door, and to their cars, Kurt standing against the balcony railing, waving as they drove off... it's amazing that with all the chatter, Holly hadn't woken up as she usually does... in fact, it's probably the first time she's slept through something like that since she was born... Kurt remembered the first night they had her home, she wouldn't stop crying, and the frantic phone calls to Rachel and two in the morning were killing both of them... eventually though, he managed to get the girl to sleep, playing soft music in the background, but now, she just fell asleep on her own... Kurt would tuck her in, tell her a story, and kiss her forehead, before flicking on her nightlight, and leaving the room...

* * *

Slowly, the designer went through the house, cleaning things up, and turning off lights, before heading upstairs and into the master bedroom, flicking off the light and changing in the dark, the welcome feel of a comfortable bed the only calling card for Kurt, who immediately snuggled under the covers, and closed his eyes... only to be woken at three in the morning by the sound of his daughter crying across the hall. Kurt leapt out of bed, almost falling over the rug in his haste to get to his bedroom door, throwing it open and bursting into Holly's room, to find her hugging Teddy to her chest, and sobbing. Kurt sat down on the bed, pulling her into his arms, and hugged her tightly, trying to ignore the stabbing pains in his chest when Holly kept saying that she missed Papa and she wanted Papa to come back to them and asking why he'd left them...

'Sweetheart, listen to me okay? Papa left us, he doesn't love us anymore. He's not coming back okay. I know that's hard, but if he doesn't want to be here with a perfect girl like you, then he's not worth having around,' Kurt said, honestly... he has no secrets from his daughter...

'B-b-but I m-miss h-him, a-a-and I don't w-ant you to b-be mad at me,' Holly managed to get out through the crying

'Sweetie, I'm not mad at you. You're allowed to miss him,'

'Why doesn't he love us anymore?' Holly asked, and Kurt placed a soft kiss on her cheek

'I don't know baby...' he replied... _Why don't you love us anymore Sebastian? _

* * *

Blaine woke at six, heading into his small ensuite bathroom to shower. He shares his small two bedroom Philadelphia apartment with Wes and David, his friends from highschool, who have been dating since senior year. They're the weirdest couple Blaine's ever known, and that's coming from the guy who serenaded a crush at the gap in Westerville in sophomore year. Of course, nothing compared to that debacle with the Warblers, that Wes and David never left Blaine forget about, but their wacky relationship was up there with Nick and Jeff's proposal on top of the Eiffel Tower on the Warblers Senior trip to France, and the sky diving eighteenth that David managed to wrangle his parents into hosting. That hadn't been the best day for Blaine... he's not a sky diver... the highlight of his day would be seeing Kurt again... okay, it would be going to school and seeing all of his students too, but there is just something so... enchanting... about Kurt Hummel that has him intrigued to know the man better. Like, for instance... if he's currently dating anyone, and if he would be interested in getting coffee sometime... two questions that Blaine would probably never ask... only to save himself the embarrassment of being rejected in public... he'd tried calling, but of course, his number would have been unknown, and given Kurt's celebrity standing, he probably would be tracing the number with the PPD or something...

Wes and David were talking about their trip to Alaska when Blaine entered the kitchen, mumbling to himself what he was going to say to Kurt. He's grateful that his friend's haven't said anything yet, but it's only a matter of time until they find out that he's hopelessly devoted to this man, he's only just met, and known for like... a day... besides, someone as fantastic as Kurt... he's surely got a boyfriend... or maybe he's not gay... maybe he's got a girlfriend? Then again, nothing explains the way he was _definitely _flirting with him yesterday... _Pull yourself together Blaine... you're a professional, and so is Kurt... just invite him out for a drink... as two friends, and then see where it leads... and try not to give anything away to Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber... _Blaine thought, chuckling at the nicknames he's associated to Wes and David, who simply looked up at him, smirking, before going back to talking about flight plans and hotels and ignoring the fact that Blaine was struggling with his feelings... _they're usually so good with this stuff... I'm never good a being obvious with my feelings, and apart from my family, I've never told someone I love them, or wanted them as much as I seem to just want Kurt... _Whoa...

* * *

Kurt walked Holly into class once more, and as soon as the young girl saw her friend she'd made yesterday, she was off. Kurt shook his head and smiled, waiting until Holly realised she'd forgotten to kiss her father goodbye and running back to him. Blaine watched the whole event unfold, and smiled when Kurt tried to bend down to Holly's level in his suit, which must have been very hard, considering how tightly fitted the pants looked to be... Holly smiled, kissed Kurt's cheek, and ran back to where Renee was sitting at the table, both waving to Kurt, who turned to leave the classroom, only to be stopped by Blaine... _this should be interesting... _Kurt thought to himself...

'Mr. Anderson, what can I do for you?' Kurt asked, sarcastically cheerful, smirking at the _dazed? _Look on his face

'I know we've only know each other, what... a day, and I'm Holly's teacher, but I was wondering... if you'd like to grab a drink sometime... with... with me?' Blaine asked, smiling shyly

'I've... sure... um, just... call me and let me know when... I have a meeting right now, but... you have the numbers... just call, and I'll pick up...' Kurt replied, stuttering a little... _Just call and i'll pick up? Smooth Hummel... _he thought, mentally slapping himself

'Great, I'll be in touch then,' Blaine said, smiling his megawatt smile

'Great... okay... I'll be back to pick my daughter up later then... um... bye,' Kurt said, turning and walking off before he could embarrass himself any further...

_You just agreed to go out with Blaine Anderson... are you completely insane? Rachel would frown upon this... and you've only been out of a relationship for what... not even a week? Come on Kurt... _he told himself, but then he remembered what Finn said last night... _Fuck Sebastian... this could be the start of a beautiful friendship... _Kurt had to chuckle at the fact that his mind went in that direction...

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Kurt and Blaine decide to not jump straight into a relationship, but do become friends to "see where it leads". Holly makes a new friend, and Sebastian contacts Finn and Rachel... More on the background and breakup soon. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	3. A Love Lost, A Friend Gained

**A/N: Sory it's so late. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kurt and Blaine organise their first date, and Sebastian is seen for the first time since the break-up and he's not the only one who knows people in Philadelphia... I know I said it would be a while before Klaine's first date, but I caved. It's going to keep the story flowing, so it had to happen. Enjoy lovlies. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Love Lost, A Friend Gained**

Kurt hadn't realised that he'd fallen into a routine until it was broken one morning, when they were running late. Holly had been up sick the night before, but seemed fine enough to go to school. Kurt was running late for work, and kept forgetting things that Holly would grab, and shove into her bag. They were out the door, and Kurt was speeding off down the road, probably doing faster than the limit, in order to get his daughter to school on time. He hadn't considered how he would look running through the school, Holly close behind, and almost tripping through the door, breaking the silence that Blaine must have had the class in. Kurt grinned, and kissed Holly's cheek, winking to his daughter, before backing out of the classroom, an apologetic look on his face. Blaine didn't seem to be bothered by it, and continued on with the session, as Holly took her spot behind the table beside Renee. There had been alot of talk, between Kurt and Blaine. They had agreed to meet up after school and work tonight, to get a drink. Kurt was looking forward to it. He's nervous, and should probably call to confirm, but other than that, he's excited. Finn can tell that there's something different about his brother when he meets the man for lunch at their usual place in the mall. Kurt hasn't stopped smiling all week, and whether it's because Kurt met someone, or he's just decided to smile, Finn has no idea. They're close, but he doesn't want Kurt to feel like he's being pressured to start dating again so soon after what happened with Sebastian... _if I ever get my hands on that... fucked up barstard... I will happily let Puck kick his arse... and me of course... _Finn thought, smiling triumphantly, as Kurt sat down, unwrapping the salad sandwich he'd brought from the kiosk. Finn was talking about Quinn's hormones, and how this pregnancy was taking its toll on their marriage. Kurt told him to stop being so overdramatic, save that for Rachel, and learn to enjoy it, because he's going to be a father, and he needs to learn how to do that. Finn loves it when Kurt tells him off for stupid stuff; it shows a side of his brother he hasn't seen since highschool...

Of course, he hasn't seen alot of Kurt since highschool. His brother used to be passionate about performing and singing. He hasn't done anything like that since they won National's in their senior year. Mr. Schuester had tried to help Kurt a little after highschool, when he didn't get into NYADA, but Kurt worked with his dad in the shop, and took classes at OSU, and got a degree in business and fashion, opened his own company, expanded and now he's here, in Philadelphia. His dream was New York, but Kurt's been there heaps now, both for personal and for work, but he's been less carefree since he started dating Sebastian. Finn was wary at first, given the boys reputation, but never questioned Kurt's choice... he'd learnt that lesson long ago. Rachel, Quinn, Puck and Lauren joined them at the table, each talking about their own things. Kurt hadn't managed to ask Finn if he and Quinn would look after Holly whilst he meets with Blaine tonight, in fact, before he goes back to work, he should call and confirm the time and place. He'd rather not look like an idiot.

'Finn, I have a meeting tonight. Do you think you and Quinn can look after Holly?' Kurt asked, maintain eye contact with his brother, who simply nodded, and smiled

'Sure. What's the meeting for?' Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow suspiciously, she is the assistant to Kurt Hummel after all... she does handle all meetings...

'It was a Last minute thing. Holly will be happy her aunt and uncle will be there. She misses you,' Kurt said, changing the subject

'I want all the details later Kurt,' Quinn whispered in his ear, winking when she pulled back... this was not missed by Rachel...

* * *

The rest of Kurt's day, involved texts and calls from Rachel, trying to get information out of him, as to why Quinn knows what's going on, and she doesn't... Quinn is his sister-in-law, she has every right to know... but Rachel has been his friend the longest... no matter how annoying she is, or how selfish she is, she still manages to be there for him... now though... he wishes she would leave him the fuck alone to finish work, before picking up his daughter, going home to change, and meeting Blaine... for their non-date... emphasis on the _non..._ _it's not a date... not yet... we've only known each other a week... give it time... _Kurt thought to himself, trying to not throw his phone against the wall to stop Rachel's constant texting and calling... _she'll start calling the office before you know it... right on time... _Kurt thought, as his office phone rang, and he answered it to hear Rachel's voice... he's good at changing the subject and dodging Rachel's questions... hanging up on her is always an option, but her driving over to the office, isn't what Kurt really needs or wants today. Eventually, thanks to Quinn's diversion, Rachel hangs up, demanding to be 'kept in the loop'... _I'm not telling anything to anyone, until I know what it is... _Kurt thought... _Thank god it's Friday... _his mind added, flipping through the latest spread.

It was late Friday afternoon, and Finn had promised that he and Quinn would look after Holly whilst Kurt went out. He didn't tell them he was meeting up with Blaine, or that he was even considering maybe asking the teacher out on a date. Rachel had been pestering him for information, but he didn't tell her anything. Not that he didn't want to; just that he knew the consequences of what could happen, if he told Rachel. First, there would be the insane need for the diva to 'interrogate' the man, and potentially ruin any chance Kurt had. Of course, this isn't really a date, more like a non-date, two friends going out for a drink. Kurt hasn't been on a date in years, not since college, when he and Sebastian started going out... and then Holly... it had all happened so fast, he didn't have time to think, or 'date around' as Mercedes has told him. _Coughlin's Bar_ wasn't far from Kurt's house, and the opportunity to walk was never passed up by the designer. He was always teaching his daughter about being eco friendly, and not driving when she didn't need to. It wasn't an old bar, nothing like the ones in Lima, but it was popular. Blaine was seated at a table, with two other people, who Kurt assumed were Wes and David, given all the apologising he'd done when Kurt had called to confirm their non-date. He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, and his jeans, just causal, but still neat. Blaine was dressed in a tight black top, also in jeans, and from where Kurt was standing, could look like a male model... _Mmm... There's a thought... I wonder... no he wouldn't be able to do that... not with the job he's in... _Kurt said to himself so only he could hear, and made his way to the table. Wes spotted him first, elbowing Blaine, and standing to order a round of beers. The teacher mouthed sorry, as Kurt sat down, smiling, and shaking David's hand, when the man introduced himself.

'So Kurt, Blaine tells us that you're new to Philadelphia. If you don't mind me asking, why the sudden change in location?' David asked, taking the beer Wes placed in front of him and sipping it slowly

'Personal reasons. They have better schooling here for my daughter, and my job,' Kurt replied, missing Blaine's glare sent towards David, who just winked and turned to talk to his own boyfriend...

'I'm sorry about them. If I had of known they'd be tagging along, I would have lied to get rid of them,' the tenor said, leaning in so only Kurt could hear, the sensation sending tingles down Kurt's spine

'Its fine, they make for interesting entertainment. So, I heard about the incident at the school. Is everything okay?' Kurt asked, slipping easily into conversation with the teacher.

* * *

They talked about the school, and some of what brought Blaine to Philadelphia. Kurt was vague, not really mentioning much about his past, and trying to not involve the possibility that this could go somewhere, other than friendship. Rachel had been texting him the whole night, and Blaine had noticed his phone going crazy on the table, every time the brunette woman would call. Kurt just ignored the phone, keeping the conversation with Blaine light, and going in the direction he wanted it to. Should this turn into something more, maybe there will be a part of Kurt that will open up, but he's practically only just met Blaine, he really doesn't know everything there is to know about the man... Wes and David interrupted their conversation to tell Kurt about their trip to Alaska, and how they had been planning it since before they could remember. Stemming all the way back to their highschool days at Dalton. _Dalton? OMG! _Kurt suddenly had a flashback to one day at highschool, when Puck had told him to go do something useful and spy on the _Garglers...? Warblers... _The Dalton Academy Warblers... _I never went to spy on them... I could have met Blaine back then... maybe things would have been different? _Kurt thought, realising that Blaine was trying to get his attention, and apologising, before taking a sip of the drink in front of him, and listening to what Wes and David were ranting about. He could tell Blaine that he knew where Dalton was later, perhaps when they weren't surrounded by people, or Wes and David.

Their drinks went well into the night, and before they knew it, Blaine was walking Kurt home, Wes and David close behind. Kurt just smiled, and laughed and let the conversation flow freely. They reached the large house, with a metal gate and long driveway, and Blaine had to gape for a moment, blushing when Kurt smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. David and Wes weren't as subtle, yelling out things like 'Blaine, he's fucking rich'... Kurt just laughed as Blaine's glare, but thanked him for a great night, and hoped they could do it again... Blaine agreed, a little too quickly, but nevertheless... Kurt kissed his cheek, and pressed a button to open the gate, waving one to the three men, before turning and making his way up the driveway. Blaine watched until he was in the house, before turning to Wes and David, who were smirking, with their arms crossed. If Blaine had of stay standing there much longer, he may have noticed Quinn watching him out the window, a small smile on her face. Kurt didn't seem to notice his sister-in-law had been watching them, until he entered the house, and she winked at him. Frowning, Kurt followed Quinn upstairs to Holly's room to check on her, where the blonde woman blocked the door, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, in her 'i-know-you're-up-to-something-and-it-involves-a-guy-and-i-want-deets' look.

'Look, it might be nothing okay. We're just friends for now... I don't know if I'm ready to trust another person yet Quinn... you can't tell the others until I know myself...' Kurt replied, closing Holly's bedroom door

'Kurt, you deserve to be happy. I'm happy for you, and whenever you're ready, or if you need to talk to someone, I'm here okay. But please, don't shut Blaine or any of us out. Don't push him away...'

'It takes me a long time to trust people Quinn,'

'I know. But please give Blaine a chance. He seems nice,' Quinn replied, smiling, and hugging him.

* * *

Not long after that, Finn and Quinn called it a night, and left. Kurt hadn't told his brother about Blaine, it's hard enough knowing that Quinn knows. It's not like she'd tell Finn without his permission, but he's so worried about what this might turn into, and he has Holly to think about. This man is her teacher. They haven't known each other long, and he doesn't want Blaine to lose his job, or Holly to be treated any differently than she already is. He may be a high-class parent, but that doesn't mean jack, if his daughter isn't treated like all the other kids her age. There are only three other children, with high-class parents in that room, and they don't get special treatment. Kurt climbed into bed that night, thinking back over everything, and fell asleep dreaming of what might have happened had he gone to spy on the Warblers back in Junior Year. Blaine, Wes and David got home, and the moment they were in the door, the teasing started. Wes explained that he looked familiar a little, to which David replied it's because he's famous, and Wes reads MerBerry Magazine each month. _There's something else about him though... _Wes thought, trying desperately to remember... he knew there was something about this guy, and it's not just his fame. It's like, he'd seen him before somewhere, years ago, he just couldn't pinpoint where... Blaine, on the other hand, was trying, and failing, to suppress the blush spreading across his face, as David teased him, and made innuendo's, and crude remarks, only to stop when Wes hit him over the head, which for some reason, led to a make-out session, that Blaine didn't need to see... ever...

Kurt spent the whole of Saturday, trying to figure out whether or not this friendship, can go further, and also if he'd remembered seeing Blaine back at Sectional's. Perhaps he should ask Finn, or Rachel, but that would mean he'd have to admit that he might kinda, sorta like this guy, and he's not ready to do that yet... unless it's in the privacy of his own home. The doorbell sounded through the house, and Holly came bounding down the stairs shouting that she'll answer the door. Kurt just chuckled, and went to help Holly, seeing as she couldn't really reach the doorhandle. Kurt was surprised to find Blaine, standing on the steps, both because of the security, and because he hadn't called... not that this seemed to bother Holly, she was excited, and practically yanked Blaine into the house, leaving Kurt to close the door, and follow his daughter through the house, where Blaine was now sitting in the lounge.

'Sorry, Holly's been entertaining me, I couldn't resist,' Blaine said, standing and moving over to where Kurt was standing

'Its fine, she's demanding... gets it from her uncle I think. Do you want something to drink? I'm on the clock, but I can get you something if you want it?'

'Diet Coke is fine,' Blaine replied, smiling

'Okay,' Kurt nodded and headed into the kitchen

'Daddy likes diet coke too... and clothes... and sunshine, and rain, and winter, oh and he loves Grandpa and Grandma and his family and chocolate, but he doesn't like strawberry. He likes boys too, but that's okay, it's awesome. You're a boy, maybe daddy likes you... 'Holly said cheerfully, Blaine just smiled, watching as the young girl returned to playing with her dolls on the floor, like she hadn't just shared valuable information about Kurt

* * *

The designer returned with drinks, and sat down on the floor beside his daughter, pulling the sketch book from under the table, and flipping it open to a blank page. In the five minutes that Blaine sat watching his friend, he realised that the way Kurt's hand moves over the page, so lightly, is encapsulating... he's completely mesmerised, which is probably why he doesn't hear Kurt talking to him, until the man throws a crumpled piece of paper at him, smirking when Blaine pouts and pretends to act like a wounded little kid. Kurt shakes his head, and returns to drawing, whilst he and Blaine calmly discuss _Vouge... yes, I still read that magazine, even though I have my own... _Kurt thought, telling himself, and then shaking his head at the mental-ness he'd just experienced. They had gotten used to hanging out at one another's houses since they became friends. It was usually Kurt's though, because Wes and David liked to make out... everywhere... Blaine was considering disinfecting the whole house... that was the day he realised that he would do anything to hear Kurt's melodic laughter again... Kurt didn't want to be working, he should take the afternoon off, but he's a tone of things to do, and they all need to be done by Monday, so he's pretty much got no time off... realising that Blaine is watching him, Kurt moves to sit beside the other man on the sofa, handing the sketches to Blaine, and watching with an amused expression as the teacher flips through them. Some of them date back to highschool... other's are more recent...

Kurt doesn't know why he's letting Blaine look through the sketch book, he also can't figure out why he's resistant to asking the man out on a date. It's not like it would be awful... with Blaine, it would probably be... entertaining, fun... _romantic... okay Kurt... let's not scare the man off... _Kurt thought, remembering the drinks at the bar, and the conversation about Dalton. Kurt moved quickly over to the large bookshelf built into the lounge room wall, and pulled out McKinley High's Year Book, for 2011. The year they graduated... won National's... Blaine quirked an eyebrow, but quickly it turned to shock and surprise, as Kurt opened up to a page, with a Show Choir with the trophy 'National's Winner 2011 McKinley Highschool, Lima Ohio...'

'You were part of the New Directions?'

'Yes. I was. I heard Wes and David mention the Warblers... we competed against you in my junior year, at both Sectional's and Regional's,' Kurt replied, as Blaine took in this information.

'Kurt, would you like to go on a date with me?' Blaine asked, eyes wide, hope written all over his face

'I'd love too,' Kurt replied, a little breathless, but nevertheless...

* * *

_Wow, hold up... what happened to taking things slow and 'seeing where they end up'? Diving into the deep end on this one aren't you? _Kurt's brain was working overtime, but Blaine wasn't paying attention to the designer, rather he was writing down a list of places and times they could 'go out'. Blaine, on the other hand, knew the moment he found out that he and Kurt could have possibly met in highschool, and competed against one another at Sectional's and Regional's, that this wasn't just some random meeting. It's like fate had given them a chance, and they'd missed it, and now this was their second chance... one of those chance games where it's all or nothing... he could tell Kurt was a little overwhelmed, and he's not going to push any further, or expect anything out of it on the first date... they have to be official first... which according to Wes and David, means Facebook... _why do I keep listening to them? _Blaine thought, listing off a bunch of random friendly restaurants they could go to, that were low key, given Kurt's celebrity standing.

* * *

Finn was leaving the gym after his workout with Puck, when his cell rang. The caller ID said private, but he usually always answers it, given that it could be work. He wasn't expecting to hear Sebastian's voice on the other end. He wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, but decided to keep the recording for Kurt to listen to when he gets the chance. After all, it's mostly about him... Puck was glaring at the phone, about ready to smash it to the ground, and Sebastian knew he was getting nowhere with Finn and his lack of communication. _What does he expect...? A fucking welcoming committee...? After what he did to my brother and niece...? _Finn thought, climbing into the car, and making up a lame excuse as to why he had to hang up... without saying goodbye, he might add... their conversation on the way to Kurt's was heated and mainly about what they would do to Sebastian should they ever get their hands on him... Kurt wouldn't take him back... there's no way... Sebastian made his bed, now he has to lie in it, and deal with the fact that he's never going to see his daughter again... he's never going to get back what he had before. Well, at least not if Finn and Puck have anything to do with it...

* * *

His mind was going over and over the fact that Sebastian had called him, and not Kurt, and started to honestly wonder what was going on with the man. Kurt was starting to like that Blaine guy, Finn could tell, because whenever he went to pick up Holly, he would get this huge grin on his face, and get really excited about going to the school. Finn honestly couldn't blame him though, if he weren't straight and married, he'd probably date Blaine... he was going to wait until Kurt came to tell him that he's dating again, he won't push his brother into admitting something like it's a crime, he wants Kurt to want to tell him... besides, he knows Kurt won't listen to him anyway, so it's not like he has any say in who his brother decides to date or what not. He and Puck arrive home at noon, which is just in time to see Blaine leaving Kurt's house, large smile on his face. He doesn't see the two men watching him as he climbs into the black BMW out the front of the large house. Puck punches in the key code, and Finn and himself enter, Quinn and Rachel appearing on the front porch, talking loudly, and Olivia right beside them.

'What's going on? Why did we have to meet here?' Finn asked, kissing Quinn and her baby bump, protecting their first born, before looking to Rachel

'We don't know anything, we just go here. Did you see that man leave? Who was he?' Rachel asked

'Kurt was meeting a new model. Maybe that was him. You know he doesn't like to talk about the work Rachel... let's go inside shall we?'

'Sebastian called me...' Finn said, and there was silence amongst the group.

* * *

He'd done a stupid thing, leaving Kurt and his daughter behind to follow his dreams to New York. He could be happy Philadelphia. They have a small theatre there; he could have made enough to support them. Maybe, he just needs time to prove to himself that he can support them, and he doesn't have to rely on Kurt's money. Calling Finn was probably a bad idea, he knew the man wouldn't talk to him, or tell him anything about Kurt or his daughter. He should have called Rachel, at least she's animated. Entering the small, New York apartment alone, gave him a sense of déjà vu. He'd taken all the photos with him in it, as to make sure that Kurt would be able to move on from him... but he's an idiot... and Kurt didn't fight for him, or go after him... _you didn't give him a chance idiot... _he told himself, sinking further and further into the depression he harboured when he was younger. He knew, the minute he left Westerville, that he should have turned around and gone back. Deep down, he knew he didn't want to leave, but the stubborn part of him, the alter-ego highschool side of him, told him that Kurt and Holly would be better off without him. He's not far from Philadelphia. He could just go see Kurt... _do you honestly think he really wants to see you? No... He doesn't Sebastian. Don't waste fuels on a worthless trip... _he thought, sinking down onto the couch, and his head in his hands. Not even the comfort of his... _lover... _could make the sinking feeling of his life falling apart, leave...

Much alcohol was how Sebastian was coping. Maybe it was all the drinking that made him do the stupid thing, calling Wes and David. They were meant to go to Alaska, but after they started college, they kept in touch. Wes and David also lived in Philadelphia. He knew them from competing at Sectionals and Regional's with Guyton Academy in New Hampshire. Dalton was a prestigious private school, and admittance was steep. His parents were rich, but not that rich, so it was New Hampshire, and spending most time talking to his new friends from Dalton over the internet, and on Facebook. He didn't meet Kurt until college, so there was no chance he knew what was in store for him... _maybe paying a visit to Wes and David would do me some good, and should I happen to bump into Kurt, then so be it... maybe that will be the way fate intended it... _

'Do you think he'll come here?' Kurt asked Quinn as he walked them towards their cars at the end of the driveway

'I don't know Kurt, but you have all of us here if he does. He can't touch you if you don't want him to,' Quinn replied, kissing his cheek and hugging him

'I'm more worried about Holly than myself.. I've just started to rebuild my life here Quinn, I'm not ready for it to come tumbling down around me...' Kurt said, pulling out of the embrace

'Be strong Kurt... you have a date to look forward to remember?' Quinn said, winking and waving as she climbed in beside Finn

* * *

Strong...? Easier said than done...

* * *

**A/N: Kurt and Blaine's first date, Wes and David's Alaskan Holiday, more Rachel drama, and Sebastian tries to reach out to his daughter, in the most inconvenient way possible... maybe it's through Blaine? Who knows... It's Sebastian... More Warblers soon too... Thanks for the favourites and alerts, much appreciated. Until next time... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **


	4. Love Just Is First Date Nerves

**A/N: Wow, this chapter is late. Sorry about that, but I've been so busy with school and work, I haven't had a chance to update it. Anyway, here it is... Klaine's first date. I hope I did it justice, not that it's got anything to do with the cannon storyline, but it's more suited to a first date, than one of their non-date dates anyway... okay, rambling... I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think. Follows, favourites and reviews are welcome... Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Love Just Is... First Date Nerves**

They had picked Friday night for their date, mostly because it's easier for Quinn to babysit, when she doesn't have to be a work early on Saturday. Kurt was easy going with the rosters, making sure each person was given enough hours, and balanced with enough days off to keep everything running smoothly. He couldn't recommend that for everyone, but then again... Kurt was going over and over the outfits he'd lay out on the bed, making mental pro-con lists for each of them. Quinn was watching her brother-in-law, pace back and forwards, and decided that she needed to put a stop to Kurt's internalising, by standing, and picking up a black Armani suit, holding it out, and telling him to change, before she has to call the builder, because he's put hole in the floor with all of his pacing. Kurt smirked, taking the suit and moving to his ensuite bathroom, changing quickly, and stepping back out so Quinn could assess. She nodded, and told him to stop being so nervous... _this is my first date with Blaine; I need it to be perfect. This may be one of the only chances we have to just be together... _Kurt thought to himself, nodding and sitting beside his sister-in-law, turning so he could braid Quinn's hair. He'd been preparing himself the whole week for this, and now that it's only an hour away, he's more nervous than he's ever been. He wasn't even this nervous when his line was first picked up, or on stage at Regional's, Sectional's, or National's. If only his father were here to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that if Blaine hurt him, then he'd probably grab the shot-gun he hid in the study... Kurt chuckled, and quickly stopped the memory from processing any further given the last time his father said that was... _I wonder if Finn has told him yet? _Kurt thought, kissing Quinn's cheek and standing to answer the phone in the hall.

Blaine was rushing around the apartment, gathering all of his things together, and trying to avoid Wes and David's pile of bags in the middle of the lounge. They were leaving for Alaska today, and Nick and Jeff, friends of theirs from highschool, would be looking after the restaurant, and apartment. Nick and Jeff have been married almost four years, so Blaine can understand their reasoning for not wanting to be apart from one another. It's hard enough that six months out of the year, Jeff and Nick are apart from one another. If Jeff hadn't joined the army, they'd be together all the time, but on some level Blaine understands why he did it. He could never do it, but Jeff was always an independent person, and they seem to have their relationship under control now, have that balance that all married couples should have. Blaine is dressed in a dark blue shirt, and dress pants, with a tie. Wes says that he looks too 'formal' to be going on a date, but Blaine disagrees, stating that if they met Kurt, they'd understand. Luckily, or unlucky, _whatever_, Wes and David hadn't put two and two together. when Blaine told them who he was going out with, they didn't even think for a second that it could be Kurt Hummel. It probably wouldn't do much without the last name, but Blaine wasn't going to tell them that. Neither of them needs their friends butting into their relationship at the moment. He was meant to be picking Kurt up, seeing as he was the one who planned the entire night. He'd managed to find out what Kurt likes, mostly by bribing the designer, but other than that, Kurt was pretty open about the food he eats and everything. Holly was very helpful in helping Blaine to understand her father... _for a five year old, she's smarter than people think _Blaine thought, smiling and almost tripping over David's suitcase, unzipped, in his bedroom door.

'David, what the fuck is your shit doing here?' Blaine asked, moving it out of the way

'Sorry, I thought Wes had moved it. So Blainey, what time are you meant to be picking up this 'Kurt' hmm?' David asked, eyebrow raised, arms crossed

'In about ten minutes. Why don't you believe me David?' Blaine asked

'Oh I do, it's just... well... we haven't met this 'Kurt' and you've been hanging out for three weeks, and this is the first time you're going out... just, tell me, when it becomes more than it is okay?' David said, hugging Blaine, and pushing him towards the door, waving as a confused Blaine headed out of the apartment towards the elevator _you've totally met him... you just don't know it... _Blaine thought, smirking to himself...

...

Just to reiterate, Kurt had never been so nervous. Quinn was trying to keep her brother-in-law calm, talking in her soft, melodic voice, and telling Kurt that he's allowed to be nervous, because Blaine is probably the same way. This gave him a little comfort, but the paparazzi presence he didn't need. He'd warned Blaine, but the teacher just shrugged and told Kurt that it can't be helped, and that it's better out, than hiding it from people... _what's the worst that could happen? Mmm... oh Sebastian... _Kurt shook his head, he wouldn't think of him ever... especially not tonight. The fact that Quinn was still the only one who knew was also comforting. He'd tell the others when he was absolutely sure of where this relationship was heading. He's not on the rebound from Sebastian, as far as he's concerned, that relationship was over long before his one with Blaine began. The doorbell sounding, knocked Kurt back to reality, and forced Quinn to be the mature one, opening the door, and leading Blaine through to the lounge, where Kurt was standing, all Armani and coifed hair, smelling... _heavenly... _and smiling. Quinn winked at the two, and practically pushed Kurt towards Blaine. _Nice try Quinny, I'm not a clumsy as I used to be... _Kurt thought, before proceeding to trip over his own feet, only to be caught by Blaine... who blushed... and helped Kurt to stand, before the two laughed, and made their way out of the house, leaving a smirking Quinn behind with Holly.

* * *

Finn and Puck were spending the night at _Coughlin's Bar, _catching up, and talking about their families, and children. Puck mentioned to Finn that Rachel wants another baby, and Finn complained about Quinn wanting the same thing, even though she's already pregnant, and still has six months to go. They hadn't expected to bump into Mike and Sam, or even Artie for that matter. Finn was coming back from the bar when he bumped into Sebastian. He hadn't even known the man would be in town. Puck was watching from their table, Finn standing awkwardly between Sebastian and the bar. The taller man wanted so badly to punch the douche in the face, but he wasn't going to sacrifice the drinks he'd just paid for, to feed into his anger at his brother's ex boyfriend. Puck didn't seem to have that problem, coming over to "help" Finn, before punching Sebastian in the face. Mike, Sam and Artie were cheering, toasting to Puck's punch, when Finn placed the tray of drinks on the table.

'What are you doing here Smythe? Haven't you caused enough trouble?' Puck asked, backing the man up against the bar, so he couldn't escape

'I just came to see my daughter...'

'Holly isn't your daughter. You abandoned her. You are a terrible person... Kurt doesn't want you, and neither does Holly,'

'You can't seriously believe that my four year old daughter doesn't want to see me...'

'Oh believe me, I do. My niece and my brother are happy. Don't go near them Smythe or I will get that restraining order...' Finn added, pulling Puck away before he could 'inflict serious fucking damage to Sebastian's face'.

Mike and Artie watched as Sebastian left the bar. Puck was seriously hoping that he would run into either Quinn or Rachel, because those two girls can yell louder than either of them could, and Rachel would probably inflict more damage on him, than the four of them put together, even with Puck and Artie. Finn knew he would have to tell Kurt about this, he just hopes that his brother won't do something stupid, like go back to Sebastian, or give him visitation rights with Holly. _Kurt's smarter than that, he's not going to go back to that idiot... there's no way he'd do that to himself or to Holly... _Finn thought, as Sam drew the conversation back to the latest football match and Mercedes' album launch in California next month. They didn't think of Sebastian for the rest of the night...

* * *

Maine's Restaurant and Cafe is owed by Wes and David. There is an interesting history behind the name, which Blaine decided to tell Kurt as they were seated by their waiter. The name came from the girl, who helped Wes and David realise they were gay. Her name was Molly; she was a girl from Westerville, who became close to David's family. Blaine was the one who helped them to actually come out to their friends, so hence the name M, for Molly and AINE which is Blaine... Kurt chuckled when the teacher rolled his eyes, knowing his friends' insane need to reassure themselves that things were going to work out, or be okay, by giving odd names to inanimate objects. It was like Wes' gavel all over again, only the whole apartment was under siege, and the stupid thing is Wes and David would fight over what they would 'name' the VCR or the DVD player. Kurt was impressed with the restaurant. Blaine had hired out the back room, so it's romantic, and they won't be bombarded with fans, photographers or parents. Kurt listened intently as Blaine told him about the history of the cafe. He was sitting across from this handsome man, and sipping the wine their waiter had poured. Kurt told Blaine about MerBerry Designs, and he himself, had come up with the name (Mercedes and Rachel, of course), and how long he'd been dreaming of having his own fashion line. They slipped into the topic of highschool and show choirs, and odd things their friends or family members did, and then, without warning, Blaine brought up the topic of ex-boyfriend's. Kurt froze mid-sip, and pretended to be paying attention. Apparently, Blaine had a previous relationship, but it ended two years ago. Kurt could sympathise, but didn't elaborate when Blaine asked him about previous partners. He simply said that it was over, and that's that. Luckily, Blaine took the hint, and the subject changed back to a lighter topic... their love for _Vouge_.

The lights along the Philadelphia boardwalk made the romantic atmosphere, as Kurt and Blaine stepped out onto the street, and headed towards the theatre. They walked in silence, hands brushing together, but never grasping one another. Blaine had gotten them tickets to the local theatre production of RENT. In fact, he was surprised that Blaine hadn't ended up in theatre, or on Broadway, or even running the theatre department at the local highschool. Kurt hadn't ended up there either, but when he didn't get accepted to NYADA, he had to re-evaluate what he wanted from his life. Yale seemed like the perfect opportunity, so that's where he went. Rachel went to NYADA, and had a couple of shows on Broadway, but she's mother to Olivia now, so she likes what she does. Glee Club had always been a dream of Rachel's, and running the glee club at the highschool was like her second dream... teaching kids to dream the way she used to. Mr. Schuester had always told them that, and made them believe that they could achieve anything if they put their minds to it. That's the kind of teacher he was... _the kind of man he was... _Kurt thought, stopping to lean against a part of the railing, facing Blaine who just smiled.

'Why did you never pursue singing?' Kurt asked, as Blaine joined him

'Singing will always be a passion, but it just didn't seem as important to me, as giving back to children who love it as much as I do. What about you Kurt Hummel? Why fashion and not singing?'

'A long time ago, I had a dream... NYADA. My friend Rachel and I had plans to conquer New York and be on Broadway. Rachel got accepted, I didn't. That summer, I was in an accident, and it made me reassess my dreams. Mercedes said that I always had a knack for fashion. I got accepted to Yale, did four years business and design, and wallah... here I am...' Kurt replied, smiling and chuckling to himself... he'd never shared that much information with anyone... not even Sebastian...

'Do you believe if things had of worked out differently, that we could have met in highschool?' Blaine asked, as they headed into the theatre

'I believe that listening to Noah Puckerman won't get you where you need to be, and that anything is possible. You just have to believe it...' Kurt replied, pulling out his cell, to switch it to silent, as he followed Blaine to their seats.

* * *

The small park around the corner from Kurt's house was the next stop on their 'first-date-date'. It was just turning ten pm, and the chill in the air was making itself known. As soon as they reached the park, Kurt moved over to one of the swings, and sat down, lightly swaying back and forwards. Blaine took the other swing, only he stood up, rather than sitting on the seat. He was so carefree in that moment; it made Kurt smile and laugh. He'd never done anything like this in Lima, it was either to outrageous or dangerous. _Take a risk Kurt... what's the worst that could happen... apart from broken bones? _His conscience told him. against his better judgement, which was a little impaired from the wine at dinner, Kurt stood on the swing seat, smiling and trying not to think of the possible ramifications of this action, both professionally, and personally. They had been pretty good with the paparazzi tonight, they hadn't been followed, which Kurt was happy about, but it also meant that once the public did find out, there would have to be some kind of... uproar... I mean, they didn't really know about Sebastian, but it was no secret that Kurt has a daughter... Blaine was talking a mile a minute about growing up in Westerville with a loving mother, and spineless, homophobic father. Kurt just listened, wishing that his own father were here to tell him that he was making the right choice, that moving to Philly was a good idea, that Sebastian leaving was the best part of their whole relationship... not that his father would say those things... but it would be nice... in that moment, Kurt felt so carefree. He's spent so long re-building his dreams and working; he'd had no time to be the kid himself... well until he jumped off the swing, and lost his footing on the ground, landing on his back, laughter spilling over, into the cool night air. Blaine helped him up, making sure he was okay, before heading back towards the path and Kurt's house, their conversation never wavering.

They walked up the long, curving driveway and up the stairs to the front door. Quinn would undoubtedly still be awake, given the lights still on inside. How is he going to explain this to Quinn, without divulging all the details... not that there are any he doesn't want known, but dates are like personal time... they're meant to be private, and only shared between two people... _and your sister-in-law, and eventually best-friends... who by the way, are going to kill you for being left out of the loop. Also, if you keep making Quinn lie to Finn, he might start resenting her... or something... seriously though Kurt... you sister-in-law is pregnant with your niece or nephew, the least you could do is let her and Finn have some married people time... or, you could focus on the cute guy standing in front of you... _Kurt thought, as he mentally returned to what he was doing, smiling and listening to the handsome teacher standing in front of him, bearing his soul. Without realising it, Kurt had bared more of himself tonight that perhaps ever, and he's only on the first date... Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hand, tingles spreading through both their bodies, forcing the designer to step closer to him, their faces now almost touching.

'You know, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'. I know we're only known each other three weeks and this is only our first date, but I want to know everything about you. I want to know everything about us... I want there to _be _an us... and I- 'Blaine was cut off when Kurt leaned down two inches to press their lips together

'I had a great time tonight Blaine. Thank you,' Kurt replied, smiling

'You're welcome. Listen; there is this banquet I have to attend next week. I was wondering, if you'd like to accompany me, as my date?' Blaine asked, not letting go of Kurt's hand

'I won't go as your date Blaine... but I will go as your boyfriend... if... if you... I mean...' Blaine silenced Kurt by kissing him back, smirking when he pulled away to find Kurt blushing

'I'll email you the details... boyfriend,' Blaine replied, winking as he walked back towards the gate, and out to his car.

* * *

When Kurt entered the house, Quinn bolted back into the living room, pretending she hadn't heard or seen anything. Kurt knew better though, and collapsed beside his sister-in-law, resting his head on her shoulder, and telling her what they did, and talked about. He had told Blaine about Quinn, and how he hadn't told anybody else, because he didn't want them to get too involved... like Rachel would insist of meeting Blaine, and then ask him question after question... and god help them if she finds out he used to be the lead singer for the Warblers... that's the last thing Kurt needs... he stood silently, leaving the room to go and check on his daughter. He birthday is coming up... she's going to be five, and Kurt has absolutely no idea what to get her. Maybe he could invite his _boyfriend... omg I have a boyfriend... _and that's when he can meet everyone... not that Kurt really needs to introduce or explain to anyone why he's dating Blaine... he knows there's something more than just lust there, but he can't feel more... he won't let himself... Holly was curled up under the covers in her bed, the only light coming from the hall through the open door. Holly had never been one of those kids who was afraid of the dark, or needed a night light... Kurt's proud of his daughter for alot of things, including that... he never needed a night light... then again... he had his father down the hall most of his life... and his step-brother for the latter half... Holly doesn't have any siblings... _don't even think about it Kurt... DO NOT THINK ABOUT IT... Meetings... work... oh shit I have to email... _there you go... Kurt kissed his daughter's forehead softly, and moved back out of the room, down to the lounge, where Quinn was standing, smiling.

She walked over to embrace Kurt in a hug, and whispered in his ear that he deserves to be happy with Blaine, and almost crushed him to death when he mentioned that Blaine is his boyfriend. For a pregnant woman, Quinn doesn't seem bothered by all the extra stress this is going to put her under. It's not like she can't keep a secret, she can, and it's just that well, it makes it hard when Finn and Rachel _need_ to know everything and it's hard to keep things... _private... _the same goes for the paparazzi. He can't even walk down the street with his brother without photographers following them everywhere, and asking them stupid questions. He chuckled over one of the memories, when his line first took off; he got asked if he was dating Finn... they both burst out into laughter in the middle of the street, before Kurt explained that Finn is his brother, and nothing more. Quinn laughed when Kurt explained it to her, remembering back to when she'd read that in the paper, and spent the rest of the day, teasing Finn and Sebastian about it... _the only time I was ever happy was when I wasn't with him... _Kurt thought, collapsing onto the couch, shedding his jacket, and picking up the TV remote. Quinn made her rounds, picking up her jacket, bag and putting on her shoes, before moving back into the lounge to find her brother-in-law asleep on the couch. She'd never seen Kurt so peaceful, so she didn't bother to wake the designer, instead draping a blanket over him, kissing his cheek, and making her way out of the house... _Kurt deserves to be happy... and what he doesn't know won't hurt him... maybe I'll pay Blaine a visit... _Quinn thought, smirking to herself as she climbed into her car and drove out the large driveway, in the direction of hers and Finn's house.

* * *

Sebastian threw his bags onto the floor of his ninth story hotel room. He wasn't planning on hanging around long, but after what happened with Finn and Puck at the bar, he's surprised that Kurt hasn't called him... _that probably means he still doesn't know I'm in town, and that I bumped into his brother... _Sebastian thought, grabbing a bear from the mini bar and settling down on the couch in the middle of the room. There wasn't really anything on TV, mostly just crap, and a bunch of celebrity gossip channels. TMZ is always a laugh, and he doesn't mind the talk shows... what startled him, was a news segment about Kurt and his new... _beau _looking cosy together at a restaurant. They were holding hands, and smiling... _he's moving on... _was his first thought, and his first action was to pick up his cell phone and call Kurt... _you're better than that Sebastian, you want Kurt to be happy... that's why you left... _How could this have happened in three weeks? He barely knows this guy, and they're already going out on romantic dates, and getting cosy in bars... it's sickening... _then again... where's the fun of sitting here pouting? _Sebastian thought once more, smirking as an idea formed in his mind... the sound of the doorbell ringing brought him back to reality... he was too preoccupied with his plans to check who it was before opening the door, and receiving a slap to the face from Rachel.

'How dare you come back here... how dare you...?'

'What... have they upped your drug dosage or something you crazed midget?' Sebastian asked, cradling his left cheek with his hand, wishing he could slam the door in Rachel's face and get an ice-pack

'First, don't insult me... my husband is Noah Puckerman. Second... if you go anywhere near Kurt or Holly, I will insist he get that restraining order... and third... I swear to the gods and every Broadway star before me, that I will severely hurt you, if you even think, of ruining their lives again...'

'You are a psycho. Remind me why you're Kurt's best-friend?' Sebastian asked sarcastically, slamming the door in Rachel's face, mid-sentence, and ignoring the screeching so he could go and get an icepack...

* * *

Eventually, it went silent, and Sebastian assumed that Rachel had tired of yelling at the door, and left. However, at eleven forty, he was rudely awoken by banging... not just normal banging, it sounded like every person in history was banging on the door. He couldn't sleep like this, and he didn't want to open it and receive numerous punches from all the ex-ND members, who have come back to haunt him... _you knew this would happen... You could have had it all with Kurt and Holly... and you threw it away... you didn't expect it to be easy did you? _Why did they have to schedule this meeting in Philadelphia? Why couldn't it be in Columbia, or Oregon? Why Philadelphia? Oh right, they want him to get slapped and punched numerous times in the face, and return home with a black eye the size of mount Kilimanjaro. He's honestly just here to celebrate Holly's fifth birthday, but it's doubtful he'll even get through the door... or in the gate... he's seen Kurt's new house... there's more security than their college campus had, and that's saying something for Yale campus security. _Perhaps you should have thought of that, before taking on the case against MerBerry Designs... you know the only reason you're doing this is to get to Kurt... and you know that your clients accusations have absolutely no merit whatsoever... in fact, you could be thrown in prison for fraud... that's how stupid this is Sebastian... _the voice in his head wouldn't shut up, and opening the door to find Quinn and a very pregnant Tina standing in the threshold, wasn't something he'd planned on happening... apparently, Mike and Finn were there also, but out of sight... girls are quite capable of fighting their own battles... he prepared himself for the slaps or punches, but Quinn just glared at him, shaking her head, and Tina had her arms crossed... best she could... no expression on her face... that's what scares him the most... Kurt used to do that all the time... he never knew what was going on...

* * *

When Kurt woke the next morning to his phone buzzing, he smiled and quickly opened the text. He and Blaine had already established their texting boundaries, but he'd never had that kind of relationship with Sebastian, so it was new and exciting... Kurt quickly read Blaine's text:

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Boyfriend, good morning... :) I hope you have a fabulous day, and just know that I will be thinking of you...: p **

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt chuckled and typed a quick reply, before almost falling out of bed when he realised that once again, they were going to be late for school...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**I will be thinking of you too boyfriend. Take good care of my daughter when we manage to get to school... I'll see you tonight...: p**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Maybe he's not sold on love again just yet, but you never know... he's on his way to happiness... well, until he finds out what's just around the corner... or staying four blocks away in a hotel more suited to a squid than a barstard... _School... Holly... _Shit... Kurt bolted into his daughter's bedroom, to find her dressed, with her arms crossed, a cheeky grin on her face... Kurt smirked, picking up his daughter, and heading into the kitchen...

* * *

**A/N: I really like this story. I've been wanting to write something like this for ages, but after _From Past to Present, _I kind of took a break. This is a long way from my other stories though. Check them out if you like. Next chapter: Holly turns Five, Kurt finds out that Sebastian's back, Tina has her baby, and the Klaine relationship heats up... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	5. Holly's Fifth Birthday

**A/N: So, chapter four. I don't know whether or not this is where the story seems to suddenly gain more flow, or if i'm stuck in this universe when i'm just writing something, and it's magically appearing on the page, in a slab of words... or even if it makes sense... but you guys are reading it, and favouriting it, so you must like it on some level... Thank you to everyone... Reviews are welcome... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Holly's Fifth Birthday**

Holly woke up on the morning of April 3rd and burst into Kurt's bedroom, jumping up and down happily, clapping and shouting about her birthday. Blaine stirred first, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, trying to get his boyfriend to wake up, but Holly wasn't going to let Kurt stay asleep. She catapulted herself onto the bed, and jumped on Kurt's legs, so the countertenor had no choice but to open his eyes and sit up, tickling his daughter as she squealed and rolled around on the bed. Blaine laughed and joined Kurt in tickling the now five year old girl. Kurt hadn't realised that it was six thirty, until he looked at the clock on the bedside table, and groaned, falling back onto the bed, so that Holly could sit on his chest, poking his face. He would have told her to stop, but she and Blaine were having some sort of teacher-student conversation that he'd never understand, and he didn't want to destroy that. He knew that Holly and Blaine would need to bond to be able to get along, and in order to bring him into their life, he has to get along with his daughter. The teacher doesn't seem to be having a hard time, Holly loves having him around. Slowly, trying not to hurt his daughter, he climbs out of bed, and heads into the ensuite bathroom. He and Blaine haven't gotten physical in their relationship yet; they're waiting and just getting to know one another before heading further into their relationship with one another. Holly was telling Blaine all about her party, and how they celebrate with a big shindig every year. Blaine chuckled when she mentioned the year that Kurt brought her a present, and the next day it broke. The designer kissed Holly's cheek, and moved so she could snuggle in between the two of them in the bed.

They've been frequenting each other's houses. Kurt will stay at Blaine's on weekends and Blaine on some weeknights. It works better for Kurt that way, and he doesn't have to worry about Holly, because she always stays with Finn and Quinn on the weekends anyway. He had planned his daughter's fifth birthday two weeks ago, and Blaine was more than happy to spend the day helping him to set up, whilst Holly went out with Santana and Brittany, who had come down especially for the young girl's day. Rachel would also be attending the party, and Blaine was worried that Kurt would freak out and not tell them about their relationship. In fact, he doesn't know why he hasn't. Blaine's told all of his friends about it, and they're happy for both of them, but Kurt's hiding something, and sometimes he wishes his boyfriend would tell him all about it. Holly is great for sharing secrets, but sometimes he just wants to know from Kurt. The teacher laughed and sat up when the doorbell rang. Holly laughed and left the room, leaving Blaine to answer the door. He was expecting maybe Quinn, or Holly's uncle, who he's seen in pictures with Kurt, but when he opened the door he wasn't expecting Wes and David, with big grins on their faces, to barge into the house, eyes wide and mouths open, gaping at the large house. Kurt took his time in the shower, knowing that Blaine would have answered the door, and that it's probably just Quinn or Finn. He heard the bedroom door open and Blaine's voice, mumbling about something. He got out of the shower, dressing quickly in the bathroom, and opened the door to the bedroom, still shirtless. Blaine had never seen Kurt shirtless before, so to have no warning, was like a shock to the system. Kurt smirked, and pulled his white shirt on, buttoning it up, and opening the bedroom door, to find Wes and David in the hall, sitting on the couch, debating whether or not it was expensive.

'Do you two know that it's illegal to break into someone's house?' Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow at the two, who stood suddenly, whilst Wes blushed... clearly he's a fan

'We didn't break in... Blaine opened the door...' Wes replied, not making eye contact with Kurt, cowering behind David when Blaine joined his boyfriend, now fully dressed as well

'I'd appreciate it, if the both of you could leave. I really need to inform my security of matters like this...' Kurt thought, leaving the three men in the hall

'Thanks... you couldn't have waited in the hall like I told you to?' Blaine said, slumping down onto the couch, ignoring his friend's protests that they were let in by Blaine, and that the gate was open, which Blaine thought weird, but didn't question...

* * *

Kurt was in the kitchen on the phone when Blaine, Wes, David and Holly joined him. He winked at his boyfriend, and handed Holly her lunch box, so she could pack her bag to go with Santana and Brittany when they arrive. Blaine had never heard Kurt shout until the room went silent and all that could be heard was the loud voice shouting into the phone, at whoever was on the other end. _Wonder what that's about? _Blaine thought to himself, pouring coffee's for himself, Wes and David. The other two men were flipping through MerBerry magazine, amazed and shocked that their best-friend was dating the world famous designer... it had taken Blaine almost three weeks to convince his two best-friends that they were dating. He'd called Kurt when he was in the middle of a meeting to prove it, which had led to a small argument about not calling during work hours. They had worked it out, but it had been the only thing they'd talked about. Neither had brought up the past again, and everytime Blaine mentioned it, Kurt would freeze up and change the subject. He was trying to understand everything about Kurt, but the designer not talking didn't help. He was knocked out of his thoughts, by Kurt hanging up the phone and throwing it onto the bench. Kurt had taken the day off work so he could be here for Holly's birthday, and as soon as Santana and Brittany come to pick her up, they can be off and doing what they need to be doing. Wes and David already have their list of instructions, they don't need to hang around, but they will, because they haven't met any of Kurt's friends, and they're nosy... _more like annoying flies that buzz around and don't go away..._Blaine thought to himself, as Kurt kissed his cheek and moved to answer the doorbell, which had just rung.

Blaine watched his boyfriend as he hugged Santana and Brittany, following them through to the living room. Holly ran into Santana's open arms to give the Latina woman a hug. Blaine watched the birthday girl, as she talked animatedly to Santana and Brittany. Wes and David had offered to help set up for the party, which Kurt was thankful for, but also a little weary of the two, he still doesn't know them very well, and from the stories Blaine had told him, he's not really sure he wants to... They're nice guys, just a little quirky... so of the male versions of Brittany... Santana returned Holly to the ground and moved over to where Blaine was standing. As far as he knew, Quinn was still the only person who knew about their relationship, from Kurt's friends and family. he's not really sure what that means for the others, but Kurt talks about them a bit, so he could probably match names to faces... Rachel is the one who used to date Finn, before they broke up, and she started dating Noah Puckerman, who she is now married to, and Finn went on to marry Quinn, who are expecting their first child. Santana was smirking at him, hip jutted out to one side, arms crossed. Blaine, admittedly, was a little intimidated...

'So, no offence, but why are you here? Aren't you Holly's teacher at that fancy school Kurtie can afford?' Santana asked, winking at the designer who rolled his eyes, shaking his head and pushing Wes and David's list of things to do into their hands, before the two headed towards the front door

'I was... parent/teacher conference,' Blaine replied, mentally patting himself on the back... Kurt should be the one to tell them, he doesn't want to put his boyfriend in that position... even though a part of him knows that Santana may be more clued in than either of them think.

'Right, well it's kind of obvious that you like Kurt, so as a warning... you break his heart, I break your face,' Santana said, smirking

'Duly noted,' Blaine replied, knowing it meant more now that it would down the line, when Santana actually finds out that they're dating.

* * *

Once they were rid of Santana, Brittany and Holly, Kurt and Blaine started preparing the party. It was all pink and purple streamers and lots of food. Kurt can cook, as Blaine discovered the first morning he woke up here. His boyfriend was ticking things off a list in his hand, managing to also maintain and conversation with Quinn on the phone. The party was scheduled to begin at two. That gives them a little over five hours to prepare everything and wait for the guests to arrive. Kurt was telling Quinn about the food they needed, making lists in his head. Blaine raised his eyebrow, but Kurt just pulled him into a hug, and told him that he needed a way to get rid of them because he has a headache, and he'd rather not leave anyone alone in his house. Blaine agreed, knowing his friends would probably turn the place upside down, following Kurt, as they grabbed jackets, shoes and wallets, before heading out the door and over to the BMW in the driveway. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, but Blaine was surprised to see that Kurt had such an expensive car. He knows that Kurt doesn't really spend much money on himself, so it must have been something extravagant to buy this car... _unless his father brought it for him... or his brother... or maybe it's just because he needs a car... _Blaine thought, wondering why he was all of a sudden thinking this way... he's never been concerned about the money, and he never will be. Kurt drove in silence, not even the radio playing, only speaking when the pulled into the supermarket car park, and Kurt asked Blaine if he needed anything, whilst they were shopping for tonight...

Blaine followed his boyfriend through the aisles, as they looked for the last minute supplies for Holly's party. It hadn't occurred to either of them that being together in the public eye could become a nightmare, but they'd been luck so far, he wasn't worried. It came with the territory; he was concerned about how his boyfriend would take it. Ever since their first date, Kurt's been trying to protect Blaine. Honestly, he'd rather it be out so they can deal and move on. Kurt was trying to decide between pink or purple streamers when he froze in the middle of the aisle, staring at the opposite end of the lane, squinting, before turning and heading towards the checkouts, Blaine confusedly, trailing behind. Practically before he could think, they were heading back out to the car, climbing inside. Kurt was looking around as though someone was following them... _paranoid much Kurt? You're probably seeing things... _the designer thought, starting the car, trying to ignore the worried looks from Blaine in the passenger seat. He'd gotten pretty much everything they would need in the two hours they were there anyway, so it's not like he'd have to go back. At this time, Kurt's less worried about his daughter's party anyway. He's more worried about what he thought he saw in the supermarket. They managed to get inside the house, before Kurt launched himself at Blaine, hugging him tightly; unaware of how much it was affecting the other. Three missed calls on the home phone, two from work and one from Finn made Kurt frown at the phone, before he was caught in a passionate embrace by Blaine...

* * *

Santana and Brittany had taken Holly out to the park for lunch. They weren't expecting the little girl to want to do anything major, knowing she had a party tonight, and Kurt had invited a bunch of her friends from school. Santana was excited to meet all of Holly's friends. She loves the kids, and knows that both she and Britt will make great parents... one day in the future, when they're ready for that. Brittany is watching the five year old, as she sits on the swing, not even trying to push herself into the air, just moving back and forward lazily. Santana moved over to the girl, kneeling down in front of her and taking her hands.

'So Holly, what's the deal with Daddy and Mr. Anderson?' Santana asked, as the five year old stood up and followed Santana back to the table.

'Daddy's smiling and laughing again. He and Mr. Blaine sleep in the bed together and call each other boyfriend's' Holly replied, plonking herself down on the seat

'They're together? Isn't that a good thing Holl?' the Latina asked, as Britt handed her a lunch box and drink

'I want papa,' Holly replied, missing the look on Santana's face at the mention of Sebastian.

What is she meant to say to that? she's glad Kurt is moving on, and that he's managed to keep the relationship out of the media, but she's a little miffed that the designer didn't tell them himself... _give him time San... You know how Kurt is... _Holly was distracted by Brittany telling her a story about Lord Tubbington, and quickly stood and moved to the footpath to make a call. If Sebastian is back in town, and he knows its Holly's birthday, then there's a possibility that he will show up at the party. She needs to warn Finn, to make sure the other man doesn't show up, because Kurt's happy, and she hasn't seen him smile in ages... Holly doesn't seem bothered by the fact that she spilled his father's secret. Brittany was talking to her about what she wanted for her birthday, and if she was excited about her party tonight. Santana joined them at the table, ignoring Brittany's questions about whom she was talking to, instead wrapping her arm around Holly and kissing the girls cheek. She smiled back, and thanked the two girls, before running off to play again...

* * *

Santana, Brittany and Holly arrived back at the house just before two. Blaine scooped the five year old into his arms, kissing her cheek, before dropping her onto the couch, and following Santana and Brittany into the kitchen, where Quinn and Kurt were finishing the last of the food. The Latina kept smirking at Blaine, and winking at Kurt, who laughed to himself and moved around the bench so he could kiss Blaine's cheek, and prepare himself for Santana's comments, and Brittany's squeal and hug. Quinn winked, silently relieved that he trusted Santana and Brittany enough to tell them about his relationship with Blaine. she's been trying to keep it to herself, when all she really wants to do is shout it to the world, and rub in Rachel's face that she knew first... she has always had a rivalry with the brunette diva, and when Kurt tells the rest of their friends, she's going to savour the moment, and make sure that Rachel knows that she wasn't the first... _shit, Mercedes... didn't think of that... _Quinn thought, mentally shrugging and moving back over to where Finn was setting up the table with food on it. Not long after, the first guests started arriving, and as soon as Rachel got in the door and spotted Blaine, she was following Kurt around, asking question after question about the man. If she asks him straight up, he'll tell her... otherwise she'll keep guessing until either Santana or Blaine tell her. Kurt managed to dodge the woman for the majority of the time, but she caught him in the kitchen preparing Holly's birthday cake. In her signature I'm-Rachel-Berry-so-I'm-going-to-stand-here-until-you-talk pose, Kurt almost slipped... _if she wants to know, she'll have to ask... _he thought, placing the final candle of his daughter's birthday cake, reaching for the matches. Rachel glimpsed the scars from Kurt's accident, and pulled the designer into a hug, before Kurt had even a chance to contemplate what was going on...

'I'm happy you're happy Kurt. Blaine's a great guy. I'll have to get to know him, but I'm glad you're happy,'

'Ah, thanks Rach. If you'll let me go, I have a five year old waiting impatiently for her cake, and a room full of people to entertain,' Kurt replied, smiling

'Oh right, sorry' Rachel replied, letting go of Kurt, winking at him, before heading back into the lounge and introducing herself to the man that had made her best-friend happier than he's ever been before

'Now it's started...' Kurt said to himself...

* * *

The party went off without too much hassle. Holly's friends spent most of the time outside in the back yard, whilst the adults watched from the patio. Blaine spent most of the afternoon talking to Quinn. No one else seemed to question why he was there, but Finn kept looking at him oddly. Kurt didn't seem to be bothered by the man; he was talking with Rachel and the other woman, who must be Mercedes about Holly's birthday and all of her presents. It was the first birthday she's spent without her papa, and Kurt's surprised that his daughter hasn't come and asked his where Sebastian is. He's not sure how he would answer that question. Puck joins him, handing the designer a beer, and joining in on the conversation Kurt was having with Mercedes and Rachel. He's always been respectful of his wife's need to spend time with her friends, and he understands that sometimes she needs space, and that's cool. But its times like these that he enjoys sitting around with his friends and family, having a couple of beers, and just enjoying the good life. Olivia enjoys playing with Holly and the other kids seem to be getting along fine. He's not since mentioned the failed attempt to thwart Sebastian to the others, nor has he told Kurt that the man is back in town... _Holly is going to hate me for hiding it, but she's better off not knowing Sebastian is here... _Puck thought, watching as Kurt smiled and laughed... something he hadn't done in a long time... Finn was also watching his brother, a content smile on his face, and Puck knew that the other man would be thinking about the accident, and trying to find a way to stop blaming himself... maybe there's a reason he still feels guilty about it... maybe he hasn't told them everything...

At three thirty, Holly was itching at the bit to open her presents. Kurt had to laugh as his daughter literally pulled him through the house, and over to the large pile of presents sitting on the lounge room table. Blaine smiled, and took a seat beside the birthday girl, whilst Kurt took the other side, and Finn held the camera on the opposite side of the table. Kurt was smiling, watching the excitement on his daughter's face as she opened present after present. When she got to Quinn and Finn's present, she jumped up and went to hug her uncle, causing Blaine to frown, but quickly look away from the taller man, who was watching him... _why is he staring at me like I'm some kind of sicko... does he know about Kurt? Does he know that it was all Finn's fault... _the thought made the ex-quarterback a little queasy, forcing him to sit down on the arm of the chair, and close his eyes, trying not to go back to that time... he doesn't want to do that here... Quinn doesn't seem to notice her husband's sudden departure from the goings on in the room, but Holly opened her present, a necklace with her name engraved on it, and was hugging the both of them, but Finn still didn't seem himself... Kurt's present to Holly was a card filled with money... two hundred dollars... from both himself and Blaine... who had signed the card, and put in a hundred. Holly hugged them both, kissing Kurt's cheek and Blaine's cheek, before grinning and sitting back on the ground... _Well, at least someone can make her happy... _Finn thought to himself, leaving the room quickly to stop himself from suffocating... Kurt watched his brother leave the room. Standing quickly, he followed Finn's retreating form to the backyard...

'What's going on brother?' Kurt asked, patting his shoulder

'Does Blaine know? I mean, I know you guys are friends... but have you told him about... what happened...?'

'No, I haven't. I don't know if I'm going to...'

'But Kurt... you have scars all over your body, and you haven't been able to sing for a long time...' Kurt turned away; he didn't need to be told something he already knew. He has scars all over his back, and some on his stomach, and sides. The one on his neck is only visible when you really look closely, and the large scar running from behind his ear to the middle of his skull is a barely there scar, but Kurt knows... Finn can see his brother contemplating what he's going to say next, but he's not afraid of the reaction because whatever it is, he deserves it.

'Finn, I'm not ready to tell Blaine... Why are you pushing this? Stop feeling guilty for something Karofsky did... you're not the one who put me in that wheelchair, or almost strangled me to death... we've talked about this... it's in the past...' Kurt replied, walking off to answer his ringing cell phone, neither of the men realising that they were being watched...

* * *

Blaine was wondering where his boyfriend was when both he and Finn hadn't returned from whatever it was they were doing, when they'd left the room fifteen minutes ago. Finn had returned, a little worse for wear, and Blaine was getting worried, afraid that his boyfriend had been kidnapped or run off or something. It's not like Kurt to go somewhere without telling anyone. Quinn was also looking for her brother-in-law, who she managed to locate in his study, head on the table, phone on speaker, a light voice coming through the other end talking about design mix ups and Milan... _Damn Hannah must have sent the wrong box to Milan... she's going to get in so much shit when Kurt gets back to work tomorrow... _Quinn thought, getting the designers attention, explaining that she and Finn were leaving because she's tired and he's worried about the baby. Kurt smiled from where he was laying his head on the desk, and stood up, moving to hug Quinn, holding on to her like his life depended on it... Quinn just let him hold on, knowing that whatever was brothering Finn, was something to do with Senior year of highschool... that was a hard year for all of them... no doubt there would be a lot of self loathing from Finn tonight, and then in the morning, he will call Kurt and the two will talk everything out like it's nothing... that's how it should be though... Kurt followed Quinn out of the study, and into the hall, where Tina, Mike, Rachel, Puck and Mercedes and Sam were also getting ready to leave. Holly was giving everyone kisses, and hugs and thanking them for her presents and for attending her party... Sam picked the girl up, and twirled her around, telling Kurt that he and Mercedes would make a time for lunch and catch up properly, to which Kurt shook his hand, and took his daughter back from the died-blonde man.

The rest of the occupants left soon after, and Kurt began the slow process of cleaning up, whilst Holly told Blaine about all the presents she'd gotten, whilst he sat on the couch, drinking the beer he still had in his hand. He was very intent on listening the young girl talk, like he could get the behind the scenes scoop on Kurt... he knows that he's slowly falling in love with the designer, and some part of him wants to shout it to the world, let Kurt know that he's not alone anymore, and he'll never have to be... _how do you know what Kurt's feeling Blaine? You don't know much about his past... _Blaine thought, wondering if it would be safe to ask his boyfriend about it... if Kurt doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't have to... _I know I'm falling in love with him... I know... I can feel it... _Blaine told himself, watching his boyfriend moving around the room, before standing, and pulling Kurt into a kiss, the two sitting back on the couch, and just relaxing... not caring about the mess... they would clean it up tomorrow... Holly climbed onto the couch, and rested her head on Blaine's lap, the teacher smiling as Kurt stood to put a movie on, sitting back on the couch with a wink towards Blaine, and a kiss to his daughters forehead...

* * *

Kurt was curled up on the couch with Blaine, a glass of wine, and _Bridesmaids _playing on the TV. Holly's party had been a hit with the kids, and Quinn even wanted Kurt to throw all the parties for hers and Finn's child when he or she is born. She and Finn refuse to know the sex, but that takes the fun out of everything anyway... the five year old in question was asleep on Blaine's lap. It was so cute; Kurt couldn't ignore the opportunity to take a picture. He stood, moving to get the camera, ignoring Blaine's pout, and protests that he really doesn't need to be photographed. He was about to return to the lounge, when the doorbell rang. Kurt checked the clock... 11pm... _Who would be here at this time of night? _Kurt thought, opening the door, only to come face to face with the past he thought he'd left behind... Sebastian...

'Hi Kurt...'

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._ **

* * *

**Next: We find out more about the accident, in a flashback that Finn has, whilst Kurt is telling Blaine about senior year of highschool. Sebastian is back, but we won't have a chapter on that until chapter six... So the TO BE CONTINUTED... is for chapter six... so stay tuned for that... also, coming up soon... Blaine tell's Kurt he loves him... How will Kurt react?**


	6. Finn, and the Past

**A/N: So, it's been a while since I last updated this story. Since then, the new season of Glee has started. Did everyone see the first episode? Brilliant. This season is going to be so good... and Kate Hudson? Man can she sing and dance... Anyway, thank you to those who read, review and follow this story, and me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Finn and the Past**

**Senior Year**

**William McKinley Highschool**

The New Directions had been ordered by Mr. Schuester to remain behind for an after school rehearsal to prepare them for National's. Finn, Kurt and Rachel were heading back to the choir room when Kurt told them he was going to his locker to get something. They let him go without thinking... Kurt didn't hear Karofsky and the other footballers until it was too late. The hand around his neck, and the sharp pains in his back, couldn't have been good. It was over before anything started. Karofsky was gone as Kurt fell to the ground, bleeding out and Rachel calling his name... He woke in the hospital, surrounded by friends and family... he tried sitting up, but he couldn't feel his legs, ribs, and his face was covered in scars and bruises... Finn was crying, but Kurt couldn't tell whether it was because of what happened to him, or the fact that he's awake... Burt seemed to be the most composed, but Kurt knew his father better than anyone, and he knew the man would be aching on the inside... no one likes to get news that their child is in a critical condition in the hospital...

'Kurt, you've been critically injured... severe trauma to your head and back. You may never regain full use of your legs,' the doctor said, standing at the foot of the hospital bed Kurt was lying in...

'I... can't...'

'Your throat has been damaged, there are choke marks on your neck... once it's healed, you'll be able to talk... hopefully...'

'What about singing?' Finn asked, knowing that his brother's hopes and dreams relied on his ability to sing countertenor... he wouldn't get into NYADA if he couldn't sing... there's just no way...

'Even if your throat recovers, I recommend not singing. I'm sorry, but that could cause a tear or worse damage...' the doctor replied, marking something on her clipboard, before leaving the room...

The whole room was silent, absorbing the news that had just been shared. Kurt realised two things at that moment: he may never walk again, and his singing dreams were over... he could barely remember the attack, so it's still sinking in that his dreams are over... how do you just give up on a dreams you've had since what? Age ten? No New York... No Rachel... No NYADA... Finn couldn't bear to see his brother this way, and know that he could have prevented this from happening... _if I'd gone with Kurt instead of Rachel... none of this would have happened... Kurt would be fine... he wouldn't have been found... bleeding to death, and beaten... in a hallway at McKinley... _if he'd gone with Kurt instead of Rachel, they'd probably been home right now, arguing over COD and trying to prevent their father from eating junk. But that's not the case. Kurt might be paralysed forever... just like Artie... Finn can see the other boy, in the corner of the room in his wheelchair, talking with Brittany and Mercedes... all of them have tears in their eyes... Rachel hasn't said a word... which is shocking, considering most of the time, she doesn't shut up... Santana is also really quiet, and Finn knows that means she cares... she might act like she doesn't... but deep down, underneath all of her own problems... she cares... more than she'd like people to think... they hadn't thought about anything at the house... Finn had been talking with Burt about what they could do to make Kurt's recovery easier, but they had nothing... well they did, but up and down the stairs in their house isn't the easiest way for the former countertenor to get around...

* * *

**End Flashback**

**Present Day**

Blaine was looking through all the photos Kurt had sitting out on the table. Apparently, in her fourth month of pregnancy, Quinn was becoming rather clucky... always looking for little tasks to do, so when she saw the photo's, she insisted on buying an album for them, and had been working on them slowly... Kurt was happy that his sister-in-law had something to keep her occupied whilst Finn was working, but he was worried because he knew she'd been coming up on some photos that he didn't want Blaine to see... or anyone for that matter... they're past photos, and they should stay there... of course, inviting your boyfriend over to stay the night, and then telling him he's not welcome to make himself at home... that's worse than someone saying that Vouge had been back-peddled, and pulled from the market. He just hopes that Blaine won't get that far into the box... he didn't want to have to talk about the past with his boyfriend... they've only been together a month and a half, and there's a whole period of Kurt's life that Blaine knows nothing about. They haven't slept together yet, so Blaine hasn't seen him naked, so for now, the scars are safe from sight, but eventually, they're going to get physical, and they're going to be on display for the entirety of the time, and Blaine will start asking questions, and... He's just not ready to relive that part of his life... Kurt sat down on the couch beside Blaine, who had put on _Finding Nemo _for Holly to watch, whilst Kurt handed him a coffee, and grabbed his sketch book. If there's one thing Blaine loves doing more than teaching, it's watching Kurt draw... his boyfriend is so graceful in that moment, it's like he could draw anything... he could be anything he wanted in that moment...

Kurt, on the other hand, hates when people watch him draw. He likes to have that element of surprise, and even though he knows Blaine isn't really watching the design, he still has a feeling of confidence loss when he's being watched. Holly is singing and clapping along with the TV, and if Kurt wasn't so focussed on what he was doing, it would have been distracting... regardless of his daughter's sudden need to sing loudly, it wasn't hard for him to retain focus... they hadn't talked about what had happened on the night of Holly's party... Kurt hadn't brought it up, and Blaine hadn't asked about it, although he was curious as to whom the man was and why Kurt had just stood there, frozen... _it's another in a long series of questions to add to your list Blaine... _he told himself, still flipping slowly through the photos. There was silence from the designer and his daughter, who seemed to be watching the movie now, lying on her stomach on the floor, pillow tucked under her arms. Blaine smiled, and realised just how content he was in this relationship, and how he just knows that Kurt will be the one person who he'll spend the rest of his life with... and okay, maybe he hasn't told any of this to his boyfriend, but they've plenty of time, it's not like... _Kurt was in a wheelchair? _Blaine asked himself, coming across the photo of his boyfriend, bruised face, in a wheelchair, with the same tall man he always sees Holly with, and another bald man, who he assumes is Kurt's father... they hadn't talked about this at all, but now it makes sense.

'You were in a wheelchair in highschool?' Blaine asked, as Kurt's head shot up, and straight to the picture he was holding... the pain was evident in his eyes, and the many deep breaths meant he was trying to prevent himself from crying...

'It's a long story,' Kurt whispered, just loud enough for Blaine to hear

'We've got a long while Kurt... I'm not going anywhere...' Blaine replied... curling up to Kurt, so he didn't have to talk loudly, and Holly wouldn't hear... the designer sighed...

'It was senior year, I should have known never to walk into that school alone, but I did. I didn't listen to my brother or Rachel...'

* * *

**Flashback**

**Senior Year**

Kurt had been home two weeks when he got his college acceptance letter... Yale University, New Haven, in Connecticut. Burt and Carole were thrilled when Finn got accepted to OSU, and knowing that Kurt would feel otherwise left out, felt excited for him too... Kurt could tell their enthusiasm wasn't real... he may be in a wheelchair, but he's not stupid... he gets accepted to and Ivy League college, and his parents won't let him go because of something that Karofsky did... _you know the only way to get back at the giant meathead is to walk again Kurt... Quinn's right... only you control the future... you want to walk again... do it... _he thought to himself, remembering back to the rehab sessions he'd been attending with Quinn after school for the past two weeks. Slowly, Kurt moved his left leg so he could place his foot on the floor... the same with the right foot, and then he hoisted himself up, holding onto the edge of the dining room table. Finn would flip right now if he were home... or at least inside... Kurt took a step away from the table, first left, then right... he'd have to let go, try to maintain his position without injuring himself any further... Quinn told him he needed to get up and walk around slowly... regain the feeling in his legs... so that's what he did... he let go of the table, and slowly took another step... left, right, left, right... until he was in the kitchen doorway, standing, not holding on to anything, and feeling as though for once in his life, things were going to go his way... of course, you know what they say about getting your hopes up to early...

He was doing fine, walking slowly around the kitchen, holding on to things when he lost balance, or just needed to stop... everything was going fine, until Carole walked in... she'd been outside, helping Burt and Finn, and was startled to see her step-son standing, let alone walking... this made her drop the glass she was holding, and tears spring to her eyes... Kurt didn't want a big deal made out of nothing... he's only been going to sessions for two weeks, and he's pushing it alot just by standing now... he could do more damage if he's not careful... Quinn should be here with him, to support him through this... but she's out with Sam, and that's okay... she has a life too... Carole turned and ran outside, probably getting Burt and Finn. Kurt had two options... he could stay standing, and have his family stop worrying over him, or he could rest his back, which was aching, and return to the chair... going for protecting his back, he slowly made his way back to the wheelchair, and sat down, wincing in pain, and knowing that it couldn't be good to be in that much pain from such little movement. Burt, Carole and Finn entered the kitchen to find it empty. Burt moved into the lounge, and found his son, watching TV, no sign of ever been walking around. Carole seemed confused by Kurt's change in motions... knowing he was walking and showing Burt and Finn, he must have been scared or something... Burt sighed, turning and leaving the lounge, Finn close behind. His mother must have been seeing things, or wishing for something that was never going to happen... and it's all his fault... he could have prevented this from happening... if only he'd been there before Karofsky could... do anything... Finn had been cleaning up things, when he came across Kurt's acceptance letter for Yale. Quinn had also been accepted there, so at least, if Burt let him go, Kurt would know someone.

'You know, if Kurt starts walking again, he'll be able to apply to OSU for the fall,' Finn heard his mother say, as he followed the sound of her voice out to the backyard

'He got accepted into Yale. There's no reason he can't go... Quinn's going as well,' Finn said, handing the letter to Burt

'Finn...'

'No, I won't let you guys ruin his only other dream, because of something that fucking Neanderthal did. I swear, that I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that Kurt goes to New Haven, and if that means going with him, then so be it,' Finn said, storming back into the house, not noticing Kurt by the backdoor, listening to the conversation...

* * *

**End Flashback**

Blaine hadn't moved from where he was snuggled up to Kurt. _I wish I had met Kurt during highschool; we could have helped one another... I know what it's like to go through something like that... well, not the wheelchair, but the bullying... and the assault... _Blaine thought, as Kurt flipped slowly through the photos of him back in highschool, stopping at certain ones to tell Blaine a story. He had never seen Kurt open up this much since they had started dating... a month they've been together, and it's been the best weeks of his life... Holly seems to enjoy having him around, and there's no pressure for sex, or anything... they'll do that when they're ready. Besides, they have much more depth in their relationship... they have to... The pictures of the New Directions made Blaine's smile grow. He could now put names to faces. Quinn, Rachel... Finn, Puckerman... all of them he'd never met, but could now identify if he was to ever see them. The tallest one of the bunch, Finn, is Kurt's brother... that's why Holly knows him... he's the uncle from the mall that one day... _it's all falling into place now... _Blaine thought, making a mental note to show Kurt photos of him back in highschool to even the field with the past a little. Not that it's a competition or anything... just Kurt sharing something from his past, and then Blaine from his... rather simple really... it's communication 101... Something Wes and David will never understand or grasp...

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the group photo of the New Directions at National's the year they won. He wasn't in the wheelchair, which was amazing, and it was even more of a feat that he'd managed to get there, given that he'd been given a one in one million chance... Quinn is mostly to blame for that... she wouldn't give up until Kurt could walk, or dance... _so really, all that credit you owe to Quinn... you never repaid her... she probably thinks you're ungrateful... _he couldn't think like that... he's not that timid boy in highschool anymore... he's twenty-five years old, has his own fashion line, is more famous than even Rachel Berry could have dreamed, and has the most amazing, gorgeous man in his arms, and a beautiful daughter... what more could he want right? These pictures are of the person he used to be... he's not that same person anymore... and as far as he's concerned, they're better off in the box, stashed away in the past forever... he's told Blaine enough... there doesn't seem to be anything else to add... _except maybe for the whole Sebastian thing? Are you ever going to talk Kurt? _He asked himself, knowing it would be a conversation they would have to have sooner rather than later... there are already enough secrets between them...

* * *

**Flashback**

**Three Months till National's**

**The "Finn" of it All**

He'd been walking more and more. Finn had caught onto his brother's secret, when he caught Quinn bringing him back from therapy. She didn't even bother to hide the fact. Sam didn't seem to be on Finn's side either, but seriously... Kurt should be walking around if he can... _why is he hiding? _Finn thought, walking into the lounge to find Kurt standing idly staring out the window. He turned to see his brother, and smiled softly... Finn hadn't pressured Kurt to keep walking after that. they needed to get his full strength back before they broke the news to Burt and Carole... _getting their hopes up and then crushing them will surely hurt more than it should... hell it would hurt me..._ Finn thought, helping his brother around the small room whilst Quinn watched from her chair. He shouldn't be, but he's growing closer to Quinn again... maybe it's the unfinished bond, or maybe it's just something else, but he shouldn't be feeling this way about Quinn when his own brother is the priority... besides... Rachel would probably kill him...

'You like her again don't you?' Kurt asked, as they reached the other side of the room, out of the earshot of the pretty blonde cheerleader

'Kurt... I'm with Rachel...'

'I know, and Rachel's one of my best friends, but you have to follow your heart sometimes... if that leads you to Quinn, then so be it... seriously Finn... are you in love with Rachel, or the idea and security of her?' Kurt asked

'When did you become so wise?' Finn asked, sarcastically, but secretly thinking about what his brother had just said...

He'd been thinking about it for weeks... Rachel is the kind of person anyone would push away at the first sign of... well opening her mouth... Quinn used to be a bitch, but she's changed alot in three years... it's hard, because Finn doesn't know whether or not to go with his heart or stay with Rachel... he can't ask his brother because he doesn't want to put Kurt in that position... in fact, he should blame him for this... after all, it is his fault he's now got to reconsider everything he's know for the last three years... he can go with Quinn, the first love of his life... or he can stay with Rachel... a woman he could see himself settling down with... _think how loud your children will be if you have them with Rachel? _He thought, chuckling, and then mentally slapping himself... Kurt had told him that he needed to choose, to make the right choice, he should follow his heart... but he needs to make sure that it's the person he can see himself with for the rest of his life... he needs to spend some time apart from both of them, and then make a choice... which is why Finn had to listen to Rachel cry the whole way back to her dads' house, and then the slap, and dealing with an explanation to Hiram and Leroy. They'd understood, but still weren't happy about it. Finn could understand... Kurt was still up when he got home, doing his leg exercises when he walked into the former countertenor's room. Mr. Schuester still wants Kurt to attend National's with them, even though he can't sing on stage... Rachel would probably sing sappy ballads for the next three months... but he has to stay strong... he needs time to adjust to what Kurt said... his brother is, ultimately... right.

* * *

**3 Years Later**

**Junior Year of College**

**Finn**

He'd been out with mates, not expecting to bump into anyone from highschool, but he was back in Lima, and he knew it would happen sooner or later. Quinn was working at the Lima Bean, happily talking with her co-worker. Kurt was off somewhere with his boyfriend Sebastian, and their one year old daughter Holly. He's an uncle... god he should tell Quinn that news... he approached the counter slowly, catching her eyes as she look up and blinked... a rush of emotions ran through him and he now knew the reason Kurt had told him all that stuff back in Senior year... it was leading him to this moment... where he would meet Quinn, and possibly have the future he never thought possible... he ordered a coffee, and told her where he was staying, that they should meet up, and that she looks good. She smiled, thanked him, and Finn left, leaving the ball in her court... it was her turn now... he'd waited long enough, and now it's his time to get it all... if only Kurt would dump Sebastian, they'd all be fine... Rachel is dating Puck, she's happy with a baby, surely there's no hurt feelings right?

He met up with Quinn later that night, and they had a great time. He was staying with Sebastian and Kurt in Westerville, so they made the night their own, by doing things they used to, before they broke up the first time...

'How is Kurt doing?' Quinn asked, as they approached the apartment block the former countertenor was living in

'He's dating this douche that we all hate and has a daughter... Holly... she's so adorable...'

'Oh my god... can I come up and meet her?' Quinn asked

'Sure, Kurt will be thrilled to see you,' Finn replied, smiling

* * *

**End Flashback**

**Present Day**

'When was the last time you sang? It feels like forever since I've been near a mic,' Blaine said, later that night as they sat down for dinner

'Daddy hasn't sung since highschool... he hurt his throat...' Holly said, missing Kurt's facial expression and Blaine's frown

'How did you hurt your throat?' Blaine asked

'Finn has a record company if you want to record something I could probably pull a few strings...' Kurt replied standing and moving into the kitchen...

_Kurt Hummel, you are an idiot. That was the perfect opportunity to tell him... oh shut up... _the argument in his head was drowning out the laughter of his boyfriend and daughter, but not the pain that had been dredged up from the place it had been buried all those years ago. Maybe if he talked, it would lift the weight... make it all go away... then again... what's to say that if he told Blaine about Sebastian, and the past... the man wouldn't up and leave faster than Rachel could say 'Broadway?' . Sure he'd tried to sing a couple of years back, but he hadn't been able to achieve anything where he used to be able to. Eventually, Blaine would figure out that it had something to do with highschool, but he's not ready to talk about it... _when will you be ready Kurt? It's been seven years... are you seriously going to keep holding onto this? _He asked himself, kicking over the boxes on the kitchen floor, making them crash to the ground... Blaine and Holly appeared at the door, worried looks on their faces... Kurt just left the room, muttering things to himself, and wondering if he was ever going to be able to let his boyfriend all the way in... he should never have let Sebastian get as close to him as he did... but Blaine's not like that... he's different... he's charming, funny and considerate... _that's why you love him... right Kurtie? _He heard Brittany's voice in his head... _then why can't you tell him? _Why can't I tell him?

* * *

Sebastian had been keeping a low profile since arriving in town. He knew where Kurt's house was, and the security team really needed to be briefed, because his friends kept leaving the path gate open for anyone to just walk in... Well except for Quinn, who always made sure it was shut and locked... nothing that would be easy for anyone to crack... Well except for Sebastian, who made the technology... well he didn't make it per say... the people who work for him did... Kurt just doesn't know much about his family... well, he knows more than most... but that's not enough... _he's not leaving until I say he can... that wasn't the deal, and will never be the deal... _Sebastian thought, as he stood out the front of the large mansion, staring up at the house before him... _he's done well for himself... _the man thought, hands in his pockets, waiting until Finn and Quinn had gotten inside before making his move... he wasn't sure how this was going to turn out... but Holly is his daughter too, and he shouldn't be denied seeing her on her birthday... five years old... it's lucky he didn't throw Kurt and Holly out on the street... if only it wasn't for the designer incessant need to live a real life, he wouldn't have cheated, and lost Kurt... then there's that teacher... apparently, according to Wes, they're dating... _he wouldn't do that to me... _Sebastian thought, making his way up the path to the house. He reached the front porch and the light flicked on... he was seriously hoping that they'd all be distracted by the five-year old, and not see the light... then again, ringing the doorbell wasn't the smartest option... they're sure to hear it...

He doesn't have to wait long... it might be late, but he knows that Kurt will still be up, either trying to get the girl into bed, or just sitting on the couch pining after him... he checked his watch once more, and waited, seeing the shadow of a person on the other side, before the door cracked open to reveal Kurt's shocked face... the only words he could think of were

"I still love you", but that's not what he wants to say right now so he settles for something less dramatic...

'Hi Kurt...'

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Sebastian's return stirs up a mix of emotions for Kurt. Blaine finds out what really happened with Kurt and Sebastian. A 'First Time' may be around the corner for the couple. Sebastian goes back to his meddling ways, trying to get in between the Klaine love. Brittany and Santana have news, and Mercedes lets Finn in on a secret she thought would remain buried... Tune in to find out what it is...Thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	7. Sebastian's Back

**A/N: So, this is a turning point in Kurt and Blaine's relationship. I hope I did alright. I'm not very good at writing smut scenes, so I sort of went around a little. Sebastian is also back in this chapter, and we find out why he's tracked down Kurt in Philadelphia, and what his real plans are for showing back up in the designers life. Thank you to everyone who favourite and alerts this story. I hope you're enjoying it. Reviews are welcome. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Sebastian's Back**

**RECAP:**

Kurt was curled up on the couch with Blaine, a glass of wine, and _Bridesmaids _playing on the TV. Holly's party had been a hit with the kids, and Quinn even wanted Kurt to throw all the parties for hers and Finn's child when he or she is born. She and Finn refuse to know the sex, but that takes the fun out of everything anyway... the five year old in question was asleep on Blaine's lap. It was so cute; Kurt couldn't ignore the opportunity to take a picture. He stood, moving to get the camera, ignoring Blaine's pout, and protests that he really doesn't need to be photographed. He was about to return to the lounge, when the doorbell rang. Kurt checked the clock... 11pm... _Who would be here at this time of night? _Kurt thought, opening the door, only to come face to face with the past he thought he'd left behind... Sebastian...

'Hi Kurt...'

* * *

**PRESENT DAY: Takes place just after this event**

Kurt stood in the doorway, gaping like a stupid person trying to answer a math question they didn't know the answer to. Holly, luckily, was distracted by the TV, and it's not like Kurt was going to invite the man in for drinks and catch-up. Blaine, however, wasn't so receptive to the distraction, and came out to see what was keeping Kurt. He didn't know the man in the doorway, but the way his boyfriend tensed up, must have meant it's someone from the past... someone who doesn't have any part in Kurt and Holly's lives anymore. Sebastian didn't seem to notice Blaine; he was looking past Kurt into the house, hoping to catch a glimpse of his daughter running up the stairs, or hiding in the hall or something so typically Holly. _I'm not going to get anywhere if we just stand here all night... besides, the security guard is watching me, and it's kind of creepy... _Sebastian thought to himself, finally acknowledging Blaine, reaching out to shake the shorter man's hand, and introducing himself as an 'old friend of Kurt's'. He didn't want an argument with his ex right now, besides, if Blaine's there, must mean something more is going on between the two... he's not that cold... right?

'What do you want?' Kurt asked, not bothering to invite him in, even though it's freezing

'We need to talk, but not here. Lunch, tomorrow at _Lucy's... _you can bring Blaine,' Sebastian said, grinning... Blaine just stood there, glaring at the man

'No thanks, we'll pass. Now if you don't mind, I have to put my daughter to bed...' Kurt replied, trying to close the door, Sebastian stopped him

'Can I see her?' he asked

'You walked out on me, I think you'll get the gesture,' Kurt replied, slamming the front door closed before turning and _storming _into the lounge, where Holly was curled up on the floor, fast asleep.

* * *

Blaine was distracted by his boyfriend's last sentence _you walked out on me... what could have happened between the two that's so bad? _Blaine thought, instantly knowing that 'an old friend' was to prevent an argument on the front porch, where anyone could walk past and see. Sebastian wasn't stupid, he knew about the press, but maybe he could use it to his advantage... Blaine was worried. If this was affecting Kurt this way, it must be hard holding in that pain and not talking to anyone about it... _now you know why he's so cautious... _Blaine thought, remembering back to when they had first started dating. He returned to the lounge to find it void of life. Kurt returned downstairs five minutes later, having put Holly to bed. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed the beers Finn had left behind from the fridge. Blaine had never seen his boyfriend drink anything other than diet coke and water... so this was a shock, especially when he doesn't know if it's because he's a recovering alcoholic, or... actually, he doesn't know much about his boyfriend, except for the fact that he was in a wheelchair in highschool, lived in Lima, and sang in the New Directions Show Choir in highschool. Now, he's not usually one who endorses getting drunk to deal with problems, but if it will make his boyfriend talk...

* * *

They were still going at two the next morning, despite the fact that Kurt had to work, and Blaine had papers to grade, and tests to write out for his older classes. He'd never seen Kurt drunk before, and it was rather amusing, all the stories he came up with, and the cheerful laughter. Stories about highschool, something about a party at Rachel's that went horribly wrong... the April Rhodes story, which Blaine isn't sure about... he'll have to ask Finn... and something else about Mr. Schuester and the guidance councillor and their relationship... Blaine was pretending to also be drunk, but he wanted to stay relatively sober, so he could help his boyfriend to bed when he decides to pass out. It's amazing that they've managed to keep the noise down, and haven't woken the sleeping five year old upstairs... Kurt listens when Blaine tells him about how he first met Wes and David, and being on the Warblers. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Kurt was also pretending to be drunk, and that he was paying attention to everything Blaine was saying. Alas, this wasn't the case when the designer started randomly poking the kitchen counter and giggling when it didn't do anything. Finn was going to be so pissed when he picks Kurt up tomorrow. If this wasn't bad before, Kurt seems to think that Blaine's as drunk as he is, and that never ends well, especially when..._okay... Kurt is handsy when he's drunk... I think it's time for bed... _Blaine thought, fending off his boyfriend's advances, even though he really wanted Kurt in that way... _he's drunk... I can't take advantage of him like that... _Blaine thought, helping his boyfriend up to the master bedroom, before laying him down on the bed. Blaine wasn't sure if it was a good idea to sleep beside Kurt tonight, or take the spare room, and prevent an awkward situation... he kissed his boyfriend's forehead, tucked the blanket around him, and left the room, tiptoeing past Holly's bedroom, into the guest room, and sighing at the thought of sleeping without Kurt beside him... neither had been able to sleep comfortably alone since they started dating...

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning with a massive hangover. He didn't remember much, but there was something in the back of his mind that told him he'd embarrassed himself in front of Blaine... when he got downstairs, his boyfriend and daughter were eating breakfast, both looking up and smiling cheerfully as he padded through the kitchen to the sink, grabbing a glass of water, and pain killers from the cupboard, downing the two tablets in one shot. Blaine was watching him, unsure of whether or not he should bring up what happened. Kurt hadn't said anything about Sebastian, nor had he really said anything... at all... it was like the event never happened, which was probably why Kurt was pretending he didn't exist. Blaine wasn't going to give up that easily though, and when Kurt's eyes widened at he moved out of the room quickly, Blaine knew he'd have to work fast to assure Kurt he wasn't upset by what happened, and that they need to talk about it... possibly everything... Kurt was in the bedroom, on the end of the bed, head in his hands, slowly rocking back and forth like an insane person... Blaine tentively sat beside him, placing a hand on his knee and smiling

'Nothing happened Kurt. I'm not mad, or upset or anything. I've never seen you like that though... what's going on? You don't have to tell me the whole story, but I'd like to know why we're having lunch with Sebastian,' Blaine replied

'Shit, I forgot about that. There's alot about me you don't know Blaine, I'd rather not let it interfere in our relationship. What's done is done,' Kurt said, itching to just spill everything to his boyfriend, but refraining, knowing that it would scare Blaine off

'Fine, I won't push. Just tell me... Did you and Sebastian used to be in a relationship?' Blaine asked, feeling Kurt tense beside him

'Yes. I need a shower,' Kurt replied, standing and moving into his ensuite bathroom

...

Blaine had a feeling that would be the answer, but now that he thought about it, it's a burning question in the back of his mind... _why is Sebastian here? Is it to win Kurt back? Kurt seems to really hate him though? So why is the tall, blonde, stinkingly handsome, man back in Philadelphia, interfering in their relationship? And what could possibly be so bad about Kurt's past that it would "interfere" in their relationship, so to speak? _Blaine was thinking so hard, he didn't notice Kurt had come out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel around his waist, heading to the large walk in wardrobe. Blaine was gaping, like a fish out of water, and trying to steady his thoughts... he knew his boyfriend was hot already, but he'd never seen Kurt shirtless, or as daring as to walk through the bedroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. The designer didn't seem bothered by it, but the minute Kurt had his head buried in the cupboard, he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, and stop himself blushing like a seventeen year old boy... Blaine was looking at the ground when Kurt turned around, fully dressed. He was sure that Blaine was trying to get rid of all of the dirty thoughts; Kurt was trying to do the same thing, but failing miserably, when Blaine looked up, falling off the bed, and landing on the floor. Holly was giggling from the doorway as Kurt helped the teacher up, and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Just letting you know that Tina had the baby. A girl named Kelly Leung Chang. She's so cute. You'll see her next week Kurt. Oh, and feel free to bring a date, or something... ;)**

**From: Mike Chang**

Kurt excitedly clapped and tried to reply whilst bouncing on the balls of his feet at the joyous news. He hasn't told Blaine about the Chang's annual November party, but he's going to, because they've been together almost two months, and Kurt wants to take him... even though they're going to be asked alot of questions... Rachel seems to have backed off though, coming to the conclusion that when Kurt's ready, he'll tell them all about Blaine. Speaking of, his boyfriend is watching him from the driver's side, eyebrow raised, small smile on his face. Kurt explains his reason for excitement and sends the text back to Mike and Tina.

**To: Mike Chang**

**OMG CONGRATULATIONS. I'M USING CAPS LOCK BECAUSE IT'S SO F**_**IRETR**_**UCKING AMAZING... I WAS GOING TO SWEAR, BUT THEN THOUGHT IT INAPPROPRIATE, HENCE THE FIRETRUCK REFERENCE. I'll be bringing a friend next week as well. Congrats, and give mine and Holly's love to Tina and Kelly.**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

* * *

Kurt had sent a text to Finn to let him know what was going on with Sebastian, just as they pulled up outside the restaurant they're supposed to be meeting him at. Blaine wasn't looking forward to sitting across from his boyfriend's ex, and talking about Holly. It just didn't seem right for him to do that... he's not the girl's papa, or father. He's just the teacher, who fell in love with her father... _wait love? _Blaine gripped Kurt's hand a little tighter as they entered the cafe, but Kurt didn't seem to notice, spotting Sebastian and making a bee-line for him, sliding into the booth opposite him, Blaine beside him, pressed so close together, it was more than obvious to Sebastian that something is going on between the two... _you left him remember Sebastian... it's your fault he's not in your arms back in Westerville right now... _he thought to himself, smirking at the worried look on Blaine's face. He'd never been able to make sense of the looks Kurt had on his face sometimes. After their first time together, he could kind of make sense of some of them, but he hadn't gotten them down pat like Blaine seems to have done. In a way, he kind of envies the man, for doing something he could never manage... he made Kurt fall in love with him... even though the designer won't admit it, or hasn't caught on... _that's your fault moron _his conscience told him once more, knowing that this would probably be the last time he'd ever have a civil, if not tense, conversation with Kurt, before breaking his heart again...

'Why are you really here Sebastian? Don't say to see Holly, because I know you better than that...'

'Indeed you do... let me ask you something... what's the deal with you two? I mean, dating the teacher of your child? Kurt that's not like you...'

'Leave Blaine, and my personal life out of this. It doesn't involve you anymore... Holly doesn't want to see you, Finn doesn't want to see you, and I don't want to see you, so tell me why you're here, or not only will I drive you out of Pennsylvania, I'll make sure you can never come back...' Kurt threatened, and then wondered how on earth he'd be able to do that...

'I guess now is as good a time as any. You might want to read this through with your lawyers... have a good day Kurt... I hope Blaine's better than I was...'

'Oh my god...' Kurt said, ignoring Sebastian's final comment against his boyfriend and looking down at the piece of paper in his hand...

'What's wrong?' Blaine asked

'He's suing me... for sole custody of Holly... the court case is in March... I have to appear in two weeks for a formal hearing... this can't be happening...' Kurt said, resting his still throbbing head on Blaine's shoulder, the paper falling on the table between their linked hands...

_Fucking barstard... _

* * *

When Quinn and Finn had been told the news, they were so angry. For a pregnant woman, Kurt had never seen his sister-in-law this mad, except maybe the time Finn almost ruined her surprise birthday party for Kurt's twenty-first, but other than that... she was kind of scary. The designer had been on the phone to his lawyers for the last two hours, trying to get to the bottom of this debate. Apparently, Sebastian had every right to go for sole custody of Holly, and that Kurt would need to mount a case against the other man, if he had any chance in hell of winning anything. Puck and Rachel had arrived later that night, waiting for any news from Harmony, Kurt's attorney, to sort out this mess. Surely, Sebastian couldn't do this to Kurt? His hangover was long from gone now, instead he was pacing his study, talking and flipping through depositions and information and anything else that Harmony had brought over two hours ago. Blaine had to go and pick Wes and David up from the airport, so he'd told his boyfriend he'd come over later, but right now, he's not really sure of anything. Sebastian is playing him... he wants something else out of this... there has to be a catch... _he's the only other person who knows how this really happened... but he doesn't have any claim to Holly... he's not the biological donor... _Kurt thought, pacing back and forth, pen in his hand, reading over the documents Sebastian had left for him. He was going to be looking into everyone that had something to do with Holly. Blaine, Finn, Quinn, Rachel... everyone, even Burt and Carole, who had also been furious and demanded to be kept in the loop and appear at the hearing... Kurt didn't want to stress his father out, but it was good to have them behind him on this... _not that they wouldn't be... they love that little girl as much as you do... _Kurt thought, following Harmony out to the lounge where the others were sitting around, each expressing their disgust for Sebastian.

...

He didn't want to discuss Sebastian. He would rather focus on the case that has been mounted against him. Blaine hadn't spoken much in the last few hours, simply sitting with Mercedes and Sam, silently talking and making sure everyone else had refreshments and food. Kurt had begun pacing, ironically reading out the contract to himself, exclaiming how stupid it was... or how he was going to 'kill the barstard' with every sentence. He'd have to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid, or that Finn and Puck don't do anything stupid. If he loses Holly's he's not sure he'll be able to go on... for the last four years, Holly has been his life... he's not sure what he'd do if he lost her... Quinn was flipping through papers with Rachel, both kept glaring at certain things, before placing pages aside. Kurt was wondering what had been going on, but stopped caring the moment he heard Blaine's voice through the silence... _I've never heard such a beautiful sound... clichéd Kurt... but completely true... _he thought, looking up from his self-rant, to make eye-contact with his boyfriend, who simply smiled and winked, going back to helping Mercedes pour drinks for everyone... _you've been dancing around the issue for weeks... you both know what you want... it's not like you're in highschool, dancing around one another... _he could just suggest it to him... no harm in that right? If Blaine says no, they can laugh it off, and talk about it some more together, and make the choice that's right for them... of course, the only person he can talk to about this is his sister-in-law, and it's not that he wouldn't talk to Quinn if he needed to, it's just... awkward to talk about... especially with Quinn being pregnant and everything... mental images bad...

'Hey, I was thinking. Wes and David are staying with Nick and Jeff tonight, so how would you and Holly like to stay over at the apartment?' Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's midsection, smiling as Kurt turned to face him

'I think that's a great idea. I have something to talk to you about anyway,' Kurt replied, turning back to the island counter before Blaine could see the blush

'Kurt... what do you need to talk to me about?' Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow and moving so that Kurt had no choice but to look at him

'N-nothing important... just... stuff. Excuse me,' Kurt replied, moving back into the lounge, leaving a smirking Blaine in the kitchen... _I know exactly how you feel baby... _he thought

* * *

By the time Kurt and Holly arrived at the apartment that Blaine shares with Wes and David, he had already made them dinner and put a movie on to distract Holly, whilst he tried to get Kurt to talk to him about what was going on. Wes and David had been shocked when Blaine told them Kurt was staying over, considering they still don't believe that Blaine is dating anyone. Holly was asleep, and Kurt looked content, sprawled out on the floor, legs in the air, sketching. Blaine picked up Holly, and carried her into the spare room, tucking her into bed, before pulling the door closed, and returning to the lounge, to find his boyfriend had moved to the couch, curling as close to the corner as he could get, the farthest distance away from Blaine... _okay, there's something weird going on... maybe I should broach the subject first, then it won't be so weird... _Blaine thought, after all, if they were on the same page, it would only be natural right? Kurt had changed the channel, flipping through the stations, and settling on a repeat of _Friends_... taking a chance, Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, the designer snuggling into his boyfriend, smiling. _It's now or never Blaine... kiss him and see where it leads... here goes nothing..._ Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's still lying back on the couch with Kurt between him and the back of the sofa. Since they had gotten together, kissing had been their go to thing. They hadn't gone past making out, but Blaine had plans to change that... if only his boyfriend hadn't beaten him to the punch.

'Blaine... are you sure you want to do this?' Kurt asked, breathless and content

'Absolutely... I'm glad we waited. If you want to wait more, I'll do it Kurt... no pressure. I really like you, and I don't want to stuff this up, but I've been waiting for this moment since I first met you...'

'Stop talking then...' Kurt replied, reconnecting their lips, and moving his hands to caress Blaine's cheek, and chest, moving slowly and resting over the top of his pectoral

* * *

Somehow, they had managed to get from the couch, to Blaine's room and his bed without tripping over anything, or crashing into the door. Kurt was trying not to think about this accomplishment, but it was a feat that he would point out later. _Not thinking about this right now... _Kurt thought, as Blaine pulled his shirt over his head. _Good thing it's dark... _Kurt thought, the scars on his back not exactly attractive, even though they're faded after all these years. Both men were now shirtless, and kissing... _another feat, keeping our mouths attached... why the fuck am I think about all this right now? _Kurt thought, pushing Blaine back onto his bed, and straddling his waist. They hadn't done this before. Their classic make-out position was just lying facing one another, never had they gone this far, of course, there is a reason for that... Kurt didn't have a preference for positions, and as far as he could tell, neither did Blaine. Although, how Blaine managed to flip them over without Kurt noticing was beyond him... only minutes later, they were both naked, and panting... well, Blaine wasn't, but Kurt thought he might have been. If he had of known that his boyfriend was a god before now, he probably wouldn't have waited so long to have sex with him.

'God you're gorgeous,' Kurt managed to get out between Blaine flipping him over and taking him

'So you've said five times in the past minute. You're sexy too Kurt... fuck,'

'So you keep telling... oh my god...'

'Nope, just Blaine,' he said, and if Kurt hadn't been otherwise preoccupied, he would have slapped his boyfriend.

* * *

They had spent the rest of their post-coitus faze talking. Blaine had been telling Kurt about life at Dalton, and both had agreed that neither had any regrets about what had just happened. Kurt was blushing everytime Blaine said the word sex in the same sentence as his name, and it made him feel like he was back in college... only different... everything else had fallen away, and after the third time... seriously, it's Blaine what do you expect? They're both young and still have enough energy to go three rounds... they had fallen asleep wrapped in each others arms. They had planned to use the Saturday to sleep in, and spend the day with Holly, but Wes and David had other ideas... like bursting into Blaine's room, not even noticing Kurt lying there, both naked (luckily covered by the duvet), until Blaine shouted at them to get out... David was gaping... Wes just looked normal, but it's like a light had just gone off in their heads... it was a strange thing for Blaine to see his two best-friends actually get something after such a long time, but when both winked and left the room, he groaned and fell back onto the bed, knowing that the minute they get out there, it's going to be innuendo after innuendo... so long as they don't wake... there was a squeal (seriously) from David, and then Holly's voice could be heard. Kurt sat up, pulling on his discarded sweat pants, and sprinted out of the room. Holly was standing in the hall, arms cross, whilst David just stared at her...

'It's rude to stare at people you know,' she s,aid, winking at her father who just smirked

'You're... small...'

'I'm five... what do you expect?' Holly replied, moving past David to hug her father

'I'm... this... it's too early... nice to see you again Kurt...' David said, heading into the bathroom, closing the door.

'Well, that's something different to wake up to,' Kurt replied, chuckling at his boyfriend, who had appeared in the doorway, shirtless and adorably sated.

...

Kurt winked and took Holly into the kitchen, thinking over the ways he was going to beat Sebastian... without telling Blaine about the past... well, maybe not all of it...

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: It's christmas, and also Klaine's two month anniversary. Sebastian continues to cause trouble in everyone's lives, and gains a headway in the custody case, when Finn slips up and punches the man in the face. Blaine is fed up with Kurt not talking to him about the past and decides to go around him by talking to Quinn. Klaine tell their friends about their relationship. Stay tuned. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	8. Merry Christmas

**A/N: Well hello there. I've been absent from this story and my other stories for a while. Sorry about that. It wasn't intended. Uni got the better of me. But, i've finished for the year, and now I can focus on writing, so there might be two or three chapters uploaded today, depending on what i'm doing, or if I can be bothered. I will definately try and upload for _Forever Unstoppable _today, so if you read that story, you'll be in luck with a new chapter. If you're still with me on this story, I hope you enjoy it, and i'm sorry for the delay in uploads. I'm going to try and go back to every Friday, so I hope I can keep up with myself... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Merry Christmas**

Quinn had promised that she and Finn would keep their Christmas low-key this year. Mike and Tina have a four week old baby, and Quinn's pregnant... they can't afford to be running around planning large extravaganzas and hoping that the queen of Sheba shows up or something... Rachel seems to think that Christmas means throwing a really extravagant party and inviting all kinds of people from every single part of her life, but Kurt isn't looking forward to the holidays... he has a court case tomorrow morning, and whilst his lawyers guarantee that Sebastian has nothing on him, there is a sinking feeling that they're hiding something from Kurt, and the designer hates when people hide things from him... he's a good father... he's a hell of a lot better than Sebastian will ever be, and he knows that Blaine wouldn't hurt Holly in any way... he's her teacher... it's just Puck and Finn they have to be careful about. Don't want those two going off to beat the shit out of Sebastian... that would put a bad image onto Kurt's head... then again, it's like the man is asking for a fight, because he keeps showing up wherever they are, and randomly digging into everyone's business... he even went as far as to stalk Finn and Quinn to their ultra-sound. _That in itself is kind of creepy, and not something that Sebastian should make a habit of doing. _Another thing, Kurt is worried about his upcoming anniversary. He and Blaine have been together two months on the fifteenth of December. It's nothing big, but to him, that's a milestone in such a new relationship.

Tina and Mike had been filled in about the court case, and were firmly set on Kurt's side, of course, they don't know the full story about why he and Sebastian broke up in the first place, but some things are better kept hidden. Some things are better when your friends don't know about them. It's not like he's ashamed of anything, what is there to be ashamed of? He just doesn't want that to change people's opinions about him. He's not a bad person, he's a wonderful father and brother and son, and no one can dispute that. Finn would stick up for him if anyone said anything, but he doesn't want Finn to get him in more trouble, by bashing anyone and putting that reputation on him before the trial. They can't afford any slip ups or mistakes. Finn knows this, but it's still hard. He would rather kill Sebastian than watch him ruin Kurt's life, and he loves that about his brother, but they can't be worrying about that stuff now. They have to worry about other things, like Christmas, and anniversary. Blaine had been making lunch for himself and Holly, whilst Kurt sat with the lawyers and talked about strategy and what they would say and do at the trial. They had wanted to spend as much time together as possible to talk through things, before the first trial, and of course, because they were getting closer and closer in their relationship.

'Do you think we have a chance of winning this thing if Sebastian brings up the past?' Kurt asked, thanking his boyfriend for the drink before turning back to the papers in front of him

'I think we can win this period. Kurt you're the biological father. We have the surrogate mother and we have all of your friends and family, so the chance of Sebastian winning this custody hearing, is slim to none,'

'Yeah, but there is a chance he'll play dirty right. I mean, he's obviously serious about this,' Blaine said, flipping through the _Vouge _on the kitchen table

'If he plays dirty, then we'll play dirtier right back,' Kurt replied, winking and sipping the diet coke on the table.

* * *

Sebastian knew he was crossing a line by digging into Blaine's past. He didn't think he'd actually find anything, but when he did, the thought of using is against Kurt sprung to mind. He always says he doesn't want to hurt his ex, but that doesn't mean he can't mess with Blaine a little, stir the man up, and make him regret taking Kurt and Holly away from him. Of course, if he could get Finn and Puck to slip up and punch him, he'd have even more reason to take Holly from Kurt. _that sounds harsh... you don't want to hurt anyone, but you made a mistake giving up Kurt... _he thought, flipping through the deposition in front of him, ignoring everything his lawyer was saying, in the hopes that the woman would fuck off and leave him alone. Of course, that wouldn't happen, because he made it so their first trial would be tomorrow. He wants Holly over Christmas and then afterwards, they can work something out. It had started raining outside, but from his hotel room, Sebastian could see the neighbourhood where Kurt's house was located. If Rachel had her way, she'd probably have him chased out of town, but this isn't New York, or Lima... they can't boss him around anymore. He was the one who walked out on Kurt, so really he should pay for that, but he loves Holly as much as Kurt and he thinks that he can be the better father, providing for his daughter, and spending time with her. Kurt is always travelling, and leaving Holly with Blaine... probably not the smartest idea... _then again Sebastian, it could be because you don't know Blaine all that well... _it's not that, he just doesn't like the teacher...

* * *

Two weeks before Christmas, the streets are lined with Christmas decorations and every store is packed with people doing last minute present shopping. Amongst many commuters, are Kurt and Mercedes. He has no idea what to get Blaine neither for their anniversary, nor for Christmas, and it's making things harder for him. He has the trial, two month anniversary, Christmas, Rachel's party, Mike and Tina's post-baby shower... there is so much stuff on in such a small amount of time, if he doesn't slow down for a couple of days, he won't appreciate anything that is thrown his way. Blaine deserves more than that, and he wouldn't let their anniversary go past without a celebration... _Okay Kurt, you have four days till your anniversary, worry about that when the time comes. You have a trial in two hours, and still have to get something for Blaine... _he thought to himself, as people started recognising him in the street. That's what he was afraid of. Moving to such a town as this, that he'd get recognised easier... he has three big stores here, and the other companies that he owns, plus Hudmel Inc, it's not like he wouldn't be noticed, but he didn't think it would be right now, for something so trivial like a court case about the custody of his six year old daughter. Mercedes was listing off a bunch of things she needed to get for Rachel's party, and for Sam and her parents. Kurt just walked beside her in silence, hoping that he would be able to get through the next two hours and not break at Sebastian's presence. Blaine had been texting him all day with little happy messages to get him through the day. Holly is at school, and that's the best thing for her, she doesn't need to be wrapped up in all of this. Blaine is going to get someone to take over his class for the afternoon so he can try and be with Kurt at the trial, but it's not looking good, and Kurt's not sure how well that will go down with Sebastian. _Abandoning class, unreliable teaching methods... anything could be written down and used against us... _Kurt thought, helping Mercedes carry three of the eight bags she was holding.

They managed to get home before Mercedes brought the whole shopping centre, and settled at the dining room table, waiting for Blaine to get off from school and meet them here. Finn and Puck had promised they would try to get work off too, but Kurt didn't think it wise those two be there, in case something happens. Puck set a no argument stance, and the others kind of had to follow it. Finn insisted that because he's the uncle, and Kurt's brother, he has to be there for moral support. Quinn was also on this page, and therefore, Rachel needed to be there as well. _How am I going to explain to them about Blaine being there without giving away our relationship status? I want to tell them on Friday... but if they find out before hand... is it really so bad that they know Kurt? _He asked himself, thinking if maybe he should just get it over with, and let the petals fall where they may. Their anniversary was the week before Christmas, and Christmas is two weeks away, meaning their anniversary is in a week, and Kurt hasn't gone out to buy anything for Blaine... he doesn't even have Holly's Christmas presents yet, let alone anyone else's. Kurt's lawyer promised that she would do everything in her power to make Sebastian pay for this, but he hasn't heard anything. Mercedes had offered to look after Holly, which Kurt was grateful for, giving Quinn a break from babysitting duty, to focus on becoming a mother herself. Holly didn't need to be at this trial, Kurt's not even sure what it's about to be honest... _I guess we're about to find out... _Kurt thought, as the knock on the door came, and Kurt hugged Mercedes, grabbing his coat and heading to the foyer, opening the door, and stepping out onto the front porch, linking arms with Blaine, as they headed towards the car. _Might as well get it over with... _Kurt thought, going over his deposition mentally as Blaine kissed his cheek and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

The family court is alot smaller than the normal court rooms they have. It's like forcing the families to be so close is like a wake-up call to what's going on in their lives and gives them the chance to change their minds. Sebastian is already seated with his lawyer when Kurt and Blaine arrived. Rachel, Finn, Puck and Quinn are seated in the watching area with Blaine, whilst Kurt and his lawyer move to the only other empty table to take their places. The judge, Mrs. Wilkerson, was chosen specifically because of her dealings in family law, including same-sex relationships. She's well liked by members of the public, and Rachel seems to think that her track record outshines any other achievement she's made in her life... _as long as she doesn't grant custody to Sebastian... _Kurt thought, knowing this could go either way... in his favour, or against him.

'Please be seated. We are here today to discuss the possibility of Holly Renee Hummel's transference between homes. The two parents in question are both present and will have a chance to speak later, but for right now, we're going to give a ruling that will start us off,'

'What do they mean by that?' Kurt asked, not understanding what was happening, his lawyer didn't look too happy either

'It's an early plea. The other court case, the big one where Holly has to testify, that's not till March... this is like, a make-shift trial. Their ruling will probably mean that temporary shared custody will be granted to both you and Sebastian... you'll have to share your daughter. It's only a formality Kurt,' she replied, taking Kurt's hand as the judge kept talking about family values and importance

'I don't like this... I don't like this at all,' Kurt said softly, listening as the judge declared temporary, emphasis on temporary, joint custody for the period of December 10th through 28th...

* * *

Finn was furious. Sebastian would have to come to the house to talk with Kurt about days of sharing, and all of that. The worst part would be having him in the house. It's bad enough he's in Philadelphia, but in their house... _no way on hells earth am I ever letting that happen... I wouldn't... and I won't... if he wants to talk, we'll go to Maine's... _Kurt thought, clenching his fists under the table, ignoring the whispers of his friends behind him, and Finn's sneering out of the corner of his eye. He knew bringing them was a mistake, if they do anything stupid within the next eighteen days, he could lose all custody he has... _temporary joint custody... who the fuck is this woman to determine that? _Kurt thought, wanting to slam his fist against the table, his anger threatening to boil over, and leave him with even less than he started with... Sebastian had been watching him the whole time, but Kurt refused to make eye-contact. When the gavel was finally sounded, and Kurt stood, he leant against the table, arms cross, waiting for Sebastian to finish with his lawyer, before the blonde man turned to face him, and all hell broke loose. Finn was being held back by Puck, luckily; otherwise the taller of all of them probably would have pounded on Kurt's ex, and left him barely breathing... Rachel was glaring at him, and if Kurt knows Rachel's glare (and he does) you don't want to be on the other end of that.

'So, should I pick Holly up from school?' Sebastian asked, mimicking Kurt's stance, whilst Blaine scoffed and took Kurt's hand

'I don't think that will be necessary. Mercedes has already picked her up, and we need to discuss how this is going to work,' Kurt replied, talking in his lower register so that Sebastian knew he was pissed off...

'I'll take her every second day, and on Christmas Eve. You can have her Christmas day, and all corresponding days in between days I have her. So, if I pick her up tomorrow, you can have her back on Saturday,' Sebastian replied, smirking at Kurt who hadn't changed his previous facial expression at all

'Don't think that I don't know what you're up to. You may be tough shit back in Westerville, with all your mates and your prestige, but if there's one thing I know how to do, it's fight... and if you think this means you win... you're wrong... you won't win this trial Smythe... and you definitely won't win me... so don't even try. Holly starts school at eight am sharp every weekday, she's in bed by eight pm, and so help me if you don't feed her well...' Kurt replied, leaving Sebastian and Blaine standing by the tables as he followed Rachel and Quinn outside...

* * *

Lunch was meant to be a happy affair, listening to stories about people's days, and judging Rachel's outfits, whilst Finn and Puck shared strategy about COD or whatever game they were trying to play this week. Kurt had never seen his friends so down, and he knows that there's no reason to be happy, but they can at least try to get on with their lives for the next eighteen days. Blaine had to go back to work; he'd only been given the afternoon off for the trial, so it was just Kurt with his family. Burt had wanted to come down, but his father in the same town as Sebastian, wouldn't end well for anyone. He wants to keep Holly, not lose her. The media is in on it now. Sebastian must have tipped them off, because they've been following them around since the end of the trial. Kurt is a good father. He's never begrudged his daughter anything she wants, and he never will. He's worried about what Sebastian might do whilst she's over there though. She has a routine, and he doesn't want that to be broken, also, his ex is a psycho so there's that...

* * *

Their arrangement, as Puck was calling it, had been working out well so far. Kurt had panicked the first night he'd stayed at Blaine's without Holly, and the second night, he'd felt that without the girl, his house felt empty... so Blaine offered to move into the house temporarily, to take up the space that Holly would usually encompass. It would only be for three weeks, and then he'd go back to his apartment with Wes and David. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina had organised the Christmas party, and a luncheon at the Chang house the week before had been the perfect opportunity to announce to everyone that they are dating. Blaine had been over the moon when he was accepted into the New Directions group, with handshakes and smiles. Tina and Quinn had spent most of the afternoon, telling stories about Kurt in highschool, and congratulating them. Rachel was a little iffy to begin with, but she warmed up to Blaine, when he mentioned Broadway and the fact that he's a singer. Kurt had warned him not to mention that he was head of the Warblers, which turned out to work in his favour, when someone brought up some Jesse guy, and Puck almost jumped out of his chair he was that pissed off. If they were talking about Jesse St. James, Blaine would understand why. Wes had mentioned him in senior year, just before Regional's. Obviously, he wasn't the best person to trust with anything, so Blaine never met him, but he'd heard about this one school he'd gone to and he'd completely destroyed the lead singer... that must have been McKinley. Kurt didn't have Holly on tonight, not for Christmas Eve, she was spending that with Sebastian, and unfortunately, that meant that they wouldn't be able to do what they normally do on Christmas Eve, sit up until midnight, and then fall asleep on the couch, only for Holly to wake up early to open her presents. Blaine had been staying with Kurt, and their two month old relationship had stood already three mishaps, and a small fight. Quinn promised Kurt that she and Finn would protect him this time. they hadn't been involved much with Kurt and Sebastian... only because Sebastian didn't like the New Directions and therefore would go out with Kurt to any functions... _yeah, he probably spent most of that time fucking other guys whilst you were out Kurt... remember... _he thought to himself, as he help Rachel set the large dining room table in her house.

The tree in the corner of the room was large, and well decorated. Puck and Rachel are both Jewish, but they celebrate Christmas because of their friends. Kurt wonders sometimes if people can actually change. Puck seems to have changed from highschool to now, and alot of his friends have grown up and matured over the years, but can people really ever change? Sebastian was the same person throughout their entire relationship. He said he changed, but he didn't. According to Wes and Nick, people only change as much as they chose. You can't change a person to be someone you want them to be, only they can make that choice... isn't that what love is though? Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the ones that you love? Wouldn't that be the more humane option? Try to fit in with your lover's family and friends, in order to maintain that love you have? Maybe you don't love people at all... maybe it's all fake and the universe is messing with people, making them believe things that aren't true. Sebastian never tried to change. He didn't like Burt from the beginning, and it was clear to Kurt that his family weren't too fond of the blonde man either. How could he not see what was happening right in front of him? Sebastian was never home, and when he was, he was always distant, or studying... Holly became less of a priority for him as the time went on, until finally, he got bored or living two lives with Kurt, and told him the truth. He could have done with that back when they were in college... not after they had graduated, and had a daughter. Rachel's doorbell sounding knocked Kurt back into reality, as he was called to the foyer by a rather irate Noah Puckerman.

'Merry Christmas Kurt... I found your man walking up the drive and this little girl...' Sebastian said, handing Kurt her presents and bag, as Blaine stepped inside, kissing Kurt's cheek

'Thanks for dropping her off here,' Kurt replied, going to shut the door, but being stopped by Sebastian

'I thought maybe we could talk... I kind of have a Christmas present that I want to give you, but not in front of everyone,' Sebastian said, stepping inside without permission, forcing Kurt to step back

'I don't have the patience to deal with you right now Sebastian. You lost the right to demand things of me a long time ago. Thank you for bringing my daughter back. Have a nice Christmas,' Kurt replied, pushing him outside and closing the door, sinking down to the floor, head in his hands... maybe he can't do this anymore... maybe he's tired of it...

* * *

Holly was thrilled to have Olivia to play with. Rachel and Puck had been running around, trying to get Christmas lunch ready, and hadn't been paying attention to what the girls were talking about, but Rachel heard small snippets of their conversation, including something about Blaine and wanting him to be her papa, not Sebastian. She clutched the side of the bench, and smiled to herself, happy tears falling from her eyes. She was so overwhelmed, when Blaine entered the kitchen to offer his services, she clutched onto him like he was her lifeline, and she didn't want to let him go. He was stunned, but hugged the woman back, before she pulled away, smiling, tears streaming down her face, and grabbed his face in her hands, kissing his cheek and thanking him, before grabbing a plate of food and leaving the teacher alone in the kitchen. Finn and Kurt had witness the whole thing from the backyard, unbeknownst to Blaine, who stood for a few more minutes, before shaking it off, and heading back to help Rachel. Kurt smiled as Finn pulled his brother into a hug, whispering that he was going to throw Blaine a party for making him and Holly smile and laugh like they used to. He's the big brother... he has to look after Kurt... and Holly. He would never begrudge his own child anything, or his niece.

'You deserve to be happy Kurt. Blaine gives you that,' Finn said, as the two men headed back inside, beers in hand

'Promise me one thing... if Sebastian comes near you or Puck, don't hit him...' Kurt asked, leaning against the threshold to the dining room

'Dude, I would never do anything that would jeopardise this case. Sebastian isn't the biological parent... have you told Blaine about that yet?' Finn asked

'No. We've only been together two months Finn...' Kurt replied, taking his beer and heading into the dining room.

* * *

**Flashback: Holly's First Day with Sebastian**

He'd only had his daughter an hour, and she was already grumpy and refusing to talk to him. Okay, so maybe he'd gone about this whole thing the wrong way. Not giving Kurt the chance to explain what was going on was probably a bad move on his part, but he got what he wanted... for now... Holly didn't seem to be very happy about it though... like she'd rather be with Kurt... well two can play at this game... he's going to show her why living with him will be so much better than living with Kurt, and he'll make her chose him, if he has to go to the worst extremes possible. She talks alot about Blaine. When he'd arrived at school to pick her up, she was talking to him like he was her father... a strange man that she doesn't know, talking to her like they're related... he should call child services... then again, what's that going to do but give him a bad reputation when they find out that Blaine's a teacher, and has been since he graduated three years ago? Why should he have to deal with all this crap? Oh right, he's the one that broke up with Kurt... doesn't mean he can't have a little fun with all this shit that's going down, and he does love Holly like she's his own... even though he's not the biological father, he still loves her like he is... doesn't that say something? Doesn't that prove something to people... he's not a bad person, he just got lost for a while... he's going to win back Kurt, and his daughter, and they're going to move back to New York, and live out their lives. If Sebastian has to, he'll ask Kurt to marry him... if that's what the designer wants, then that's what he'll do... _be Blaine won't do that for him... _Sebastian thought, and then kicked himself... _of course he'd do that... it's Kurt... _

Blaine hadn't been looking forward to Sebastian picking up Holly. He was dreading it, and he knew most of the other teachers were confused, because he's dating Kurt, but this man is picking up Holly. He didn't want to delve into his boyfriend's private business, and the media were getting out of control. He'd called Kurt earlier that day to inform him of the press, only to find out that Kurt was having the same problem. He wasn't going to say anything to them, he didn't want that burden on his shoulders. Wes and David had been smart-asses to them when the got home, telling them crack stories, and having their fifteen minutes of fame, by introducing them to Wes' gavel from Dalton, and making kind of a mini-series... what surprised Blaine, was the fact that the cameras didn't turn off, or walk away... that in itself was proof to Blaine that they will use anything they can for a story. Consequently, the story in the paper the next day was about Blaine's psycho roommates, which had infuriated Finn and Puck and his boyfriend. Kurt hadn't said much about how he was feeling about the whole thing, but it was hard for him, why wouldn't it be? he practically has to give into the demands that Sebastian wants, until March next year. _If I had my way, and I'd followed my father's footsteps and become a lawyer, I'd sue the shit out of that fucked up barstard... _Blaine thought, chuckling to himself as he waited with Holly for Sebastian to arrive.

* * *

**Present Day**

'There have only ever been three things in my life that I've been certain about... Vouge is the best magazine in the world, Rachel Berry will be on Broadway, and that we'd all be friends for life... but now I have two more things to add... Holly and Blaine... They way you welcomed him into this dysfunctional family amazed me. I love you all for it so much and I wonder sometimes, what I did to deserve all of you... but now I know... we work hard for everything we have right now, and I wouldn't trade anything for anyone... to family, friends and wonderful food,' Kurt said, clinking glasses with Rachel, and kissing Blaine's cheek

'You know what... Sebastian can fight and claw his way back into our lives, but we'll never let him have Holly. He may have it that way right now... but we've got something he doesn't... family... and that's stronger than anything...'

'Merry Christmas everyone,' Mike said, as they all chorused "Merry Christmas" back, before digging into the food in front of them

Kurt winked at his daughter, who shot him a large smile and winked back... like father like daughter... as they always say...

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: New Years Eve. What resolutions will New Directions have for the year? Can Kurt stop Sebastian from taking custody of Holly? What about his relationship with Blaine? Can it survive the past actions of both of the main characters? Will Rachel and Puck's relationship take the turn for the worst, or will Sebastian succeed in winning Kurt back? Find out next week. Thanks for reading. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	9. New Years Resolutions

**A/N: Hey, remember me? It's been a while... Ha, we all make those promises of uploading regularly, but then it never happens. I apologise... and forgive me my shotcomings, but I won't be uploading regularly... just whenever I get the chance... it's close to Christmas... Another year almost gone... Anyone else freak out about the whole 12:12 on 12/12/12? It's the last time that will happen... Suppose that means good luck or something... Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews are kind... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: New Year's Resolutions**

They hadn't been wondering whether or not Christmas would be spent together, it was a given. Blaine was being all sentimental about how they would have their first Christmas together, and it would be the start of something wonderful. Kurt was excited for the New Year. They'd done Christmas, and memories and photos were splayed out on the kitchen table for Holly to look through, as Kurt's thoughts turned to the New Year. It would be a testament to how much they are yet to discover about one another, and what they are still too afraid to share, as to whether or not their new-found relationship can thrive in the years to come. Kurt's not afraid to share his life with Blaine... some things he'd rather his boyfriend didn't know, but on the top of his list of resolutions, sits '_I will be more open with Blaine about my past' ._ Maybe it's a long shot that everything he puts on his resolutions list will come to fruition, but there's a chance that it will, and he wouldn't give that up for anything... Kurt is so organised, he has lists for everything. People should know that about him by now... The celebration is apparently going to be "another giant spectacle" according to Puck, who insists that they have it at their place, as it would be easier to "control what his wife does" rather than having to worry about her taking over the party if it were to be a someone else's house. Everyone seems to agree that the Puckerman's should host this year, and secretly, Kurt's glad they told everyone about their relationship, because Rachel immediately winks and asks Blaine if he'd like to come as Kurt's date, to which Kurt rolls his eyes, and exclaims that they're dating, and even if he weren't allowed, Blaine would still be attending... Rachel just smiled and walked back to where Quinn and Tina were fussing over Kelly, and the blonde former head-cheerleader was telling Tina all about her pregnancy.

Kurt hadn't been able to talk to his brother about becoming a father as of yet. Puck seems to have spoken to his best-friend, which is okay, but Kurt's worried that Finn will do something stupid and end up breaking Quinn's heart. He can't be spending all of his time with the boys, now that he has a baby on the way. It's even more difficult, when Kurt hears that Artie, Sam and Joe will be attending the New Year's Party, at Puck's request of course. Kurt doesn't mind spending time with them, he loves all his friends of course, but like he said... he's worried about his brother, and that's not something he takes lightly, especially because it's his niece or nephew he has to worry about too. Quinn wanted to be surprised when the baby came, but she's almost three months along, and is regretting not finding out the sex, because it makes it harder to decorate the nursery. Kurt had almost burst into tears when Quinn had told him about her husband's redecorating, and ideas for their child's room. That was one sign that his brother was going to be okay, the next, was a simple action on Finn's part, upon greeting his wife, kissing her once, and then her stomach, before being dismissed to help Puckerman decorate the backyard of the Puckerman Mansion in North Haverbrooke. The house is about an hour drive from where Kurt lives, but that doesn't bother the designer. Another one of his resolutions is that he's going to be happy and positive about as much of his life as he can, before the daunting task of a trial comes in March.

* * *

Rachel had wanted to have a party at the new house since she and Noah had moved there three years ago. After Olivia was born, they'd decided that leaving Lima would be the best thing for them, and when Rachel's Broadway career slumped, Puck took a job as a bouncer and Rachel as a highschool glee teacher, and settled in their mansion sized house, in North Haverbrooke, Pennsylvania. Kurt hadn't been to their new house much. Sebastian and Rachel didn't get along, and Puck wouldn't have the man in his house, because of his past, so Kurt went alone most times... _probably more of a chance for Sebastian to cheat on you... _he thought to himself, as he helps the girls set the table, and watches Blaine and Holly as they talk and laugh about something Kurt doesn't know about. He doesn't mind that though... he worries, that the other parents will see his relationship with Blaine as detrimental, but nothing has been said as of yet... so hopefully, it will work out for the best. _I don't think I'll survive another broken heart... _Kurt said to himself, stopping mid action to push away the hurt and memories of Sebastian, and focus on what he has, and the events of the day... it's a little hard to keep his mind off the fact that he may lose custody of his daughter... the shining light in his life... other than Blaine now, of course... Finn had been coming up with one idea after another of how to drive Sebastian out of Philadelphia, or make him look like an unfit parent. Kurt appreciated everything his brother was doing, sticking up for him, and defending their family, but there comes a point, where you just need to stop talking about it... That's all Kurt wants to do... ring in the new year, with a positive outlook on life, and hope that 2013 is going to be better than 2012... _I don't see how, but we'll find a way... _

Blaine starts off the toasts, when they're all seated around the large table in the Puckerman's dining room. He's the newest member to the group, so Tina and Mercedes insisted he be the one to make the speech, introduce himself a little, and tell stories about his life, and relationship with Kurt and Holly...

'Ah, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Blaine Anderson. I'm Kurt's boyfriend, and Holly's teacher. I know that Kurt and I haven't been together that long and maybe I'm a dreamer, but I've always wanted to be surrounded by people like this, to have a family who loves and respects one another, and with all of you, I have that. I hope to be around for a long time, and thank you to the Puckerman's for this delightful party and meal,' Blaine said, raising his glass in the air, before re-taking his seat, and clinking glasses with Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes, who launched into a conversation about the New Directions in highschool.

'There was this one time, when we were in the Cheerio's together, and Santana was like '_oh how can you two manage to be the newest and best cheerleaders we've seen this season' _and Kurt was like "because we got style..."' Mercedes said, not missing Blaine's reaction to hearing his boyfriend was a cheerleader...

'Mercedes, I think you have too many stories stored away in that fabulous brain of yours,' Kurt said, standing and moving into the kitchen to get another drink... his third for that day

'So Blaine, how did you get into teaching?' Kurt heard Santana ask, and took a moment to watch his "family" before returning to his seat, winking at Rachel who was watching him, a small smile on her face...

* * *

Finn couldn't remember the last time he'd spent the day with his brother, without any distractions from friends or family. Not that he doesn't love them, of course he does, but it goes without saying. In highschool, he never used to get the chance to spend a day with his brother, because he was always with Mercedes, or Santana... so when Kurt explained that he had to go into work for a couple of hours, Finn jumped at the chance to go with him... the designer had almost choked on the water he was drinking, when his brother had asked, but agreed to leave Holly with Blaine and the New Directions... Quinn was also shocked at her husband's sudden need to spend time with his brother... had he done something she doesn't know about? _Oh if that man has done something stupid... I'll kill him before Kurt gets the chance to... _Quinn thought, kissing Finn's cheek before he was dragged out the door by Kurt... Rachel was looking from Quinn to Puck and back again, before deciding that her ex was acting weird, and it's none of her business. Instead, she starts a conversation with Quinn about the baby shower she wants to throw for her, and Tina weighs in on the conversation as well as Mercedes... each throwing their ideas around... in the background, just listening, is Santana... why she would be paying attention to such a lame conversation is beyond her, but Brittany is trying to explain to Mike about something Lord Tubbington did, and she can't help but wonder what it would be like to have a child she could call her own... or even if Britt was the biological mother, a child that would call her mom, or mummy... _Where the hell has this come from? _She asked herself, watching as Blaine and Holly engaged in a conversation about Kurt, smiling and remembering back to the time Kurt had asked her to be surrogate to his beautiful daughter... well... sort of... _a story for another time Santana... Brittany is talking to you... _she thought, shaking the thoughts away, before turning to her girlfriend.

* * *

Kurt led Finn through the large building foyer of Hudmel-Lopez and Co, over to the elevator which was actually not busy, shockingly... Finn may be a partner in the company, but he's never been into headquarters, nor has he seen Kurt's office on the top floor. He works for the record label on the tenth floor, and sometimes helps out Santana with marketing on the thirteenth floor, but the eighteenth floor is where Kurt's office is. He usually works on the seventeenth, for MerBerry, and Quinn is the receptionist, but also being CEO has its perks... being the eighteenth floor. Of course, Quinn is off today, so the reception desk is empty and as soon as the elevator doors open, Finn's mouth drops open, and he gaping like a codfish. Kurt just smirks as he makes his way to the large double doors at the other end of the room, letting Finn inside, before closing them, and moving over to his desk. Finn takes a seat opposite his brother, wondering if he should ask the question he's been dying to know all day... Quinn had told him about this building, but he'd never had a reason to come up and see Kurt... he stopped by to see his wife all the time... Kurt was either in a meeting, or sketching... or even making clothes... he just never thought it reason enough to come up here... _you should stop pretending that you just wanted to spend time with Kurt and tell him why you really left the comfort of your best-friend's house to spend three hours being bored... no offence... _

'Kurt, dad rang me the other day. He wants you to fly back to Lima before the trial and spend a couple of weeks with him and Carole. He wants to meet Blaine and see Holly,' Finn said, the silence in the room making his voice echo

'Finn, I have so much stuff to do here. I can't pack up and leave for two weeks,'

'Is it because you have to work, or because you're afraid that introducing Blaine to mom and dad means that you're in a committed relationship and you're scared of getting hurt again?' Finn asked, knowing he'd hit the nail on the head when he brother shifted uncomfortably in his seat

'I don't know what you're talking about Finn,' Kurt replied softly, his conscience squawking in his head _bingo... bingo... _

'Blaine told me that his new year's resolution is to tell you he loves you... but he's afraid you're not ready to say it back...' the taller man said, picking up the magazine on Kurt's desk and flipping through it... leaving his brother with his thoughts...

* * *

The first thought he had was _oh my god, Blaine loves me... _and then, after taking a moment to process the words, he realised the point that Finn was making... of course he loves Blaine... he's head-over-heels... is he ready to say it? No, probably not. Finn would be right on that matter... he doesn't want Blaine to think he doesn't love him though... _I do love him... I can admit it to myself, but saying it out loud is something entirely different... I don't even say it to Mercy anymore... she knows though? Right...? _Kurt asked himself, glaring at his brother, who was too busy reading the magazine to pay attention to the death glare he was receiving from his brother. _Stupid Finn putting these thoughts into my head whilst I'm trying to work... stupid Finn for being Finn... _Kurt thought, trying to control his thoughts, and move them back to the work he was doing... if Blaine was going to say that he loved Kurt, then the designer was going to make sure he could say it back... if that meant he'd have to endure talking to his therapist for a whole week, then he'd do it, but he's going to be able to say 'I love you too' to Blaine, so help anyone who tries to stop him... that's his new year's resolution... _bring on 2013 bitches... _Kurt thought, smirking to himself.

The silence in the office was becoming more and more annoying to Finn. It's not that he can't be silent, he can, just not for the amount of time Kurt obviously needs. The three times he's tried to leave, Kurt has glared at him, so he's stayed seated. He's too afraid to move, without being told that he's allowed to... why should he be afraid of Kurt? They're brothers, surely... they fight like brothers, they behave like children with their pathetic arguments, and most of the time Finn is quite sure... Kurt lets him win arguments; he knows he has _no chance in hell _of ever winning on his own. This time, however, he's not ready to just let Kurt give him this one... he wants Kurt to fight him, tooth and nail until he's got nothing left to fight with... he wants his brother to express what he's really feeling... to tell Blaine that he loves him, to go and see their parents, even though it's the one place on earth Kurt hates the most... Finn knows all of this... he's not a bad person for wishing Kurt would visit their parents... he just wants closure to that part of his life... to that part of Holly's life, and Kurt's life... he wants it over and done with before he becomes a father... before Kurt becomes and uncle... and god help him, before Blaine tells him that he loves him... _if Kurt can't say it back, Blaine will be crushed...and they'll both be miserable... _Finn thought, knowing the look on Rachel's face after their final fight, knowing they would never love one another the same way again... sure, he loves Rachel as a friend, and he always will, but Quinn is his one true love... his wife... the mother of his unborn child... how can he not say 'I love you' to her?...

* * *

Deciding that he's done with hiding away from the world today, Kurt stands, stretching his arms above his head, before deciding that it's time to head back home, and face the new year with fake enthusiasm, as he prepares for the court case, and hopes that Sebastian doesn't dig up the one big secret he's worked all these years to keep hidden from the world... no one knows about it... well, a few people do, but only the ones involved... Kurt can't tell Blaine about that part of his life... he can't tell anyone... they wouldn't understand... obviously, it's something that will stay with him forever... but when you do the crime, you have to do the time, and that's what Kurt is doing... His brother looks relieved as they head towards the elevator to take them down to the car park... Finn looks like he'd rather be holed up with his best-friend, watching sport of Kurt's wide screen with beer, than sitting in a bland office all day, flipping through the same magazine thirty times... Kurt remembers back to the time he used to sit in the waiting office at Sebastian's work, and the number of times he would read through his own magazine... it was ridiculous... if someone tells you a time to be picked up, you would expect that person to be ready by that time... but no, it was almost three instead of two thirty... _why on earth did I think about that? _Kurt thought, stepping out into the car park, Finn following close behind, like there is an invisible leash around his neck.

'You know, you're wrong Finn... I won't freak out if Blaine says those three words to me...' Kurt said, breaking the silence as they got into the car...

'Yes you will. You can't even say them now... you don't say it to me, or Quinn... or Mercy... you won't be able to say it back when the time comes... because you can't even say them out loud right now...' Finn replied, beginning to get frustrated with his brothers inability to admit that he needs help, or that Finn is right...

'Will you just drop the subject? Blaine isn't going to tell me... that... he's not at that point in this relationship...' Kurt replied, pulling into Rachel and Puck's street, and parking out the front of the house... not missing the way that Finn practically flew out of the car, stopping and turning around to yell at Kurt

'You need to admit to yourself that you're broken. You need to ask for help, and you need to admit that I'm right because you know that I am... can you imagine the look on Blaine's face if he says those three words to you, and you don't say it back? He'll be crushed Kurt... I know what that's like... my breakup with Rachel wasn't the cleanest... nor is anyone's, but it hurt for a long time... it took me two months to begin to say, let alone feel, those emotions again... you haven't said it to any of us for a long time Kurt... not since the attack..'

'STOP bringing that up...'

'You haven't told Blaine that you were in a wheelchair in highschool, or that you can't ever sing again, that you're back is destroyed because of what he did... Kurt... if you keep letting Karofsky have this control over your life... you'll never be able to move on...' Finn replied, turning to enter the house, unaware that all the patrons inside had heard their discussion

Kurt didn't follow Finn inside immediately... some part of him... that really tiny part that isn't visible unless you have a microscope... knows that his brother is right... that all those things in his past may be contributing to his inability to say those three words... _I can't even fucking think them... I must be more fucked up than I thought... _he told himself, then remembered that it was a dark path he was walking on, and that perhaps he should change the direction, after all, it's New Years Eve... the day for making resolutions for the year 2013... He could change anything... anything and everything... his priority of things wouldn't include the ability to say those three magical words that Finn keeps on his back about... he'd never want to put that kind of pressure on himself...

* * *

When Kurt returns inside, it's almost seven. Blaine immediately approaches him to ask if he's okay, and why he didn't come back in sooner, but Kurt doesn't say anything, he just moves over to the loveseat, and curls up to his boyfriend, the silence worrying Blaine... he'd head everything that Finn had said earlier... Kurt had been in a wheelchair... he could never sing again... the dreams he must of had... the ones he gave up... Blaine felt the tears rising to his eyes... he knew he'd cry if he kept on the thought train he was on, so he focussed on the group in front of him... each were going around making resolutions for the new year... Sam, David and Nick had been cast in a small indie film that would start shooting in February... according to Wes, when he found out that his boyfriend had been cast, he called Nick, and then managed to get kicked off of Twitter for literally tweeting everyone they knew... eventually he'd been blocked... Mercedes had been telling him about it... she knew that David and Nick were in it as well, even though they'd never met... she could kind of just tell... that, or the fact that she's a producer on the movie could have something to do with it... Rachel's resolution is that she's going to try and get back on Broadway... Finn and Quinn plan for the future, and start a discussion about names for babies... Blaine and Mercedes make a plan to record an album... it would be a dream of Blaine's, and considering that Kurt owns a record label, it all works for the best... through all of the laughter, and happiness Kurt is silent. Taking in what all his friends are saying, smiling now and then... Blaine's peppering light kisses to his forehead, but the designer isn't saying a word... too many things are going through his mind... he needs to call Dr. Carla, and make an appointment, and he needs to talk to his lawyers about this custody case... but what he needs most, is to crawl into bed, and close his eyes, not having to worry about the world... block everything out... the hurt, the pain... fear... that's what he's feeling... all of those emotions he wouldn't let himself feel in highschool are rushing back to him... he knows, any minute now, he'll freak out, and everyone will see what a mess he really is... they'll finally understand why he's been so harsh and cold all these years... and if he's spilling secrets... who knows what might come out... he doesn't realise that Brittany is trying to get his attention, until Finn throws a pillow at him... he mumbles something about being happy with Blaine and Holly, before leaving the room, not another word said...

The balcony seemed like a good place to have a panic attack in private... the only problem is that you can see the balcony from the lounge... Mercedes is the first one to approach him, make sure he's okay, and remind him that if he needs to talk, she's there for him, before kissing his cheek, and heading back inside... of course, Blaine would be the next person... Kurt didn't stop pacing... a million thoughts running through his head... flashes of life in highschool, the feeling of fear, of not being safe... in a city that he knew to be safer than most, he felt more like something bad would happen, than if he were in New York... his boyfriend didn't say anything at first, just watching him, a look on his face that Kurt couldn't quite decipher... in the distance, early signs of fireworks could be seen, but Kurt didn't think about that... or the fact that it's new years, and he's currently caught on the balcony with Blaine and in the middle of a panic attack... he hasn't had an attack since highschool... that being the sole reason, and now that Finn brought up all that... _it's all Finn's fucking fault... _Kurt thought, trying to find something to hit... but keeping his mind well away from the other pain diffuser... he wouldn't go back there... not again... Mr. Schuester had caught him one too many times in the male bathrooms at McKinley... no... He wouldn't be that person anymore... he's not that person anymore... Karofsky can't get him... neither can Sebastian, nor his lawyers...

'Babe, do you need a drink of water... or to sit... please help me to help you...' Blaine said suddenly, as Kurt turned to face him, breathing steadying out a little...

'I say stupid things when I get like this... I don't know why, it seems to be a coping mechanism...'

'Kurt, you haven't said anything... well, except for what you just... I don't get it babe...' Blaine replied, pulling Kurt into a hug, hoping it would somehow help him to calm down

'This is good... just don't let go...' Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine, as if he were holding on for dear life...

* * *

It had been two hours... Finn was worried that Kurt and Blaine had fallen off the balcony and to their deaths, but found the two curled up to one another on the lounge chair. Rachel smiled, before snapping a photo, and returning to the house to grab a blanket... no one had the heart to wake them, so Kurt and Blaine would welcome in the new year, sleeping on an arm chair, with all their friends surrounding them... Puck thought they should be woken up, so Kurt can get drunk, because drunk Kurt is funny... but Rachel threatened him with the one thing Puck would never give up... sex. The fireworks were magnificent, even the children loved them, and Quinn promised herself, that she would try to be more understanding of her husbands relationship with Rachel, when he hugged her, and started showing her the picture of Quinn's first ultra-sound... she couldn't help but smile... Mercedes let the countdown, and the shouting and cheering of ringing in 2013 that should have woken Blaine and Kurt, surprisingly didn't... they returned inside, leaving their friends to sleep... it's not cold outside, which is unusual for December/January... but they look peaceful, and it's not like the deck heater isn't on to keep them warm... Rachel would have had it turned off, but Puck thought they'd be outside celebrating, rather than inside...

'Happy New Year babe,' Blaine whispered, when he was sure everyone was back in the house 'I'm so in love with you right now...' Blaine added...

It was cruel... he knew... but he pretended to be asleep... If only to prevent Blaine from saying it again tonight... he wasn't asleep... he could hear his daughter inside, laughing loudly at something that was going on... his eyes scrunched closed, curled up to Blaine... and all he could think, was that if he couldn't say those words back... where would their relationship end up? _That's it Kurt... bring in the year 2013 with negative thoughts... you've already failed at your resolutions... lying to your boyfriend... pretending to be asleep... what next Kurt? _Maybe Finn is right... it's time for a trip home to Lima... or maybe it's just time to tell Blaine the truth about the past, and hope... that their relationship can survive it...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Next chapter: It's going to skip ahead a little, because I have nothing to write for January, so we're skipping right through to Kurt and Blaine's first Valentines day, their four month anniversary, and a trip to Lima... Wonder what secrets will come out before the trial? All will be revealed, but you have to be a loyal reader to get the info... stay tuned... Hope you enjoyed... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	10. Roots Before Branches Part One

**A/N: Well, there's not really much to say. Did everyone have a good Christmas? Or if you're Jewish, Hunakah? Personally, i'm looking forward to the New Year. Just another way we can tell ourselves things to change, that never really work, or we never really stick to... You know, resolutions and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise, in Part Two, secrets will be revealed... well to Blaine by Burt and Kurt anyway... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Roots before Branches Part One**

Valentine's Day... the one day of the year where sappy romance is acceptable, and no one can judge another person on how romantic they are... Kurt's least favourite day of the year... well, suppose he can't say that anymore... he has Blaine, and it's going to be the first time he'll have a Valentines he actually will enjoy... as long as Blaine doesn't drop the three words Kurt knows he will say at some point. Rachel suggested asking Blaine to move in with him... but given the circumstances, and trying to avoid the three words he doesn't want to hear... he didn't think that a good idea... _It would be easier for Blaine... rather than swapping between houses... and having Wes and David's problems dropped on your head like a brick... _Kurt thought, as he indicated to turn left at the intersection heading in the direction of the office... Holly was at school, Blaine had stayed the night, and offered to take her with him that morning... she was super excited to be going to school with Blaine, and woke them both up at five-thirty, just to get Kurt to make her breakfast and get her ready... Kurt smiled at the memory, but was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of a car horn behind him... he hadn't been paying attention to the lights... quickly pulling away and turning down the street, he couldn't help but let his mind drift to the court case next month... another thing, on his long list... that he has to worry about... his boyfriend dropping 'I love you' the main one... _Rachel would think me crazy for acting like this... _he thought, pulling into the car park at Hudmel-Lopez and Co, getting out of the car, and heading into the building. He didn't greet Marnie at the front desk, hurrying to the elevator to the top floor... the air conditioner hitting him as he stepped into the foyer and was greeted by an ever growing Quinn... six months in, and she's ready to pop... yet she's absolutely radiant...

Kurt doesn't make small talk with his sister-in-law this morning, but she follows him in to the office, and runs through his schedule... Kurt's mind isn't on anything Quinn is saying, and he feels bad for making her come into work on Valentine's day... he knows that Finn is planning something special, which is exactly why he asked her to come in... She knows that he knows something... and he hates being in the middle of anything... let alone his brother and sister-in-law... the ringing of a cell phone knocks them both back into reality... Quinn smiles, and winks at him, before turning and leaving his office... Kurt doesn't bother checking to see who is calling... he knows it's Blaine, letting him know that he and Holly got to school together... ever since New Years, Blaine has been sending him mixed signals about different things... first, he changed the sign off he uses in text messages... from a simple smiley face, to a love heart... _knock knock... who's there?... rightinfrontofyou... rightinfrontofyou who? The signs are right in front of you Kurt... _the voice in the back of his head told him as he smiled at the wallpaper Blaine had snuck onto the phone... the two of them pulling weird faces, with Holly in between them...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Thank you for letting me know you got to school okay. Would hate to think you were swarmed by photographers... Give Holly a kiss for me... and tell her that I'll be there to pick her up... **

**From: Kurt Hummel**

He thought about putting a heart, or winkey face at the end, but it didn't seem appropriate, considering where Blaine was, and given the fact that it's Valentine's day, and also their four month anniversary, it means that there is more pressure on them to find the perfect gift, or plan the perfect night... if Kurt had it his way, they would sit on the couch, with junk food, sappy rom-coms and do absolutely nothing... but he knows that Blaine has something planned, because Nick accidently let it slip the other day, when Kurt decided that he needed to get to know Blaine's friends, like Blaine knows his... he and Nick have become quite good friends... he knows about Nick's marriage to Jeff, and their thoughts about raising children... Kurt couldn't help but be amused by some of the stories Nick told him about Blaine in highschool... the Lead Singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers... and totally crushing on Wes... _oh you have to hold that against him... _Kurt thought, jumping slightly when his phone buzzed with a text from Blaine...

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**I'm in the middle of a meeting. I have something special planned for tonight, given that it is our four month anniversary, and Valentine's Day all on one magnificent night... Don't worry; I have left Holly in Puck's capable hands... I would have left her with Wes and David... but who knows what will happen ;) Talk to you later 3**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt sighed... _maybe if he points out to Blaine how he's ending the text messages, it will go away? Or, it might just make him say it out loud... either way, you're fucked... _Kurt thought, chuckling at himself... he's not really one to swear out loud... but when it's just him, there are no boundaries as to where his mind might wander off too... including thoughts of what his boyfriend has planned, and whether or not it includes being naked... _Blaine Anderson, what have you done to me? _

* * *

It turns out, the surprise Blaine had planned for the two of them, meant they didn't have to leave Kurt's house... the designer pulled his jacket off, and hung it up on the rack by the door, placing his keys on the hall table, and toeing off his shoes at the door, so he would know to pick them up later... there was no sign of life anywhere... until Kurt walked into the kitchen, to find Blaine, sitting at the bench, an innocent expression on his face, whilst outside on the back patio, was a table set for two, with candles, music, flowers... the whole shebang... m he hadn't had anything like this with Sebastian... their Valentine's consisted of swapping a card, sex, and then rolling over to go to sleep, as both had to work the next day... Sebastian never cooked for him... never did anything like this for him... _It's irresistible... isn't it Kurt? You might just feel something more than... Adoration for Mr. Anderson? Is that what this is Kurt? Him sending you messages, and you trying your hardest to ignore the shit out of those bitches? _If Kurt could have told himself to shut the fuck up without Blaine thinking him crazy, he would have found a way... given that he didn't have a way... he thought it be better, if he just keep his mouth closed... and enjoy the dinner Blaine had made for them...

'This is your idea of special Anderson? My, I do worship how you adore me...' Kurt said, and then caught himself when Blaine raised an eyebrow at him, and smirked, before winking and taking his hand...

'I do more than adore you Kurt... I...'

'Let's eat shall we?' Kurt replied, cutting Blaine off mid-sentence...

'Yes, let's eat...' Blaine replied, sitting opposite Kurt, and smiling... but Kurt didn't miss the way his face fell and the tone of his voice after Kurt had cut his sentence off...

* * *

They ended up curled up together on the couch, a bunch of movies spread out on the floor, just waiting to be watched. Blaine had made popcorn, and brought wine... it was unlike any other valentine's day Kurt had had... ever... no one had ever done this for him... That rush of emotion you feel when you realise a feeling you've never felt before... that's what Kurt was experiencing... for once in his life... he could admit to himself that he knew that feeling... that he liked that feeling and wanted it to stay forever... but the part of his brain programmed to say it out loud... it was working against him... instead, he moved so that he could kiss Blaine, a soft, adoring kiss at first, but as Kurt let his emotions take over, he knew it would end badly... the kiss became more heated, and the popcorn and wine was discarded on the coffee table, in favour of making out with one another on the couch, in the lounge. Kurt had promised himself he would never do that... then again... who gives a flying fuck what he does in his own house, with his boyfriend... it's his life... he's twenty-five... old enough to know what's going on... he doesn't see what he should be limited in the things he's doing, just because he's unable to tell Blaine out loud... instead, maybe he can show the man... after all, isn't the saying 'actions speak louder than words?'. Neither seem too fazed by anything at the moment, as they make their way hap-hazardly, to Kurt's bedroom, pulling at clothes along the way, never breaking their kissing... _it's a feat in itself_... Kurt thinks, as Blaine straddles him on the bed...

* * *

The moment it all fell apart, Kurt knew, he couldn't sweet talk his way out of it. Blaine hadn't been doing anything particularly involving, they were just lying curled together in bed, naked, and holding each other. Kurt's not even sure if he meant to say the three words, but he did... the soft tenor voice that Kurt had come to crave pressed against his cheek as he whispered the words, like saying them any louder would cause some cataclysmic event to occur... that's almost what happened however... Kurt doesn't say the words back... he knew this wouldn't go in his favour... he knows that his brother is right... he can't say them... but that doesn't mean he doesn't feel it... when he goes to bed alone at night, he can feel that Blaine is meant to be by his side... he knows they're meant to be together... but he can't shake the feeling of saying those words out loud meaning the end of their relationship... he doesn't want this to ever end... he's afraid... that's plain and simple. Nothing else, just fear. He doesn't say anything, just sits up and gets out of bed, heading into the lounge, pacing, mumbling something to himself that Blaine can't hear or understand... he's a little shocked... _there are more secrets to Kurt than meets the eye... one of them, is that he didn't say 'I love you too Blaine'... _the tenor thought, as he stood in the doorway, only in sweats, his discarded shirt still hanging from the lamp in the corner of the room.

'What's going on Kurt? You kind of look freaked out...'

'I'm trying to process everything... It's not just me I have to think about Blaine... its Holly. What happens when... if... this thing fails? What happens, when you wake up one morning, and realise that you haven't done anything you've wanted and you leave? What am I meant to tell Holly...? How am I meant to tell her that her... You can't do this to me...' Kurt managed to say, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall

'Is it so hard for you to believe that you are allowed to be loved Kurt? You've never told me about your last relationship, so I don't understand what you're talking about, but when I said that I loved you... I meant it... I'm not walking away from this... I love Holly too you know...' Blaine replied, moving so he could cup Kurt's cheek, only to have the designer back away

'Why do you say these things? How can you... take away all the pain and hurt, and just make everything feel okay again? How am I meant to trust you, when I can't even trust myself?' Kurt asked, not holding back with the tears this time

'I love you Kurt Hummel, and if I have to prove it to you, then I will. Please, let me be the one who saves you...' Blaine asked, pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss, which the designer, thankfully, returned.

* * *

As they parted for breathe, they didn't say anything. Kurt moved silently into the kitchen to make coffee, leaving Blaine alone to ponder what had just happened. Sure, they hadn't been together that long, but Blaine had never felt this way about another man since... well ever... Kurt moves him; he's not just someone he'd be able to live without... Blaine wants Kurt... in every aspect and meaning possible... since the first night he'd stayed here, a week after he and Kurt had started dating, he'd always wondered about the secrets Kurt has, that he's never told anyone... the literal scars on his back, the story of his life... highschool... previous partners... Holly... he hasn't mentioned anything about it... Blaine hasn't even been introduced to Kurt's friends or family. He's still curious about the uncle that Holly keeps referring to, who hugged her that day in the mall, but he's never been able to put a name to the face, so he doesn't know anything, except for the fact that Kurt's mega rich, and is awesome in bed... which is a plus... _he's a mystery... surrounded by heartbreak... _Blaine thought, moving to sit at the island counter and watch his boyfriend move gracefully around the kitchen, like a dance...Kurt was aware that Blaine was watching him, eyes digging into the back of his skull. How was he meant to face him after the 'declaration of love?' Kurt had long ago given up on the notion of such things, but to have this man, willingly tell him that he'd do anything to prove he loved Kurt, and to actually want to feel that with him... it was a new sensation with Blaine... he'd never felt this way with Sebastian ever... sure, there was lust, and they said 'I love you', and maybe at some point in their relationship, it actually became love, but it's different with Blaine... Kurt can feel it...

If Rachel were here, she'd tell him that he's being stupid, and of course he's allowed to be loved, and to have this man love him, and to love him back. It's not a crime, and it's not wrong to want to have someone who makes you feel like that... everyone should have that person... but Kurt's afraid... he doesn't only have him to think about... he has Holly. He's never been the 'one-night-stand' kind of guy, and he doesn't want that ever, but to bring any man into Holly's life... he has to make sure that he's not going to, as Finn and Puck now say "pull a Smythe". Kurt can't help but chuckle to himself, and in that moment, make a decision... if he wants to trust Blaine, he has to know that Blaine is going to be there for them, and isn't going to, for use of a better term "pull a Smythe". He turns to face his boyfriend, who is no longer watching him, but flipping through MerBerry Magazine, stopping every few pages to read something. Kurt has the chance to ask now, but it's best leaving it until after he's called Burt... might be better that way... then he can have someone else on hand, who will ultimately, make sure he's making the right choices, concerning both him and Holly.

* * *

After they've eaten the remainder of their dinner, in a stony silence mind you, Blaine leaves to the bedroom to have a shower, and Kurt pulls his cell from his bag on the chair, and calls his father. Burt answers on the third ring, in his usual cheerful tone, (considering the time and all) and listens as Kurt pitches his idea for Blaine and him to travel to Lima with Holly over the weekend. Burt's ecstatic about the idea of seeing his granddaughter, and meeting the man who Kurt has been dating for the past four months... Kurt makes the arrangements, and hangs up, just as Blaine emerges from the bedroom, hair still damp, but fully dressed, holding his bag in his hands, and moving to sit and pull his shoes on. _He's leaving... only because he has to go home and get clothes... he wouldn't, if you asked him to move in... There's too much going on, and we've only been going out four months... so, he loves you... and you know you love him... you know it's true... _Kurt's mind tells him, as he watches Blaine pull his jacket on, and move back towards the bedroom... it's now or never... the worst he can say is no right...?

'Blaine, I was just um... wondering... if you're not busy this weekend, if you'd like to come to Lima with myself and Holly to visit my um... parents,' Kurt stuttered, as Blaine turned around so quick, Kurt thought he might fall over

'You're asking me to meet your parents?' Blaine asked, taking another step closer to Kurt, who was... _blushing? _

'Only if you'd like to... you don't have to. I just thought...'

'Kurt, I'd be honoured...' Blaine replied, pulling Kurt into another kiss, which the designer returned with twice the force as before.

Their midnight snack, and shower, led to them curled back up in bed, a movie playing in the background, whilst they watched in silence, every now and then, one would comment on something, and the other would agree or disagree... in other words... it's awkward... Blaine doesn't have any reason to believe that Kurt returns his feelings, because he hasn't said the words back... maybe if they go see Burt and Carole, then he'll be able to sort out his head, and come to a decision about either telling Blaine the truth, saying the three words, or asking him to move in... Who knows, Burt might convince his son to do all three... he is that powerful... just ask Finn... somewhere in this train of thought, Kurt fell asleep, arm draped over Blaine's chest, and he lay on his stomach, head tucked into the crook of Blaine's shoulder and arm. The teacher smiled, and lightly kissed Kurt's temple, whispering 'I love you' into his ear, and flicking the TV off... if he couldn't get his boyfriend to admit the words out loud, then he would at least make Kurt work to show him that he does feel the same way... even though, deep down, Blaine knows that Kurt loves him back... _it's part of the reason he's so mysterious... that's part of the charm Blaine... the reason he can't say it... he's mysterious... and you know you're intrigued by it... _he thought, smirking to himself, and snuggling down under the cover...

* * *

They woke in the morning, to a small person, standing in between them, hands across her chest, a smile on her face... as she poked both their cheeks to get them to wake up...Kurt sat up, grabbing his daughter, scooping her up over his shoulder, and getting out of the warm bed to run around the room with her, Blaine just laughing and taking in the news that he was _going to meet his boyfriend's parents... oh shit... _then the dread sunk in... _What if they don't like me? I'm pretty sure, from the pictures I've seen, that Kurt's father owns some kind of... weapon... _Blaine thought, being knocked out of his own mind by Kurt kissing his cheek, and a five year old latching onto him, begging to be held and twirled around in a special 'Blaine Twister' that Holly loved so much. Kurt smiled, just watching the two, before moving off to shower and ready for the day. He returned to the lounge after his shower to find his daughter colouring at the table, hair brushed and dressed. Blaine was on the phone, most likely to Wes, who had been having trouble with David, and would call Blaine for advice... most of it he could work out himself, and Kurt's not the type of person to get jealous of one's best-friend, but he wishes the other man would work out his problems and leave them alone... or at least, Blaine alone, for like... two days max... _maybe we should make it a weeklong trip? Finn and Quinn want to come with us and I can take off of work... Holly shouldn't miss school, but Blaine is her teacher... _he stopped his thought train, knowing he shouldn't be planning things in his head, when he has three meetings and a clothing shoot today... speaking of which... he's kissing Blaine's cheek, and his daughter and wishing them a good day at school, as he's running out the door to the waiting car, to take him to MerBerry Designs headquarters... _long days ahead Kurt... but how much are you willing to reveal? _His mind asked him...

* * *

Blaine spent the day sitting behind his desk, marking school work, watching the children as they made glittery guitars out of cardboard to make sure none of them ate any of the materials, and thinking about last night. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to Kurt's behaviour last night, than he's currently privy to. He could ask Finn, but he doesn't want the man to feel as though he has to pick between his brother, and the man who is dating his brother... Puck would usually be open and honest with him, but he closes up when Blaine asks him about highschool, and what Kurt was like... so he's out... Mercedes he doesn't really know very well, and Sam doesn't seem to like him very much, given that the blonde haired boy hasn't spoken a word to him since they met. Rachel is too uptight and outspoken and Quinn has enough on her plate with pregnancy, to be worrying about his problems too... _what if you asked Brittany or Santana? _He thought, smiling to himself at the idea and texting the Latina to ask if they could meet for lunch. He didn't have to wait long for a reply, stating that Santana would be _very _happy to have lunch with Blaine... he chuckled, remembering what Kurt had told him about her, and returned his phone to his desk draw. Holly was watching him, a sad look on her face. He's not meant to use a five year old to get information about anyone, but she knows more about Kurt than possibly anyone. She sees him every night and every day... he calls her over, and sits her down opposite him.

'What's wrong Holly? You don't look bright and happy today?' he asked

'Uncle Finn is sad today... he said that daddy was upset and so was he. Do you know why my daddy is sad?' Holly asked, her big blue eyes meeting Blaine's hazel ones

'No sweetie, I don't. We can call him at recess if you want, and you can ask him,' Blaine suggested

'No, it's okay. You make daddy happy,' she replied, walking back over to her friends and resuming her work

* * *

Santana met Blaine at the small cafe on the corner, just near the school, at exactly one. She sat down, smirking, before ordering a small latte and donut. Blaine was nervous. He had never been alone with this person before, and he really doesn't know anything about Santana. She asked him what was so important it could wait, and when he asked about McKinley, and Kurt... like Puck, Finn and Rachel before her... she froze, looked up at him, a faraway look in her eyes, before looking back down at the donut that had just been sat in front of her, as though she was contemplating throwing it out... he doesn't understand... why don't they talk about highschool? Why don't they talk about McKinley, or Kurt? _Something terrible must have happened... _he thought, but Santana caught him off guard with what she said next...

'You love him... and just because he hasn't said it back yet, doesn't mean he won't. There are alot of things you still don't know Blaine... alot of things that are too painful to talk about... but it's not my story to tell... you and Kurt won't make this relationship last, if you keep running to us for advice. I love Kurt, he's my best-friend, and we've been through alot together, but you have to ask him about all of this Blaine... I can't be the one to tell you, and neither can the others...'

'Why do you all freeze up and change the subject whenever I ask you about highschool?' Blaine chanced, hoping for something

'We've all got pasts, those skeletons in our closets that we don't want the world to know about... Sebastian is Kurt's... amongst other things... and mine is my sexuality... I was afraid back then and it... it changed everyone... everything...' she replied, not looking up from her coffee

'Thanks for meeting me,' Blaine said, but the silence wore on...

* * *

By the end of lunch, as he and Santana parted ways, Blaine was even more confused than ever... if he thought he'd had it figured out... everything he'd come to know about Kurt had just been thrown for fourty... maybe this trip to Lima will help shed some light on the situation... after all, like the song says... you have to have roots before branches... maybe Blaine needs to work backwards, before they can move forward... it's worth a try...

* * *

**A/N: Part Two: Lima brings back some heart-breaking memories for Finn and Kurt, who take a trip to the higshcool to visit Mr. Schuester. Sue will make an appearance... but where, and doing what... you'll have to wait... Quinn tells Blaine about their Glee Club, as she too visits the school with Blaine, and Sebastian makes a move in the case against Kurt, that might jeopardise everything they've fought for... Stay tuned... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	11. Roots Before Branches Part Two

**A/N: So, I probably owe you more than two chapters, but for tonight, I think two will be enough. I am uploading another chapter tonight, to make up for the prolonged absence. I hope that's alright with everyone? This chapter is set out a little differently. It's not POV's, it's just written, as though Kurt would be thinking it... so it's more what you might find in a journal entry, rather than a POV. If that's confusing, I don't blame you... I just confused myself. Anyway, enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Roots Before Branches Part Two**

_**Kurt**_

Lima hadn't changed. Then again, when would it ever? The familiar streets echoed stories from the past, as Kurt drove down the street, past the old playground, and the cemetery, and highschool, before turning down the street he grew up on. He could tell his parents house from space should be have the chance. It has been there home for so long, since his dad and Carole married and decided that they didn't want to live on top of one another. It's a beautiful house, still the same as ever. Kurt pulled into the drive, and stopped the car. This woke Blaine, who had been dozing since they arrived in Lima. Kurt couldn't blame him though; it's a long drive and mostly boring. They got out of the car, and Blaine moved around to get their bags, whilst Kurt took a moment to take in the Ohio air, and scent of Carole's cooking through the open window. As they approached the front door, it was opened by a grinning Finn, who ushered them inside, and led Blaine up to Kurt's old room to dump their bags, before meeting their parents... Blaine whispered 'help me' in Kurt's ear, before reluctantly following the giant man upstairs. Holly had made the trip down with Quinn and Finn the day before, because Carole wanted extra time with her granddaughter and daughter-in-law... and her son, of course. Kurt had meetings all yesterday, so he and Blaine made the trip down today. It had been strange, not having Holly for the night, but seeing the smile on her face when she saw Kurt... that was something he'd never get tired of. Picking his daughter up and swinging her around, she giggled, and told him about the activities her grandfather and she had gotten up to. Burt appeared in the hall, squishing Holly as he hugged his son in greeting.

'Where's this new fella of yours?' Burt asked, following Kurt and a laughing Holly into the lounge

'His name is Blaine and he's just putting our bags upstairs. Be nice dad,' Kurt said, placing Holly on the floor and turning to face his father, who had his hands raised innocently in front of him

'Of course I'll be nice... so long as he doesn't...'

'Pull a Smythe... yeah yeah... that's old dad... you need new stories... I'm going to help Carole,' he replied, kissing Holly's forehead, and moving into the kitchen, where a shrill of delight could be heard, as Carole greeted her step-son

* * *

He hadn't wanted a big deal made out of what happened with Sebastian, and secretly, he wished his father would bring it up, so they can have one of their arguments, and get it over with. He knew it would never happen though, Carole would never let Burt bring it up ever again, and Finn would probably throw something at someone should it happen. Blaine doesn't need to hear the details of what happened anyway. None of them were there... it's not like they know how he feels, or what it's like... he should never have taken the offer from Sebastian to have a coffee that day. He was in college, making new friends, and he should have known better... but he didn't, and he's paid the price... and he'll learn from it, and try to make himself better because of it... well, he's trying... the whole "I love you thing" is still making it hard for him to move on from what he had and towards what he wants, which is Blaine... who appeared in the kitchen, Finn talking non-stop in his ear about COD or some game that he and Puckerman used to play all the time... each of them stopped talking when Carole once more squealed in delight, and moved over to hug Blaine, who was shocked, but embraced the woman as though they'd been friends for years... she had never been that warm with Sebastian, may have been the barstard scent just wafting off of him... could have been because of that god-awful cologne he used to wear... _one of the reasons you hate cologne Kurt... _he thought to himself, and mentally ticked off another thing to be pissed off at Sebastian about... the major thing, is that he's trying to take his daughter away from him, and that doesn't sit well with Kurt, or Blaine... or anyone in the Hudmel family. It doesn't sit well with any of the New Directions members either... speaking of which... Finn had been talking about going to visit Mr. Schuester, and Kurt couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what had changed at McKinley high, and also to spend more time resenting the past, and finding a way to get past not being able to tell Blaine he loves him...

Should he make the choice to go the highschool, it could mean many more years sitting in the dull room, talking to someone he knows doesn't give a shit that he's there, and would probably rather spend her time out a nightclubs, picking up guys, than listening to the problems of poor little rich boys, who are struggling with some big event from their past... If Kurt were in Dr. Luc's shoes, he wouldn't like that job very much, it even sounds boring, to the point that he's making himself fall asleep, and he knows he shouldn't be, because Blaine has joined himself, Finn and Burt in the lounge, sitting down on the couch beside Kurt, and taking his hand... Kurt knows his father better than anyone... except maybe Carole... he knows that Burt wouldn't let anything happen to him, and he wouldn't let something a trivial as the past, get in his way of living his life... Kurt can see the words his father would use in his head clearly... without even hearing the voice of reason that he has heard his whole life... he knows that somewhere along the way, he's lost all void of reason and now he needs to get that back... Quinn is talking with Carole about baby names, and Finn and Blaine are entranced with the football game on TV... there are so many things that are so normal, yet so different, and if Kurt could harness them all, he would... there's nothing stopping him... nothing he can't do if he tried...

* * *

_**Blaine**_

The teacher hadn't so much as been in Kurt's childhood home for an hour, before he was being accosted by Carole, and was giving a court sized deposition to the woman... not that he minded... he loves that Kurt's parents would take him in so quickly, and without so much as a threat... _hold on there Blaine... you haven't met Burt properly... _Blaine thought, as Carole asked him about his teaching career, and highschool, and if he had any family close by, or siblings he could make stories about... Blaine didn't know if telling Carole about his brother and half-sister was the best option, after all, he really doesn't know them all that well, and he'd rather not have to deal with the questions about his family past right now... one past at a time... Blaine is still trying to figure out Kurt's... _maybe Carole could help? And Burt... that would mean using them for information... but it will all work in your favour... right? _Blaine thought, as he followed Carole in to the lounge, and sat down tentively beside Kurt, taking his hand, missing the glance from Burt, fixing his eyes on the TV, and ignoring the nervousness threatening to rise up and consume him... he was nervous... but he has every right to be... Kurt is the first person he's been able to really open up to this way... he's never been to visit any other parents of past relationships, because they haven't last this long... he has something special with Kurt... he wants to know that his parents like him, just as much as his friends do... it's quiet, and awkward, and Kurt looks more uncomfortable that he does, and he shouldn't because this is the house he grew up in all his life... this is the place he can come, and close himself off from the world, without any cares, or fears...

The football doesn't end well, and the rest of the night, is spent with Burt muttering insults about the other team under his breath, and smiling when Kurt smiles, or tries to hold back laughter... Finn seems to be holding his breath as well, like they're waiting for something to happen... something only they know about... it's unlike a family to be that in tune with one another... Blaine knows his family is less than pleased about his "sexuality" or as his mother calls it his "lifestyle choice". It hasn't bothered him for years, being gay. Philadelphia isn't homophobic, it's not like he's in danger... it's his home for now, and it's close enough to New York, so people are rather tolerant and accepting...every now and then, someone will do something stupid, but Blaine brushes it off, and keeps his head held high... a coping mechanism he taught himself at Dalton... Wes and David do it too... they haven't been out as long as he has... having only come out at eighteen, instead of fifteen like Blaine... but they've coped their fair share... it's not like they've gone through their whole relationship without it being threatened by homophobes... they are everywhere... even in New York, and Philadelphia... he then begins to wonder what Lima would be like... is it the kind of place where he and Kurt could walk down the street holding hands without fear? Or would they be targeted? He doesn't know much about Kurt's highschool experience, other than him being in a wheelchair, so it mustn't be the best place on earth... _Finn is your main source of information, beside Quinn and Burt... they would know more about this town than anyone... except Kurt... maybe you should just ask him instead of going around him... _Blaine thought, but the idea was struck down when Carole called for dinner...

* * *

The dinner talk was light, each person at the table with a story to tell. Burt about the shop, Carole about the next door neighbour, Finn about his job, Quinn about the baby, Kurt about MerBerry, and Blaine about teaching and how he'd love to record an album and get back to his roots... Finn looked from Blaine to Kurt, who was smirking at his brother, making Finn frown and shrug, before smiling. Kurt smiled back, and it was a conversation in complete silence that Blaine wasn't sure whether it had happened or not... just through gestures they could communicate to one another... brother's... even though not blood related... deep down, he wished he had that with Cooper, but he knew that he and his brother were a lost cause... too much had happened between them to mend the bridge that had formed between their lives... Blaine was almost twenty-five, and the last time he'd seen his brother was when he was eighteen and graduating from Dalton... Cooper had shown up, because his parents and sister were on vacation... he shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts, and brought himself back to the conversation at the table, just in time for Burt to kick off 101-questions- about-your-intentions-with-my-son-and-what-I'll-do-if-you-hurt-him...

'So Blaine, have you ever done drugs?' Burt asked, as Kurt spluttered and coughed, the sip of wine he'd had caught in his throat at the question his father had asked

'Ah, no sir... I detest the mere thought of it,' Blaine replied, fist-bumping Finn who agreed, and smirked at his brother

'Don't even think of bringing up junior year Finn Hudson, or I will tell our parents what you did on junior graduation night...' Kurt replied, taking another sip of his wine, as Finn froze, and looked back down at his plate...

'Kurt... are you hiding things from me?' Burt asked...

'Of course not dad... some things are better left untold... right Finn?' Kurt asked, as Finn nodded quickly, and stood to get seconds from the kitchen

Blaine chuckled along with Burt and Quinn, who was also smirking and winked at Blaine, before starting a conversation with Kurt about a rather rude woman who came into MerBerry the other day, looking for him and got upset when she was told to leave... Kurt thought it odd, but listened to Quinn rant on about it, whilst Burt finished his questioning of Blaine, and Carole just sat watching her family... he had always been the one to sit back and watch... he likes to observe people... not in a creepy way... just that, by watching, you can gather more information about a person than if you spent three days getting to know them... with Kurt however... that isn't the case... he hasn't been able to tell anything about Kurt from his actions... therefore, resorting to otherwise crude tactics has been his only eyes into the soul of his boyfriend... he wouldn't dare let anything break them apart... nor would he let any harm come to Kurt... he loves him after all...

* * *

_**Kurt**_

The Lima night closed in around them, and Kurt found himself sitting beside his father on the back porch, looking over his shoulder at the photo album Burt keeps in the side table of the lounge. He was slowly flipping through twenty-five years worth of memories... from when Kurt was born, up until now. Kurt chuckled as they reached the Sophomore Year section, chuckling at the picture of himself on the football team, the cheerio's... he'd managed to fit two extra-curricular activities into five months of schooling. Burt flipped through all of Kurt's junior and senior years... he knew what his father was looking for... the bruised and broken boy who lost all hopes, dream and almost his life, to a Neanderthal and his football buddies, because one of them was too afraid to admit to himself, and the rest of the world that he's gay. Kurt had tried to help him... he'd given Karofsky the benefit of the doubt, the opportunity to come out without the fear of being attacked and ridiculed... but he'd chosen to shut Kurt up instead... so he couldn't tell a soul what had gone down in the locker rooms... he couldn't tell anyone that Karofsky was hiding another version of himself, one that would no doubt be revealed sooner or later... there hadn't been much discussion of the topic from either Kurt nor Finn... there were no other witnesses, so it wasn't exactly the easiest situation to broach... then again... William Schuester and the rest of the New Directions finding him the way they did... it spoke volumes in itself...

'When I got that call Kurt, I thought I'd have another heart attack there and then...' Burt said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder

'Don't be dramatic dad,' Kurt replied, but he didn't fully grasp the conviction behind his father's voice until the next time he spoke

'You need to tell Blaine. He's a good kid, the best kind. He won't leave you, and he adores Holly. You have to tell him Kurt...' Burt said, flipping through to a photo of Kurt in the wheelchair, Finn on one side, Rachel on the other... back when they were still together

'It's not that simple dad,' Kurt said, looking out into the yard, trying to ignore the conversation

'Let go of that pain and anger Kurt. It's okay to be afraid... Talk to Blaine please, he loves you,' Burt replied, standing and heading back inside, the photo album left open to a picture of Kurt with Holly when she was first born, missing the subtle reply of Kurt's "I know".

* * *

At times of inner emotional turmoil, Kurt would usually drown his sorrows, and then pass out on the couch. But he can't do that anymore... he can't be that person... that's why he doesn't drink... he wouldn't say he's alcoholic... but yeah... that's probably what he is... the easiest way to describe it... it almost killed him and he's been sure to not let anything come that close. He's kept Blaine at arm's length because it's easier than admitting to himself that what he's feeling, could possibly force him to hurt... it could force him to come to terms with the past, and the future, and the gut-wrenching possibility that it could all be taken away from him... either by lawyers, or someone completely different... Carole could be heard in the kitchen, talking to Blaine about his years in college, and teaching... Kurt just closed his eyes and listened to his boyfriend's voice through the open window. He didn't want to cry, but there was something about the moment that just made the tears fall... not sobbing, just softly crying, unable to comprehend why he was suddenly letting his vulnerable side out... if he realised it, it hadn't registered in his cognitive functions, because five minutes later, Quinn joined him on the porch, smiling softly, as she wrapped her arms around him, and leant her head on his shoulder... he kissed her temple softly, and smiled when Quinn brushed the tear from his face. he knew what was coming next... he knew it would be one of the hardest things he's ever had to do, and there is still so much that Blaine doesn't know... so much that he's afraid of unveiling... they're not proud of some of the things they've done... but that's why they have history right...

'I have to tell him don't I?' Kurt asked, almost in a whisper

'Everything Kurt... you have to tell him everything...' Quinn replied, hugging him tightly

'It hurts Quinn... even after everything... it still hurts... that's not normal...' Kurt said

'Let it hurt... then let it go... you have to let go of the pain Kurt... tell Blaine, he loves you... and you love him...' Quinn replied, standing and extending her arm for Kurt to take

* * *

_**Blaine**_

Kurt's old room was scattered with photos, old books, and sheet music from the many years of New Directions work. He wasn't sure whether or not the rocking horse had been there originally, but it was now. Kurt pulled his shirt on, and came out of the ensuite bathroom, trying to avoid eye contact with Blaine... knowing that now isn't the time to break down and spill everything... it's on the tip of his tongue... just waiting to pour out of his mouth like word vomit... Blaine isn't sure why Kurt is avoiding his gaze... but it's like going round and round of a ride and never reaching a destination of any point. There is a subtle hint of a tear in the corner of the glasz eyes, but Blaine can't get a good enough look to find out if that's what it is... he's never really been one for getting to the bottom of a person's problem... most of the time at Dalton, people would go to him for advice, and he would try his best to give them the right words of encouragement, or just that extra shove towards a bigger goal... he's the reason Wes came out... there was no doubt in his mind that his best-friend wasn't the straightest ruler in the box... not with the way he acted and hung off of David's every word... it's lucky they both turned out to be gay, or Wes would probably be pining away... lonely, and forever annoying Blaine with incessant rambling... Kurt had mentioned something about Finn being the same if he hadn't gotten back together with Quinn, and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Finn...

They hadn't spoken much since Kurt disappeared out onto the back porch with Burt, and came back in; looking sullen and broken with Quinn holding his arm, pulling him into the lounge, and snuggling with him, as they watch whatever movie was on TV. Kurt have been surprisingly clingy though, holding Blaine's hand, and squeezing every now and then, just to make sure that the man was still there. Blaine squeezed back, and could have sworn that Kurt started to cry. He hadn't been able to say anything, not wanting to embarrass Kurt in front of Burt, or Finn in case it's not that kind of relationship they have... then again, their relationship seems to be everything that Blaine's isn't with his father... he was thinking deeply about this as Kurt climbed into bed beside him, the warmth of his boyfriend knocking him back to the present, wanting nothing more than to wrap himself in this moment and never let it go... Kurt seemed to have the same sentiment, snuggling up to Blaine, wrapping himself as close as he could to his boyfriend, as if the vicinity would somehow drop from beneath them, and they would be separated forever. _Mercedes told you something about clingy Kurt... think Blaine... what was it... he gets clingy when he's got something big to say... _then it hit him... Kurt's preparing himself to lose Blaine, from whatever he has to tell him... _that's where the clinginess comes from... he has to cling to you... he's lost too much to not have that tendency Blaine... _Mercedes had said a while back when they first introduced themselves to one another.

* * *

If this was the moment Blaine had been waiting four months for, he surely wasn't going to let it pass like a freight train... steaming at two hundred miles an hour, to get to its destination, only to miss your stop. He won't let Kurt think he's going to lose anything anymore... that's not what he wants to happen... he doesn't want to lose anything he's got... sometimes a sacrifice for the benefit of another person doesn't necessarily mean anything good... sometimes it's the thing that can break two people apart, instead of draw them closer together. Then again, so can those who keep secrets... secrets can tear people apart... look at all the TV shows on at the moment... more than once, has there been a secret that's torn someone's favourite TV couple apart... either than, or a cheating scandal... he wouldn't do that to Kurt... he's not going to leave...

'I'm not going anywhere Kurt...' he whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead, their previously agreed "no-sex-at-the-parents-house" rule becoming harder to uphold when Kurt was so desperately wanting something to cling to

'Nice to know... I'll hold you to that...' he replied, voice soft through the silence

'I won't let you down Kurt... please don't ever think that I will...'

'Be careful what you wish for Blaine... 'Kurt replied once more, shifting slightly so he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder, trying to fight the falling tears

* * *

_**Kurt**_

Waking up the next morning with something akin to determination washing through his veins isn't the feeling he was expecting. The building pain was getting harder to hold onto, and as Quinn said, letting go should take some of that weight off his heart, but the right moment, the right location... it needed to be perfect... he couldn't risk losing himself too much in the moment, and missing the point entirely. It's a life changing choice... Blaine could begin to look at him in a whole different light... he doesn't want it to be that way, but inevitably, that's how it's going to be. People will always look at you differently, no matter the situation... there are so many things to tell, and so little time to do it... the surrogate mother, the moment he knew his life would almost be over...the last time he ever sang anything... he can't very well just blurt it all out at once... perhaps starting with the defining period of his life, and working forwards would be the best place to start. Highschool is always the hardest part of someone's life, and Kurt's was hard, if not the hardest, of anyone's in his class. Puckerman and Rachel think they had it tough, but they don't know tough, until they've been left for dead in the middle of a school hallway... That morning, when Finn suggested paying a visit to McKinley, Kurt jumped at the chance, which shocked not only Quinn but also Blaine, who hadn't been expecting it. They made the plans, and Kurt went to shower, leaving Blaine alone with Quinn, who told him to be prepared for whatever happens... the next step will change their relationship in more ways than one...

Because of Quinn being pregnant, Finn had to drive them, much to the dismay of Kurt, who didn't like Finn's driving in highschool, and certainly doesn't like it now that they've grown up into reasonably mature young twenty-something's... but the car ride wouldn't be the hardest part... it was certainly the most silent... no one said anything... it was like they all knew what was coming, and the moment the school came into their sight, the sudden feeling that all was not well, and something was about to happen washed over them. Blaine could feel it too... the tension in the air... the upmost fear radiating off of Kurt... it was like he was back in his teenage form, walking through the doors of the worst place on earth, and having to relive whatever it was that happened that day... as they got out of the car, and headed towards the front entrance, Quinn reached for Kurt's hand, and Finn placed his on Kurt's right shoulder, looking at Blaine... pain in his eyes... but as soon as they stepped through the doors, that feeling of dread, fear and panic only intensified as they stood staring at four years of their lives... still standing... not a crumble... not a spot of significance... or innocence...

'Well Blaine, as Puck used to say all the time, welcome to hell,' Finn said, not laughing at his belated humour, merely following the other two further into the school...

* * *

They knew, all was about to be revealed, but that didn't make it any less painful... that didn't stop the memories washing over them as they made their way towards the library...

* * *

**A/N: Next Chapter: Kurt finally tells Blaine about what happened in Highschool. You find out how Sue Sylvester fits into the story, and her impact on the lives of all of the characters. Surprises instore as they take the trip to McKinley... Kurt finally realises that the pain he's been carrying around for so long has no fuel to burn strong anymore... and in an emotional moment, lets it all go... Stay tuned... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	12. Long, Long Way to Go

**A/N: This is the second chapter i'm uploading tonight. I think the chapter speaks for itself. I hope you like it. I know it's been a really really long time waiting for this, but i'm hoping now that it's over and done with, I can move onto the other storylines I have planned. Just as a really early warning, to anyone that likes Sebastian, there are later chapters coming up that really bash him. Just an early warning. Few chapters to go yet though. Hope you enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Long, Long Way to Go**

Alot had changed at William McKinley High. The halls were painted white, with the lockers being red and a large Titan's banner hanging from the rafters. It was so different to what they were used to. Kurt couldn't help but cringe as they headed down the halls, towards where they had spent most of their highschool life... back in the choir room... with their favourite teacher, singing the songs they either liked, or despised... and given Mr. Schuester's taste in music, it was usually the second option. Finn was looking at the display cabinet with their National's trophy, and picture of the whole Glee Club beside it. They hadn't wanted anything more in their lives, than they had to win National's that year. Their senior year... the last year they'd all be together in the one school. Blaine and Quinn walked silently beside one another, a small, content smile on Quinn's face, as the cafeteria came into their view. Finn pushed through the doors, grinning when it looked like nothing at all had changed. No one in the world could ever understand the innocence this room still holds... the cafeteria... Should they be so lucky as to bump into one of their former teachers, they can always say they've accomplished what they had set out to do. Quinn grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards Coach Sue's office, giggling and walking as fast as an eight month pregnant woman can go without going into premature labour. They reached the office, only to enter, and realise that it's nothing like it used to be... there are no trophies, pictures of Sue... the old Cheerio's picture is gone... it's like half of her life had been erased... Kurt kissed Quinn's cheek, and she smiled, heading back out the door, and into the hallway.

'Do you remember, that day we were late for Glee, and we stood out here, wondering what the world had in store for us all those years ago? Santana said that she was going to be the next Nina Clark or someone... Brittany wanted to dance... so much is different,' Quinn said, standing where she had been all those years before, with the exact conversation she was talking about

'I do remember that you wanted to know whether Rachel would jump into the path of an oncoming bus, and ruin her chances on Broadway... Quinn Fabray...' Kurt replied, smirking...

'Rachel kind of grows on you when you don't live anywhere near her for a few years,' Quinn replied, winking

'I wanted to be more than I was in highschool... I remember, the first day of college... it was harder than people made it out to be,' Finn replied, smiling and following the group back towards the auditorium...

* * *

To their surprise, the Current Glee Club was rehearsing a new rendition of an original song Schuester had written years ago. They were also surprised to see that it wasn't Will taking the Glee lesson; it was Ms. Pillsbury... or Mrs. Schuester... Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Quinn snuck in, and sat down in the third row, watching the stage as twelve highschool students sung their hearts out immediately pointing out their two leads, and all the clubs love triangles and squares, without batting an eyelid... Blaine was impressed, and chuckled as Quinn whispered into his ear that they reminded her so much of their time in Glee, that it was almost like they were back up there belting out the notes to a sappy ballad... and then, just like that, they were... for three minutes of their lives, they were back on that stage, and they could be anyone they wanted to be... there would be no judgement, no love triangles, no fighting... there would be nothing but their friendship and the power of music behind them, propelling them forward... Kurt didn't think about it like that... he saw it as kind of a redemption of what he had lost... he felt compelled to tell Blaine everything... be damned the consequences... so getting up and walking out mid way through performance probably wasn't subtle, but at least it got their attention... Blaine found his boyfriend pacing the corridor out the front of the auditorium...

'In senior year, I had this ridiculous notion that I would go to NYADA and become this famous Broadway star, living the high life, and not giving a shit about the former life I used to have... that all changed Blaine... I lost everything... my dignity, my voice... my dreams... it was a stupid mistake... I had been running late for Glee, and Tina, Rachel and Finn had gone ahead, I stopped at my locker to get something out... I didn't even hear them sneak up behind me, but I turned around, and suddenly I was face to face with Dave Karofsky... he was the Neanderthal behind most of the attacks, but on this particular day, he had two other footballers with him, and there was just something in his eyes... something that scared me more than anything... he had a good choke hold on me... I couldn't breathe, and just before I was about to pass out, he let me go, and I fell to the ground... the kicking wasn't that bad... I didn't really feel it, but I felt the knife... it was literally as people say... a knife to the back... I lost all motion then... and in that moment, I had willed whatever to happen next, to be a safe haven... maybe I could have seen my mother again... maybe there was a better place on the other side... but Finn was worried about me, and he came out to find me... I was lying on the ground, in front of my still open locker, bleeding to death, with no notion of where, who or why I was where I was... and Finn and the rest of the Glee Club came out... that's the last thing I remember before waking up in a hospital Bed at Lima Memorial, unable to talk, or move any part of my body,' Kurt said, leaning against the wall, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

'Kurt...'

'Don't feel sorry for me Blaine... I've done alot of things in my life that I can chalk up to going through that particular event... but then I think back to what Puckerman had said this one day in Junior year, during one of our annual boys vs. Girls competitions, and I wonder what would have happened if I had of gone to spy of the Dalton Academy Warblers... if I had of taken the advice of the guidance councillor, and the glee teacher... maybe it wouldn't have happened the way that it did... maybe I would have met you before I was supposed to... we don't talk about the past Blaine because it hurts too much. It hurts to know that your best-friend's life is hanging in the balance, and it's the fault of a closeted homophobic footballer and his clones... 'The designer had been leaning against the wall, hands flat, legs stretched out... Blaine moved to take his hand, and Kurt pulled him through the school, back towards the Glee room, over to the location of his old locker... the location of the attack...

'I was three metres from the safest place in the school Blaine... to have that barrier taken away from you... to sit in the back, in a wheelchair, unable to move, to sing... to participate... I lost so much on that day Blaine... but I don't plan on losing you... or Holly... if that means I have to tell you that I love you then I will... you should know that already, but for arguments sake... Blaine Anderson, from the moment you stepped into my life, you've been the one person to make the pain and hurt and anger go away... you've been the person to help me realise that I don't have to be afraid anymore... you're the one that I love. I love you... and I know that Holly does too... hell, my father loves you... if I've learned one thing from you Blaine, it's that always being strong, and hiding behind a tough exterior leaves you feeling drained and alone... you've broken down my walls... not many people are able to do that...' Kurt replied, looking up to meet Blaine's eyes, noticing the tears forming and the smile on his face, before he was pulled into an embrace from his boyfriend...

* * *

As the bell rang, and students began piling out of their classrooms, Kurt and Blaine found themselves being joined by Finn, Quinn and Mrs. Schuester, who had the brightest of smiles on her face. She hugged each of them, spending the longest time holding onto Kurt, who simply smiled and let the former guidance councillor hug him, however appropriate or inappropriate it may be. After what seemed like an hour, but was only about two minutes, Emma let go, and stepped back, taking in her former pupils, tears in her eyes. She linked her arm with Kurt's, and led them back towards the main office, where they hadn't noticed before, but their former Glee Club teacher, Mr. Schuester was sitting behind the large mahogany desk, with the name plaque PRINCIPAL SCHUESTER in front of him. he looked up, not believing his eyes, as Emma smiled, and pushed them forwards, turning to Blaine and introducing herself, as Will hugged his former students... each of them had different stories... Will told them about his promotion to principal, and Emma's decision to let go of Guidance Councillor and focus on History and Glee. Finn told him about getting back with and marrying Quinn, and on becoming a father, whilst Quinn relayed the same story, but with more elegance and detail... Kurt just took it all in, watching his brother and sister-in-law as they conversed with their old friend... he couldn't help but think back to the time when he'd wished that Will was like that with him... able to just maintain a conversation about something as normal as the morning sports, or the news... Kurt wasn't into anything like that, so his conversations with Mr. Schue were limited to petty arguments about solo's, song choices and costumes... back when he was naive... back when things were just simple...

Finn told them about Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Puckerman, Rachel... Artie... Tina and Mike... about all the former New Directions, and about their success in the outside world... Will just listened intently, laughing at the right time, and giving his input when he needed, and then it was silent, and all eyes were on Kurt, and suddenly the attention he wanted wasn't so welcome anymore... not for years, had he wanted people to pay him that kind of attention... give his standing in society, that went out the window years ago... he stood, and let Will hug him the way you would someone you hadn't seen in years... He turned to Blaine, and then back to Will

'I have a five year old daughter,' Kurt said, and Will's eyes went wide, almost to the point of bulging out of his head... Kurt pulled out his wallet and showed the picture of his daughter, on the playground with Blaine holding her

'Also a partner I see,' Will noticed, smirking

'Yes, Blaine... he's keeping your wife company _Principal _Schuester,' Kurt said, smirking at his former Glee teacher, who just chuckled and wiped the tears from his eyes before pulling Kurt into another hug..., it was the forgiveness he'd been looking for from his former countertenor... the forgiveness he never thought he'd ever get...

'Thank you Kurt... thank you for telling me that,' He said, pulling the three former New Directions members into a group hug, even convincing Blaine and Emma to join in...

* * *

They join the two teachers for lunch in the principal's office, because Will is waiting on an important call from a student's mother. Finn doesn't seem to mind, picking Emma's brain on what's been happening with the Glee Club over the last five years. She tells them with much enthusiasm. It's wonderful to hear someone that in love with the job that they do, even Blaine can contest to that. They never had a Glee teacher, just a council of upperclassmen, consisting of Wes, David and Thad, who chose their songs, arranged their rehearsals and out of class performances. Not that it was a bad system; just less chances to do something... spontaneous... _you were never one to stick to that Rule Blaine. Remember the whole "Teenage Dream" fiasco of sophomore year? _Blaine chuckled to himself, as he remembered... there had been something different about that day, like something would change... but then it was just another normal day, and the went on to do their impromptu performance, and spent the rest of the day working the sectional's numbers, and talking about upcoming performances... Emma had been so excited about telling the story, that Blaine had drifted back to his highschool days... back to when he was expressing himself through music... _you mean the way that Kurt can't anymore... _that's when the real impact of Kurt's monologue in the hallway had hit him... he has the chance to live his dream... to make the album he's always wanted to make... the possibility of that for Kurt... well there is none... he said it himself... he's unable to sing... a tear sprung to his eye, and he gripped Kurt's hand a little tighter, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, and causing the other occupants of the room to smile.

Finn just had to ruin their moment by asking about Coach Sue. Quinn had been surprised to walk into the office, and find it void of everything is used to be. Will looked around at the three, before clearing his throat and taking over the story. He told them that Sue had found solace in the fact that she had a child, and she became this whole different person. When she found out she was sick, she thought it best to retire from Cheerleading, and Coaching, and spend her remaining years, with her baby girl, away from the criticism and hate she was getting in the last years of her tenure. Kurt wondered what on earth Will meant by the last years of her life... but his question was answered... she was dying... sick of the world... sick of herself... her past life had come back to do just what she had been afraid of... haunt her. Kurt suddenly found himself wishing he had been more kind to the former coach. Noticing the sudden change in his attitude, Will suggested going to visit her. She has been waiting just as long as he has for Kurt Hummel to forgive her, for not being there to save him on that day... Kurt kindly pointed out that no one could have saved him, but that he would pay a visit to his former cheerleading coach, which unfortunately was an unknown fact to Blaine, until Quinn opened her mouth. She just laughed at the look on Blaine's face, and when Kurt finally gave in, and joined her, it was like it had been... the good memories of highschool... even though mixed in with the bad... stood out...

* * *

Kurt had expressed his want to visit Sue, as they were leaving McKinley. Quinn had stopped by the choir room one last time, taking in the moment, hands on her stomach. Soon, she would have a beautiful baby, and her life will really have started... Quinn has the upmost belief that her life will be perfect, the moment she holds her baby in her arms... Kurt can agree with that... holding your child, even for a moment, is like being reborn... it's almost enough to save you... almost... they headed back towards the car, talking amicably about Mr Schuester's promotion to principal, and just how different their former highschool really was, compared to the last time they had been there... Rachel wanted to see the school, she and Puck would be back for Puck's sisters graduation soon enough, she would see it then... as Finn started the car, and Kurt climbed in the back, there was a sudden moment, where he really felt it... the heaviness in his heart had lifted just a little... Mr Schuester had thought, all these years, that he was the one Kurt blamed... it wasn't true though... to be honest... the one he's blamed all these years is the woman they're going to visit... the former cheerio coach... if she hadn't have kept him and Mercedes back to talk about the possibility of them rejoining the cheerio's, he would have gotten to Glee before the bell, and he wouldn't have ended up in a wheelchair, unable to sing or pursue his life's dreams... that's probably the hardest thing to admit to anyone, that he blames Sue for what happened... really, it wasn't anyone's fault... just Karofsky and his hatred for himself and Kurt... well, everything Kurt stood for... everything he secretly wanted to be, but couldn't... it was fear... that emotion in the eyes of his attacker... it was fear...

'Quinn, a few years ago, you asked me who I blamed for the accident. I didn't say anything, but you thought it was Schuester. I don't blame Mr. Schuester,'

'Who do you blame then Kurt?' Quinn asked, surprised, but having a fair idea of where it was heading

'I blame Sue,' Kurt replied, almost in a whisper...

'Oh Kurt...' Quinn said, understanding now his need to visit the former coach...

* * *

The house was small, just big enough for two people. As Finn parked the car out the front, and Quinn took in the abode, she realised that it was nothing like what she thought Sue would ever live in. given the current situation, it's better than can be expected. Kurt was the first one out of the car; he was halfway to the front door by the time the others joined him, Blaine linking their hands, thankful when Kurt didn't pull away. Finn was nervous... he had never gotten along very well with Sue in highschool, now that the woman was on the verge of death, and would be leaving her little girl all alone... he couldn't help but wonder if it was all worth it anymore... the fighting between their Glee Club and her cheerio's... he wondered what the point of any of it had been anymore. They were surprised when a little girl, no older than Holly, opened the door, smiling cheerfully, and shouting "MOM" at the top of her lungs... Kurt never imagined anyone calling Coach Sylvester mom... nor mother... he just couldn't picture it... until he caught a glimpse of the former coach of the cheerleading team... she was different than the last time they'd seen her. Her hair was longer, but you could tell she was sick... her complexion was pale, and she was using the wall for support, holding herself up. Quinn was the first one to speak, it seems that Sue hadn't noticed the others, hugging Quinn when the woman stepped forward... That was okay with Kurt... he was still working on what he was going to say... he couldn't lay the blame on such a sick woman... could he?

They were following Quinn inside moments later. The house was lovely on the inside, perfectly Sue Sylvester. There wasn't any doubt that this was the time of her life, she needed the most. Away from the monsters of McKinley, just here, with her daughter, and herself... Blaine was looking around, head moving so fast, Kurt thought it might implode... Finn didn't seem that interested in the surroundings; instead taking in the photos on the mantel piece... they entered the lounge, and were instructed to sit by Sue, who headed into the kitchen. Kurt didn't move to take a seat, he had to stand... he had to get out what he needed to... they both wanted forgiveness... maybe he was more willing to give it, than she would be to accept it... Blaine wasn't watching him; instead he was in conversation with Quinn about the Cheerio photo hanging above the fire place. Quinn made note that Sue's daughter's name is Robin. Apparently, it had been a lifelong dream of Sue's or something... Kurt didn't believe that... but nonetheless... Sue returned only moments later, a tray with biscuits and tea, sitting down, and telling everyone to help themselves. She either isn't paying attention, or deliberately ignoring Kurt... and he's not sure whether that pisses him off, or sits perfectly fine with him... only one way to find out...

'We won't be staying long,' Kurt said, and all eyes went to him

'Porcelain... I was wondering if I'd see you before I leave the land of the living...' Sue said, smiling softly, unusual for who she used to be

'Yes well, it was an internal debate that has been going on inside me for five years. Perhaps if I'd known you were sick, I would have come sooner...'

'Still blame me Porcelain...'

'No... I forgive you... it hurts too much to hold onto all that pain...' Kurt replied, and Sue looked up at him... for the first time in his life... it wasn't with an ulterior motive, just with... happiness? Shock?

'Kurt, you've come so far in your life. I read about you, and hear about you on the news... you did good... I'm proud of you,' Sue said, standing and moving over to Kurt, before pulling him into a hug... which he reluctantly slumped into...

* * *

For what was only meant to be a short visit, turned into three hours. They had spent that time talking about everything and anything. Sue told Quinn that motherhood would be the best change to her life... and told Finn that he's smarter than she gave him credit for... Kurt asked what was going to happen to Robin after she left... Sue had made arrangements with Emma and Will for them to take care of her on a permanent basis... up until she was eighteen... Kurt smiled, happy that the daughter of Sue Sylvester would be in the hands of people who will love her for who she is... Sue had told them of her last years at McKinley, before she retired, and was replaced by someone much younger and "less qualified" than she. Quinn and Kurt chuckled, knowing that their coach was still in there somewhere, and thanking her for all she did for them... she told them that she wasn't going to cry, because someone told her once, that crying is the way a person views your inner fears... it makes you vulnerable... Kurt looked up at her... remembering the day he told her that like it was yesterday... he was blaming people... her specifically... she was crying in the hospital, and he was pissed off, he just said it... it was the first thing he said since being admitted... she didn't know he was serious...

As they drove away from the house, Kurt couldn't help but wonder if they had done all they could for her. She only had a couple years, if not only months, left. Robin would soon be living with the Schuester's, and there would no longer be anyone left to blame for what happened to him in highschool... he wouldn't have a reason to hide anymore... it would mean that everything that happened, was real, and that he had gone through it... suppressing those thoughts... those feelings... the barrier had broken... between the highschool, and Sue's house... everything Kurt had worked so hard to keep out, came crashing in... And he let it... he let himself feel all the things he should have felt back then... Finn stopped the car to Kurt's demands... in the middle of a deserted road, heading back into Lima... Kurt got out of the car and walked around the other side so he couldn't be seen... Quinn told them other two to stay where they are, knowing that right now, what Kurt needs, isn't a brother or boyfriend... it's someone who doesn't have any trouble telling things he might not want to hear... the glass half-full to the emptiness that Kurt's feeling right about now... the designer is standing in the middle of nothing... just staring out over the horizon, but the tears are evident on his face... Quinn doesn't go too close... just within Kurt's eye line... he really wants to tell her to fuck off... it wouldn't offend her... she'd understand why... but he doesn't have the energy... he doesn't have the will to turn to the blonde woman he calls his sister-in-law, and tell her to go back to the car...so he does the next best thing... he picks up a rock and hurls it into the bushes... screaming... Kurt doesn't scream often... well not as much as he used to... he's twenty-five years old... not meant to be screaming... but it's his release...

* * *

After a while, the screams turn to sobs, and Kurt crouches down, letting Quinn hug him, sobbing into her jacket, knowing that Blaine and Finn will be watching the whole thing from the car, and wondering what on earth Kurt is doing... he's lost it... gone completely mad... Quinn doesn't say anything, just hugs him, and rubs his back, comforting... he's mumbling nonsense into the bright blue jacket Quinn is wearing, but on some level field, she can understand everything he's saying... the obvious ones... "I don't want to hurt anymore" and "Why?"... I think they've all asked that question alot over the years... Why Kurt? Why that day? How could it happen to someone like Kurt? but they know why... they know, they just haven't been able to admit it to themselves... this is the first time in five years Quinn had seen her brother-in-law act like this... give in fully to the emotions that he's feeling without fear of judgement or consequence.

'Shhh Kurt, it's okay. We all love you, and we're here for you,' she whispered softly into the designer's ear

'I l-love y-you t-too Quinn,' Kurt replied, through the sobs, and it was enough to make Quinn start crying...

'You've never said that to me before Kurt...'

'You can thank me later,' He replied, and Quinn chuckled, the atmosphere becoming normal once more around them...

* * *

**A/N: The title of this chapter is taken from the _Def Leppard _song of the same name. I listened to it whilst writing chapters ten and eleven. I think it fits in pretty well. Fabulous song though. Next Chapter: There is a wedding coming up, but it's not Klaine's... not yet anyway... Other than that, the court case is the next major storyline. More secrets will be revealed... including the identity of Holly's biological mother... I've started a poll on my profile, check it out and let me know who you think it is... all will be revealed... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	13. The Court Case, An Unfair Advantage

**A/N: The court case. Also, the mother reveal. Who is Holly's biological mother? Read to find out. I know it's probably not what anyone else would have done, but this is my FanFiction, so I can write it anyway that I want. I just felt that this path hadn't been explored, and I wanted to be different, and stray away from the norms a little. Also, it makes more sense to the overall story line, and you'll find out why in later chapters. Also, anyone who likes Sebastian, that's fine, but in this Fiction, he's the bad guy, so my apologies. I hope you enjoy this chapter. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Court Case... Unfair Advantage**

March 5th 2016. The day that Kurt had been dreading since Sebastian had him served with papers for defence and custody of his daughter. Blaine hadn't slept a wink last night, his boyfriend had been pacing their bedroom until early in the morning, pen in one hand, papers in the other, and glasses perched on his nose, scribbling things down, and making notes. Blaine had tried to be interested... he really had, but he'd doze off every now and then, and Kurt would wake him up mumbling nonsense to himself. He had managed to catch something about "calling Santana, and Finn" before he fell asleep. That was only what felt like two hours ago, but was really six and a half. If he had been awake all night because they were horny, it would have been different, but this case has got them all in a spin, and it's making them all a little crazier than usual... Quinn is the worst. She's two weeks late, and Finn is starting to freak out... he's never seen his wife like that, and neither has Kurt to be honest. He'd wanted this day to come just as quick as the others, to get it over with, so he can come home and just finish out whatever it is he wants to do... Holly needs stability, and this is going to shake up her life in more ways than one... There was only one thing that Blaine really needed to do, and that was to get Kurt to relax. His boyfriend was showered, and dressed in his Armani suit, before he'd even considered having breakfast, which Blaine insisted on him doing, snatching the paper and pen out of his hand, and smiling, whilst placing cereal and milk in front of him, telling him to eat. Kurt smiled, leaning forward to kiss Blaine, before helping himself to his breakfast... Blaine just smiled in triumph.

Holly was worried about her father. She hadn't seen him this way ever... not even on her first day of school had he been like this... she doesn't like to see him upset or worried about anything, but no one will tell her what's happening... all she knows is that it's something to do with her... Sebastian... it's something to do with him, but they won't tell her what. Aunty Britt just told her that it's like a vote or something... she didn't understand, but the pretty blue dress Aunty Sanny had brought for her, was distracting her enough to stop thinking about it. She was going with her aunts to meet her father and Blaine at the court house... not that she knew why they were meeting there... but she was excited to see her daddy again... and Blaine... she likes Blaine... he's nice to her, and does things with her, and he's always there when she needs him... he does live with them now, so that's a good thing too... he makes her daddy happy. The first thing Holly noticed when she got downstairs at Aunty Britt's house, was that everyone seemed to be there. Her uncle Finn and Aunt Quinn, Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Sam... she's only five, but she knows that means something... and it's strange... Olivia appears around the corner, and they're off, running around the house, paying chase me, before she gives it a second thought.

* * *

Kurt had wanted to be at the court house early, to meet with the lawyers, and go over some things, before everyone else got here, and they got lost in the seas of "you're going to beat that barstard Kurt"... he chuckled, and sat down opposite three of his lawyers. If Sebastian is going to use brains, he'll use brawn... and lots of lawyers... who earn more than Sebastian three times over... can't complain though, Kurt doesn't mind paying them extra to take on this case... of course, arriving early, means also bumping into Sebastian, which wasn't on the list of things he wanted to do this morning, but the black eye he was sporting was the only thing Kurt was paying attention to, and the only thought running through his head was _oh shit... oh shit... oh fucking shit... _Blaine pulled Kurt into the conference room they had been allocated, and sat down, whilst Kurt paced, and told his lawyers what he'd just seen. _If Finn or Puckerman did this, I will kill them with my own hands... _he thought, slamming the folder he was holding down on the table.

'Kurt, you don't know that it was anyone you know... Sebastian could be faking...'

'He shows up, on the day of the custody hearing, with a black eye, and you're telling me, that he's "faking it"? Are you kidding me right now? He's going to cite abuse and then the whole case is in the toilet... we may as well tell them about...'

'NO... only bring that up if you really need to Kurt... the less people who know about it the better...'

'Blaine is my boyfriend; he's as much right to know as the rest of the New Directions...' Kurt replied, leaving the room, slamming the door behind him, whilst Blaine just sat, confused at what was going on...

If Kurt had been confident before, the moment he saw Sebastian, it all fell apart. Everything came hurtling back to him, and the pain in his chest had returned stronger than ever. His father and Carole would be here, and no doubt, Finn would have told Mr. Schuester about the case, so he'd probably show up as well... there is so much riding on this... so much that could go wrong... if they're going to win, they might just have to play the only card they have left... they might have to tell them who the biological mother is... it's the only way... Blaine appeared beside him, grabbing his hand, and pulling Kurt over to a seat, where the designer just laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, and closed his eyes... right now, he would rather be anywhere than here... he'd rather be in Paris, or Milan... or even tucked into bed with Blaine, watching sappy movies, and talking about crap... Wes, David, Nick and Jeff arrived just before nine, which made Blaine relax a little, but only made Kurt more irritated and fidgety. _Calm down Kurt... everything is going to be fine... as soon as Holly, and Finn and Sanny get here, everything will be fine... _he told himself, hoping that he wouldn't be wrong... he's been wrong about it before... slowly, the rest of the New Directions arrived, followed by Burt and Carole, and, of course, Will and Emma. Everyone was talking and sharing their opinions about different aspects of the case. All Kurt really wanted was for everyone to shut the fuck up, and actually say what they're thinking, instead of things that might make everyone feel better. Finn was talking with Santana, and Kurt could help but flashback to junior year of college... the conversation he'd had with Finn...

* * *

**Flashback**

**Junior Year of College**

Finn was prying. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help but notice the differences between Kurt and his daughter. Of course, some things were the same, Holly had Kurt's blue eyes, and adorable nose, but the colour of her hair... jet black, and her nose... it just reminded him of someone. Kurt had told them all that it was a surrogate, an egg had been chosen and fertilised with his sperm, then implanted into the surrogate's womb, where it would be like a normal pregnancy. They hadn't been told the name of the surrogate; Kurt hadn't wanted anyone to get in trouble, or to have the privacy of anyone invaded. The only people, who knew the truth, were Kurt, and the surrogate obviously... but Finn wasn't as stupid as people thought... he could tell there was a huge secret Kurt was hiding from them, and because of this trial, it's his duty to find out what it is... Kurt is his brother, and they may only be twenty-one, but he deserves to know the truth of Kurt's daughter... he'll never admit that Sebastian is also the girl's father, because he's a fucking douche... when the two brothers finally got time to talk in the kitchen, away from everyone else, he knew it would be his only chance...

'Kurt, can I ask you something?' Finn said, turning to face his brother, who was washing dishes and nodded

'Sure Finn...'

'Is Santana the biological mother of Holly?' Finn asked, not expecting Kurt's reaction, dropping the glass and listening as it smashed on the ground

'How did you find out? Did she tell you, because she promised that she wouldn't... who did you bribe Finn? You can't tell Sebastian...' he said, going a million miles an hour, when all Finn could do was try to grasp the concept that his brother's daughter, was also Santana's...

'Wait, I don't get it. Santana is the biological mother?' Finn said, shocked as Kurt pulled him into the bedroom, where they could talk without being overheard

'It's a long story Finn... she was lonely, I was lonely... we were drunk... we came up with the idea of the surrogate story, to prevent any of you from discovering the truth. I know who I am... I know that I'm gay, and I can't change the fact of what happened between Santana and I, but she made it quite clear that the baby was mine, and that she didn't want to have her name on the birth certificate, because she wasn't ready to be a mother... she's one of my best-friends, and I love her for it. Holly is biologically mine. You can't tell this to anyone Finn... the only people that know, are you, me, Britt and Santana... I'd like to keep it that way...'

'I'm on your side dude,' Finn replied, hugging Kurt tightly

* * *

**Present Day**

**Court Case**

Blaine had been talking with Brittany, whilst Santana was pacing back and forth, waiting for Kurt to be called into court. She didn't want to go up there and lie, but the truth would turn all of their lives upside down... Brittany knew what her girlfriend was doing... she was trying to protect them all. She loves Holly like any aunt should. She's called Aunty Tana, and loves spending time with the five year old... she would always say that Kurt is her biological father, even though he is... but she'll never claim to be her biological mother... that sounds harsh, but you have to understand... even when she was pregnant, she never felt like Holly was hers... she was always Kurt's... she loves the little girl so much, and would do anything for her... but she's not sure she's ready to give up that secret... especially when everyone they know is going to be there, and Kurt's just started a relationship with Blaine that seems to be going really well. He hasn't told him about them, and it will kill her if she has to watch their relationship fall apart, because of a lie they told five years ago... it's sad really, if you think about it... that Holly doesn't know the truth, and Blaine may never know the truth... but if this case requires her to spill the beans, so that Kurt can keep Holly, she will. If it requires her to lie, then so be it... she's brilliant at lying... If it means that Kurt gets to keep sole custody of Holly, then she'll do it... just to knock that smug barstard down a peg or three

'Kurt, I can't do this. I can't go up there and pretend that it's nothing. What if they find out the truth? What if they do paternity or DNA...? I'm just scared for you and Blaine...' Santana said, clutching onto Kurt's arms, breathing erratically.

'Sweetie, there are only four people in that room who know the truth. If you feel as though you can't lie to all those people, then I'll tell Blaine the truth... but I need you to honestly think about it... I want to tell Blaine, but I want to be the one to do it...' Kurt replied, as Santana nodded, and sat down beside her best-friend, leaning her head against his shoulder

'How much of a chance does Sebastian have of winning?' Santana asked

'If he tells them about Finn and Puck... he could have sole custody by the end of the day,' Kurt replied, knowing immediately what Santana was thinking

'I guess you better talk to Blaine then...' she replied, wiping her eyes, as the designer stood and made his way over to Blaine, leading him into a private conference room

* * *

Finn and Puck had admitted that they had gotten into a fight with Sebastian the night before. He came to the Hudson house, and was harassing Quinn, and Finn was protecting his wife, so he did the only thing he knew would get the man to leave them alone... he punch him in the face... of course, it backfired, considering that Sebastian smirked, before he left the house, and now he's here, with a black eye, and he's probably told his lawyers all kinds of stories to make himself look better than he actually is. To say that Kurt is pissed at him, is probably an understatement, but he doesn't get a chance to talk to his brother, because he's following Blaine and Santana into the conference room, and he knows that Kurt is about to tell Blaine that Santana is the biological mother. _This could be make or break... in more ways than one... _Finn thought, making sure to keep Rachel away from the door, so she doesn't hear anything, and tell the press, or shout it to the high heavens... the rest of the New Direction's don't need to know... it's not that important anyway... Kurt was pacing the room, thinking of a way to word what he was about to say. Santana was just watching Blaine, a look of agony embedded on her face. Blaine wanted to hug her, to tell her that whatever it is, they'll all be okay... Kurt turned to face them both suddenly, and Santana nodded, sitting down beside Blaine, taking his hand...

'I have to tell you something and I need you to understand and listen before you say anything.'

'Of course Kurt...' Blaine replied, suddenly worried that it was something terrible...

'Santana isn't the surrogate mother, she's the biological mother,' Kurt said, maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend so he could determine what Blaine is thinking

'So wait... you... and Santana...' Blaine managed to get out, and the two chuckled

'We were both lonely, and so... so... drunk. It was before either of us had started dating our respective partners. I didn't know until she was about one month in, she told me, and we decided, to protect everyone, that we would lie. Santana didn't want to be a mother at twenty, and I told Sebastian that it was something I'd wanted to do early, so I could have the life I wanted. He went with it, because he's stupid, and that's the way it was. I know that I'm gay Blaine... I've known since age three, but that night... whilst stupid... was comforting to not have to be alone... Santana didn't want to stake claim... she had always felt that the baby was mine... never hers, and she loves Holly like any aunt would... Sebastian has alot on me that could make us lose, and spilling the secret, although the negative ramifications would possibly shift the power. Please say something...' Kurt said, unable to read his boyfriend's facial expressions

'I am so hopelessly in love with you right now. You've told me so much about your life Kurt, and whilst it's a shock, you're not alone. Before I came out I was with girls... just because you had sex with Santana and had a baby with her, doesn't make me love you any less... it makes me love you more... as weird as that sounds. You shouldn't give up that lie unless you absolutely have to... I'll support you either way,' Blaine replied, kissing his boyfriend as Santana was caught in a hug by Blaine... they were interrupted by Finn, telling them that Kurt was up, and they should make a move across the hall, before Sebastian has the high ground... _Bring it on Bitch... _Kurt thought, as he took Blaine's hand

* * *

Kurt had to make a choice... Spilling the secret to Sebastian could give him a leg up. He may go in the direction of claiming that he didn't know Santana was the biological mother, and that Kurt deliberately kept that information from him. That could make him look like a bad parent, even though he was only trying to protect his best-friend, and make sure she was supported throughout. Santana refused any money... she didn't want Kurt's hard-earned money, but the designer insisted she take something... so he gave her a partnership in Hudmel-Lopez and Co. She's the president of the company, and works mostly in marketing. It was the least Kurt could do for the former Cheerio. But if Sebastian's lawyers look into this, they may just discover the truth, and even though his lawyers have done everything they can to help them protect this secret, there is no telling what Sebastian knows, or what his lawyers will share, or how far he's actually going to go... it's only now, that Kurt realises that the chances of him keeping sole custody of Holly are slim to none, depending on Sebastian's field of play. Finn and Puck are sitting on one side of the room; Quinn looks like she'd rather be in bed, but insisted she be present at the trial, even though she's about ready to go into labour, and should be on bed-rest. Mike and Tina were heading back to Lima to visit their parents, but sent Kurt and Blaine their love and support. Mercedes was looking around, as if Sebastian would appear behind her, and the first chance she got, she'd cut the barstard... Santana was the first one to be called to the stand. Kurt's lawyers shifted beside him, and it made Kurt nervous...

'Ms Lopez, please explain to the court your role in Holly Hummel's life,' Sebastian's lawyer, Yasmine said as she stood in front of the booth Santana was seated in

'I was the surrogate mother for Holly, and I'm her aunt,' she replied, looking at Kurt, her own lawyer present in the watching area

'Is it true, that you're a partner, at the business Kurt Hummel created and owns?' Yasmine asked, as Kurt put his head in his hands... he knew where this was going... and so did the Latina on the stand

'Yes, that's correct. I'm the president of Marketing for Hudmel-Lopez and Co,' she replied in a small voice, but loud enough for everyone to hear

'Have you ever had a child Ms Lopez...? I mean a biological child...?' Yasmine asked

* * *

Kurt wanted to drop his head onto the table with a loud thunk. He didn't though, he tried to maintain a look of confidence and indignation, but on the inside, he was screaming to himself that he knew this would happen. Santana looked as though she'd been shot... her eye's went wide, and she tried to look anywhere but Kurt, who was also trying to looks anywhere but at the Latina on the stand, or behind him, where he knew Blaine was sitting with Finn... Kurt's lawyers shifted beside him and he could feel Blaine's hand on his shoulder. Sebastian looked as arrogant as ever, but whether he knows the truth, that's a whole other story. Santana looked at him, trying to read his facial expression... there was no point lying... if they knew; they'd know anyway... he nodded quickly, hands clasped together in front of him. Kurt's lawyers leant in to whisper in his ear, asking him whether or not he was sure they wanted to go in that direction, given the vagueness of the question, they could mean something else entirely. Sebastian was waiting for Santana to answer the question, but her lawyer was whispering something to her, and then back to Kurt's lawyers. It was like there was this whole big thing going on right under his nose that he knew nothing about... murmurs from ND in the watching area could be heard through the silence in the courtroom, as the judge told Santana that she must answer the question... Monica, had had enough of the suspense... she stood, not moving from the table.

'Your honour, why is that a relevant question?' Monica, one of Kurt's lawyers asked

'I am just trying to find out whether or not this woman is suitable to be in Holly Hummel's life. She's an aunt, and from our observations, she loves the child as if she were her own... if Ms Lopez doesn't have biological children, it doesn't matter... I'm just trying to gather relevant information for this case...' Yasmine replied, and she could practically _see _Kurt's relief... this wasn't missed by Sebastian though, who leant further to the left, where another lawyer from Sebastian's company was sitting, whispering something in his ear.

'No, I don't have any children your honour,' Santana replied, hiding her relief at the change of events

'What makes you qualified to love this child?'

'I'm her aunt. I love her as if she _were _my own child. I have never begrudged her of anything, nor will I ever. Kurt is a fabulous father, and he should have custody of Holly... that's the way I wanted it...' Santana said, before her eyes went wide, and she realised what she said

'What do you mean "the way you wanted it"?'

'I was the surrogate, I wanted the best for the little baby I was carrying, and Kurt was it,' Santana replied, thinking to herself _nice save... _

'Do you think it would be fair to say, that Kurt Hummel, as fabulous as he is, can be seen as an unfit father due to prior life events?' Yasmine asked, and to be honest, Kurt felt a little hurt at the accusation, frowning, at no one in particular.

'Absolutely not...'

* * *

The day wore on, and by twelve, Kurt just wanted to go home, and crawl back into bed, shutting the world out, and thinking about absolutely nothing. Holly was watching the whole thing from the watching area, holding Britt's hand, like it was a lifeline that would keep her safe from Sebastian. When Yasmine called for Kurt to take the stand, it came as a shock. His lawyers had sworn that he wouldn't have to say anything, but from the whispering going on with Sebastian, obviously the rules had been thrown out the window... Monica nodded astutely, as Kurt stood, moving silently to the podium, and taking the oath, before sitting, and facing the court room. Blaine was worried. He and Kurt had talked about the possibility of them both testifying, but nothing had come from it... Monica was watching her client, fear embedded in her eyes. If they found out that Kurt was lying about Santana, that could throw the whole case into dispute, and they could lose everything they've worked so hard for. Yasmine was talking with Sebastian, making notes on the yellow legal pad in her hand, nodding every now and then. Finn was ready to just yell at them all to get on with it. Kurt shouldn't have to be going through this... he's done so much with his life... he deserves to have someone like Holly in his life... if that's taken away from him... Quinn seems to be pissed off too... she's got a vice like grip on her husband's hand, glaring in the direction of Sebastian. Finally, Yasmine turned to face Kurt. He could practically smell the confidence wafting off of her, and if he had of been looking at Sebastian, he would have seen the smirk, but he was trying as hard as he could, to avoid all eye contact with his ex.

'Kurt, you were twenty years old when you decided to have a child... my concern, is that since then, you've become this multi-millionaire... why should you remain the sole guardian of this child?' Yasmine asked bluntly

'If this is a question on the debate of whether or not Sebastian would make a better father than me, you're wasting time. Yes, when Holly was born, I was just on twenty. My father thought I was crazy, but as soon as he met his granddaughter, he couldn't have been more in love with that little girl. My brother, my step-mother... everyone loves her and she's always been a part of my family... I became a multi-millionaire, for use of a better term, after Holly turned one. Sebastian was never there. You can count the number of times Sebastian was home for one of Holly's birthdays, or Christmases or any occasions on one hand... he never spent time with her, he never wanted to have children... and maybe it was because he was twenty... whatever... but you can't deny my love for my daughter, based on stories that Sebastian has spun to you... I guarantee you anything... I would die for my daughter... I would do anything to make sure that she was safe... if I was forced to choose between Holly and my company... I would pick her... you can question my ability to be a father all you want, but don't you dare question my integrity or my dignity, or the love I have for my daughter...' Kurt replied, and Blaine wanted to cheer and clap, but refrained, instead smiling and winking when he managed to catch his boyfriend's eye

'How long had you and Sebastian been together when Holly was conceived?' Yasmine asked

'Sebastian didn't know about Holly until three months into our relationship. The surrogate, Santana, would have been about five months,' Kurt replied

'So, did you intentionally lie to him?'

'No, I told him straight away what was going on... he knew from the very first day...' Kurt replied, smirking when Sebastian's head fell and his lawyer turned to glare at him... _busted..._

'No further questions your honour,' Yasmine told the judge, before sinking back into her seat, resting her hands on the table top.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Kurt and Blaine talk about their relationship, and where they see themselves in five years, after Santana and Brittany announce they're getting married. Wes and David return, as do Nick and Jeff, but it's not all fun and games. We're skipping ahead a couple of months. Quinn gives birth, and we find out who won the custody battle... Kurt or Sebastian... There is another trip to Lima, and Westerville, and maybe even a proposal... you'll have to keep reading to find out... Thanks. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	14. The Magnificent Event

**A/N: Hello... I got a lovely review today... and more followers... people who love this story... Thank you so much. I love all of you, and I hope you keep reading. This chapter... well it's called the magnificent event, and you're probably thinking... "OMG something huge is going to happen" well read it first, before you judge... just remember... this is FICTION! I know people have been reviewing and some have said it's stupid or doesn't make sense... Seriously, I found a fiction the other day that had the two main protagonist's abducted by aliens, and then they were sent back to earth... so if you think my story is stupid... that takes the cake... ladies and Gentlemen... Ignoring my rant... Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Magnificent Event**

Blaine had wanted to take Kurt to Westerville ever since their trip to Lima a few months back. Wes and David had given him a reason to return to Dalton as well, for what they called "the magnificent event" or more formally known as 'The Warblers all get together at Dalton and drink and laugh'. Surprisingly, the school actually lets them do it, either that, or they have no idea, but it's still fun, and Blaine wants Kurt to attend with him, having already cleared it with Nick, Jeff and Wes and David. Apparently, the Warblers were becoming soft in their old ages, so Wes had proposed an annual Dalton sleepover... even though they're not students, and haven't been for years. Kurt looks like he'd rather be anywhere than listening to the insane plans that Wes and David have for the weekend. Blaine's not sure whether he's upset at that, or if he understands where his boyfriend is coming from. It's not like Kurt's actually ever been to a Dalton sleepover, so he can't possibly know what Wevid are actually like. Then again, ever since Blaine moved in with Kurt, the former council members have been showing up randomly at Kurt's house, making themselves at home, and leaving just before Blaine has to face his boyfriend. Wes puts it down to not knowing Kurt, and having been banned from the house ages ago, for sneaking in or something. Blaine thinks his friends are idiots... now so more than ever...

Westerville is about three hours away from Lima, which Kurt was actually surprised about. He thought it would only be like thirty minutes, but the three hour drive from his parent's house told him differently. They didn't talk much on the way, he just let Blaine drive, and he doesn't need the distraction of Kurt's thoughts filling the silence that is perfectly fine. It's not doing anyone any damage, and as far as Kurt's concerned, he likes the silence. It's calming; he's always thought that, even since highschool. Back then though, the silence was overwhelming, and it felt almost like it was going to choke him, to not let him through the void, when really, it was just warning him... it was the signal he should have paid attention to. Quinn had been keeping in touch with Sue, as had Santana and Brittany, but after giving birth to her baby girl; she should have been more focussed on Brianna Lorraine Hudson. Kurt smiled at the name and the picture on his phone. Finn was the doting father, always cooing about the little girl, and whenever he held his daughter, his eyes lit up. Quinn had never seen Finn that... emotionally attached to anyone or anything... but that's the moment she realised why she loves him... and it's beautiful... even Kurt can agree that his brother has accepted the father role with no worries whatsoever... he thanked Kurt for it... having shown him what it means to be a father... It had been a moment... one that none of them will ever forget...

* * *

When Blaine pulled into a two story house in the nicer part of Westerville, Kurt couldn't help but gape at the sight. Sure, the house he had lived in was nice, but not as nice as this one. It was simply indescribable to Kurt, and he began to wonder if maybe Blaine hadn't told him the entire story... they got out of the car, and Blaine immediately took his hand. Wes had told him once, that Blaine's parents weren't accepting of him, and they didn't have a good relationship, so walking into the lion's den, isn't the best choice of action, then again, maybe Wes was mistaken, or wrong... or maybe this is all a dream, and any moment, Kurt is going to wake up and realise that he's been dreaming... Blaine knock's on the mahogany door, waiting, bouncing on the balls of his feet. The door opened to reveal a woman, who looked in her late thirties, early forties, wearing a blue shirt, and jeans. She smiled brightly, and pulled Blaine into a hug, practically crushing him, and kissing his cheek.

'Oh sweetie, you look fabulous. Have you been working out?' the woman asked

'I go to the gym a few times a week. It's good to see you too Aunt Elisha,' Blaine replied 'Aunt Elisha, this is my boyfriend, Kurt,' Blaine added, turning to grab Kurt's hand, as Elisha, clapped and practically squealed

'It's nice to meet you Kurt. Blaine has told us so much about you,' Elisha said, hugging the designer, who mumbled something about knowing nothing, but it went on deaf ears, and Blaine cringed

The interior of the house was almost as nice as Kurt's, but there were subtle differences, in the colour pallet and the furniture, was less market than Kurt's. That didn't bother him though, what bothers him more, is that Blaine knows more about his life, than Kurt knows about Blaine's... isn't the whole point to be honest with one another? Haven't they lost enough through not being honest with each other? Elisha led them through to the lounge, and told them to sit down, whilst she gets them refreshments. Blaine seemed to catch on that Kurt was a little pissed with him, and kissed his cheek, promising to explain everything, the moment they get to their hotel. Which wasn't far from his Aunt and Uncles apparently, but he couldn't not come and see them... when he's in Westerville, it's the only chance he has to catch up on all the family Goss, without actually having to see his parents... who hate him... which is what Blaine was saying when Elisha returned with a tray of food, drinks and who Kurt assumed was her husband. Blaine introduced his uncle James to Kurt, and the two shook hands, James explaining that their eldest daughter was a huge fan of Kurt's work, and when she's not in New York, she always makes sure to show off the designs she's wearing in Westerville. Kurt just smiles, and listens to Blaine talk about work, and their relationship and Holly... his Aunt smiles cheerfully and claps when she learns that Kurt has a five year old, and Blaine just smiles proudly as does Kurt... pulling out his phone to show a photo of his daughter and Blaine at the park, laughing... happy...

* * *

They didn't stay long at the house. Blaine had a feeling that his parents would show up, and he'd be put in a situation he'd rather avoid, so they decided to call it a day, and head to the hotel. Kurt was still annoyed with Blaine, and he still doesn't know if he really wants to spend the night in his boyfriend's alma mater, with a bunch of guys whom he doesn't know, or two whom he doesn't particularly like. Nick and Jeff are fine, he can understand them because they're normal, but Wes and David have this weird need to just show up unannounced at the house, and make themselves at home, and Blaine has every right to have his friends over, but not those two... he will not have those two in his house, and if that means he has to break some bridges than he will. Santana has been texting him all day, asking him different things about Holly and what she can and can't wear or eat. He knows that she's only doing it, because he told her to keep him distracted from what's going on, so he doesn't mind answering the different texts about his daughter, who is staying with her aunts for a couple of days, whilst Blaine revisits his highschool, and catches up with the Warblers... okay, so don't get him wrong, he's excited to see photo's and hear stories about what his boyfriend was like in highschool, but that's all he's excited for.

**To: Kurtie Hummel**

**Sanny and Holly were wondering if it's alright that we take her to the opening night of Rachel's show at Maine's for Hudmel, Lopez and Co? Olivia is going to be there, but we thought we'd just check with you first.**

**From: Brittany Pierce**

Kurt smiled down at his phone, picturing his best-friend asking him in his head, and chuckling to himself about it. Rachel never stopped to think for a moment, she would just come out and ask what was on her mind. It didn't bother him that much, except at times when he wasn't in the mood to deal with her attitude, and then he'd snap.

**To: Brittany Pierce**

**Of course you can. Rachel would expect her to be there. It's lucky I'm in Westerville, or she'd probably chain Blaine and I together, just to force us both to attend. I love that woman, but she drives me insane. The little purple dress in the closet should be perfect. She hasn't worn it yet; it's from the newer range, so Holly can be the only one with it!**

**From: Kurtie Hummel**

He smiled, satisfied with himself, and turned to focus out the window. He'd never really been to Westerville before. There was never a need to drive two hours from Lima to a town where there's really nothing. A mall, a corner store, a couple of bars, but that's about it. Blaine seemed to understand his need for silence... either that, or he's contemplating starting an argument, because Kurt's being all weird and what-not. It's not that he enjoys it or anything... it's simply that he needs time to process everything, and begin to understand his boyfriend, as well as said man understands him. Kurt doesn't like not knowing someone... he's a little strange about not having all the facts about people... and when the time comes, he'll end up out on his arse, mending another broken heart. The reply text from Brittany catches his attention, and he smiles at the response... Brittany's ;) winkey face says it all, and he knows that Holly will look smashing in her dress. Rachel will fume because he didn't make one for Olivia, but it's not like they're twins... they're not even related... Blaine drives down another street, and if Kurt had of been paying attention, he'd notice the subtle differences, but he's not really... just staring out the window as if something is going to jump up and do something shocking. He's being stupid now... he's been in the car for too long... needs to get out and stretch his legs. His wish was granted when Blaine pulled into the parking lot of Westerville Court Hotel... Kurt couldn't help but gape at the building in front of him...

* * *

Their hotel room overlooked the road out the front, and the town around it. They were on the eighth floor, apparently, because it was the only floor that was decent for people like them to stay in, without having to worry about small creatures or things like that. It kind of freaked Kurt out, but he realised that Blaine was kidding around, when they reached their room on the eighth floor. Apparently Blaine's parents are partners in the hotel, so he gets a discount and gets to choose the room he wants. Their bags are placed on the bed, and Kurt moves slowly around the room, stopping at the window facing the entrance, and looks out over Westerville. His dad used to tell him about this place. He's been here a few times over the years for business... Holly would love it here... there are so many places for her to run around, and it seems like a nice town to live in... Kurt likes Philadelphia though... he used to live just outside of Westerville, and he'd rather not move back to Ohio. Kurt heads back into the lounge area to find Blaine on his cell, talking loudly to someone who he deems as Wes when he sarcastically starts mocking his and David's couple name and arguing that they've been branded, and they should deal with it, the same way he and Kurt do... it takes the designer a moment to realise that they've apparently been "branded" before he chuckles, and moves to begin unpacking their things... well the things they need...

'Oh my god I'm going to kill him!' Blaine said, falling back onto their large queen bed, arm over his eyes

'Why? What has the annoying one done this time?' Kurt asked, and Blaine chuckled at Kurt's nickname for his best-friend

'Nothing, he's just annoying...' Blaine replied, smiling

'Tell me about growing up here...' Kurt asked, sitting down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, smiling as Blaine crawled up to sit beside him, taking his hand

They talked for what seemed like hours. Kurt felt like he could rest a little easier now that he knew a little more about Blaine's life, than he did before. It seemed to be the day was just dragging slowly, and with the drive, and the pressure of meeting all of Blaine's school-mates, it wasn't putting the designer in the bed mood... he just wants to go to sleep, and then they can wake tomorrow, and go to Dalton, and get this weekend over with. He's tired of putting on this happy front, when he feels like everything is about to fall apart... he doesn't know when, how, or why... he just knows that it will... Holly, Santana and Brittany would just about be ready to go out to the banquet, and the vision of Holly in her dress makes Kurt smile a little... that little girl changed his life in the best way... maybe he's just not looking hard enough at the other things that have changed his life for the best... maybe, the person sitting right next to him is one of those good things... could it be that Kurt is finally able to be happy without the fear of a rejection? It's one thing to want someone, it's another to long for them... and he's certainly longing for Blaine... whenever they're apart... maybe that's a good thing...

* * *

**Back in Philadelphia...**

* * *

Back in Philadelphia...Santana was more than nervous. The only thing keeping her sane, was the fact that Holly was talking non-stop about something she did at school the other day, and how Kurt always told her that she could be anyone, and do anything she wanted... she believes him, and even though she's only six, she has a thought that maybe she might want to be an artist... like a real one, not one who paints on the street, but one who has a gallery, and sells paintings, like they do on that show that her aunts watch with her... the one's she's not meant to see... but that's her little secret... Brittany was conversing with one of their main buyers, and Santana couldn't tell whether or not she was annoyed at the fact that he was flirting with her, or that she's nervous about what's she about to do... it shouldn't be this difficult... of course, she's never done it before herself, but she's been asked. Kurt was chivalrous enough to ask after they got knocked up... she knew it would never work, because they're both gay, and sooner or later, that would have gotten the better of them... she loves Kurt like a brother... and Holly like the niece that she is... but this is different, because Brittany is the woman she loves... she's loved since highschool... asking the blonde woman is making her nervous, because she has to get it right... she only gets on chance to do it... and it's tonight... whilst they're dressed up in their best clothes, and in a place that Santana knows like the back of her hand...

Her office, on the eighth floor of the building, had been decorated with roses, and candles, soft coloured pillows on the couch, and the photo of the two of them in Hawaii two years ago on her desk. She and Holly had talked about the design, and the six year old was adamant that this would be the winner... you can't argue with a Hummel... seriously, she's tried and failed many times... of course, putting a six year old in charge of finding Brittany, and then her way back to the office, probably wasn't the smartest plan... then again... Holly is smarter and more mature than most kids her age... her father has taught her well... and her grandfather is like a super ninja or something... as Santana found out back when she and Kurt were... well whatever they were doing... Brittany and Holly arrived back a few moments later, and the blonde woman couldn't help but be surprised at the sudden decoration of her girlfriend's office. Holly just grinned, and moved over to sit on the couch in the corner of the room, with her colouring book. Santana took a deep breath, before walking over to Brittany, and kneeling down on one knee, the look of surprise on the blondes face just fuelling her motivation.

'Brittany S. Pierce... I have loved you for a long time, and even with all the things we've been through, and the problems we've encountered, faced and defeated together, I've never once wavered in that love... those things only made us stronger... and they will continue to make us stronger... Will you marry me, and make me the happiest person alive?' Santana asked, opening the small velvet box, to reveal two matching silver bands, encrusted with diamonds...

'OMG YES! Yes... forever yes!' Brittany replied, hugging Santana, as they each took turns to put their rings on one another's fingers... sharing a kiss afterwards, and chuckling at Holly, who was grinning and clapping

'Holly... she said yes... hi-five' Santana said, kneeling down to hug her niece, Brittany sweeping them both into her arms, and whispering that she loves them both...

'Yay, I can't wait to tell daddy and papa Blaine...' Holly said, returning to her colouring, the two women looking shocked.

Papa Blaine? They'd have to tell Kurt about this... later though, they have a party to attend, and people to spread their news too... suppose she should start planning the engagement party?

* * *

**Back in Westerville...**

* * *

Back in Westerville... the hallowed halls of Dalton Academy aren't like the pristine chapel stone floors and walls that Kurt expected. He feels like he's just stepped into a fairytale castle or something... only it's a school, and people actually board here... Blaine hadn't stopped talking about this school, his life in Westerville, and some of the shenanigans that he and the other Warblers got up to in their four years of highschool life... Some of them were a surprise to Kurt... he never knew this man back when he was a boy in highschool... had he taken Puckerman's words to heart back then, they may have met, but highschool was probably the worst time in his life, and he'd rather not listen to Puckerman... he would have ended up in a ditch otherwise... they walk down another hall (Kurt swears they all look the same) and into a rather large room, with couches, and a fireplace. Their makeshift choir room where they would rehearse... it's also the main common room, where they'll be sleeping overnight. They take a seat on one of the couches, and Blaine stops talking, giving Kurt a moment to catch up with the conversation, before smiling and nodding... asking yet another question... Blaine answers them the best he can... there are some things he wants to tell his boyfriend, rather than one of the Warblers... especially Wes.

When Kurt asks him where he sees himself in five years, Blaine's reply takes Kurt aback... he realises that whilst Blaine wants to be married in five years, Kurt can't see himself ever wanting that... having another child is something they can talk about, but he's never been the type of person to ever want to get married... just because they can, doesn't mean that they should... it's not a solution to a problem... it's a piece of paper, that just sits in a file and doesn't see the light of day again... Blaine's description of the little boy he envisions in his head though... Kurt can see that... the curly haired young boy... he'd be adorable... he's not sure whether it's that... or something else that makes him say it, but before he can take it back, it's out there, and Blaine's looking at him like he's just told him he won a cruise around the Caribbean...

'Will you be Holly's papa? She's already calling you papa Blaine anyway so...'

'I would be honoured...' Blaine replied, leaning in to kiss Kurt, smiling

'Seriously guys, we love you and all, but we don't need to see that!' Nick said jokingly, plonking himself down beside Kurt, smiling

'Jealous...' Blaine mutters, but it's drowned out by Jeff's yelling about Wes always getting the best spot... the three on the couch just roll their eyes...

* * *

Not long after everyone had arrived, Blaine had disappeared into the crowd of former Warblers, leaving Kurt with Nick and Jeff, who were bickering with one another about something petty. Kurt couldn't help but listen to their conversation. He's not trying to eavesdrop, he's not that sort of person, but it's nice to hear how he and Blaine sound when they do exactly the same thing. That thought makes him smile a little, and then he's being approached by three other Warblers, and Blaine, who introduces them as Cameron, Thad and Ryan. He shakes their hands, and smiles, watching Blaine, who looks completely comfortable in amongst all the others... it kind of makes Kurt a little jealous... he has this amazing relationship with everyone he went to school with, and apart from the New Directions, Kurt doesn't really have that... he can't just walk up to one of the random's, and say something, without the fear of getting hurt... even now, he probably wouldn't approach someone, unless he had to... of course, Blaine isn't like him... the teacher is charismatic and confident around people he used to go to school with... Kurt couldn't step foot in that school until he was forced to with Quinn... if he can help it, there will be no need to attend the McKinley High school reunion... he wouldn't go if Finn dragged him there, or bribed him with anything... he's shut that part of his life... in fact, he doesn't know why he even thought about it... He tries to focus on the story that Thad is telling about the council, and how they should never have replaced Zac in early years, but Nick was adamant that the replacement was well needed... Kurt was lost at that point, just nodding and smiling to show that he was listening... it seemed to work...

Wes had decided at that point, to interrupt the conversations to play silly little games, pretending they were back in highschool, and adding that it was compulsory for all of the Warblers to play. Kurt was happy that he hadn't been included, and moved over to sit behind Blaine on the couch, whilst his boyfriend chose the floor, making Kurt roll his eyes, and chuckle. Blaine may be just a little tipsy... maybe... but Kurt's sure that he's not exactly sober, which doesn't bother him, because he's driving home anyway. They'd already discussed that before they left the hotel room. Spin the Bottle in an all boy's school is always interesting. Blaine had chosen to sit out, given that Kurt doesn't know all that much yet, but whilst they play, he tells the stories about all their times they did this... Kurt's surprised a little; especially because it took Wevid so long to figure out they were gay, even though they'd kissed numerous times before. Cameron and Thad had to kiss one another, and the Nick and Wes, which was funny to watch, especially when Jeff and David started glaring at the others respective partner. Blaine just laughed, and watched his idiot friends... the game only lasted until Wes got bored, and then suggested memory lane... stories about their pasts etc... Kurt wasn't looking forward to this... he has a feeling that this isn't going to end in any way that is good... Wes is smirking, and he knows that means the man is up to something... probably trying to mess with Kurt... well he's messing with the wrong designer... on the wrong day too... he's really not in the mood, so when Wes brings up past relationships, and starts talking about Sebastian in great details, of which he shouldn't know... Kurt snaps and to be honest, Blaine had seen it coming... Wes mentioning their relationship again drew Kurt to the edge and the designer cracked, losing his cool and completely going off at Wes... even Cameron looked scared

'I am seriously so fucking sick of the shit that you pull!' Kurt said, looking to Blaine, who didn't say anything... he's not taking sides, although from the look on Kurt's face, it was the wrong decision

'Take a look around Kurt. The world isn't fucking perfect, no matter how many times you try to make it that way. I don't know what Blaine sees in you,' Wes replied, and Kurt turned to Blaine to support...

'You're just going to stand there?' Kurt asked, and when Blaine didn't say anything he added 'Fine, fuck you Blaine' before storming out of the common room, and towards the exit... he'd call a taxi if he had to... he just wanted to get away from Blaine and the Warblers... he doesn't need them... he doesn't even know why he bothered...

* * *

It's three am when the knock on the hotel door wakes him. Nick is holding a drunken Blaine up by his arm, Jeff on his other side, holding Blaine's bags. Apparently, according to Nick, they had to bring him home, because no one wanted to deal with him in the morning, and Wes was cracking more hissy's, and they thought it better Kurt not come back to get him, which he agreed with, thanking Nick, and helping his boyfriend inside, dumping him on the couch, and ignoring his ramblings about looking sexy, and having nice hair... he wouldn't let what happened at the school just float away... obviously Blaine isn't in his right mind at the moment, but Kurt loves him... as drunk as he is, and kneels down beside him to place a soft kiss to his forehead, removing his shoes, and jacket, holding off Blaine's advances, and snuggling the man, when he gets all child-like and curls up to him... Blaine's mumbling incoherently, and Kurt really wants to go back to bed and sleep, leave Blaine here on the couch, but he's unsure of how he's going to do that... Blaine doesn't know what he's saying... if he does, he sure wouldn't have said what he did... Kurt could have sworn, in that moment, that his boyfriend was sober, but when Blaine propped himself up, taking Kurt's face in his hands, and flat-out asking the man to marry him... he could have sworn that he wasn't ask drunk as they thought he was... Kurt just told Blaine to go to sleep, which he did, flopping down onto the couch, Kurt making his break for the bedroom... he really hopes that Blaine doesn't remember any of this... he really hopes...

Blaine rolls onto his back on the couch, and rubs his face. Maybe he's not as drunk as he made the Warblers think he was, and maybe he was afraid that he was losing Kurt, either way, he'd just asked Kurt to marry him, and his boyfriend probably thinks he's wasted, and won't remember it... but it's not a hard thing to forget. The look in Kurt's eyes... as though he wanted to answer, but was afraid... afraid that Blaine isn't drunk and that instead of talking about signing adoption papers for Holly, they would be talking about a wedding... one that Kurt didn't want... because Kurt doesn't want to get married... he doesn't want to risk losing Blaine... he's never been in the position like this before... proposing "drunkenly" to your boyfriend, and not getting an answer... he shouldn't be analysing this, but clearly Kurt is confused... he doesn't know where they stand anymore... or even if Kurt was going to say yes...

* * *

**A/N: In case you're confused, and I know that some of you will be, I had to put in the Philadelphia part to set up the next chapter, which is why there are line brakes, and bold writing. Next Chapter: The ramifications of Blaine's drunken proposal... was he really as drunk as the Warblers thought? Does he remember asking Kurt? Also, Quinn and Finn's baby party, combined with the Brittana engagement party... Lots of stuff going on... Oh, and in case you didn't pick it up in this chapter... Kurt won the custody battle... but that doesn't mean Sebastian has disappeared... oh no, he'll be back... and so will the Warblers... A catastrophic event turns all their lives upside down... Stay tuned! Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	15. Underestimated

**A/N: WARNING: PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE, BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER. Now that I have you attention, I would like to say, before you read this chapter, you should know that just because I've pinned Sebastian as the main villain in this fiction, doesn't mean I don't like the character, it just works better for this story. Second, I'd like to remind you all that this is FICTION! IT'S MADE UP FROM MY IMAGINATION... NOT REAL... This is just the way my story works. So, if you'd like to hate, please feel free to. Third, some people might say "that's not how you do this" or "that's not what happens during a child abduction case" etc... hello? FICTION! Just keep that in mind as you read through this chapter. To those of you who are following this story, and reviewing with your kind comments, thank you, and I'm sorry for this little rant. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the others. Thank you. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Underestimated... **

They hadn't been home even three days when Wes and David showed up on the doorstep. Things between them hadn't been... well normal since Blaine's drunken proposal. Kurt had tried to forget about it, and Blaine had been pretending that he didn't remember it, but it was eating away at him... he knows they haven't been together that long, and it's probably too fast for Kurt, but the fact that the designer didn't give him an answer at all worries him a little. Holly doesn't seem to notice the shift between her father and his boyfriend... Wes and David on the other hand, notice it straight away. Kurt doesn't reach out to hold Blaine's hand, and Blaine doesn't kiss him lightly on the cheek, they just awkwardly stand beside each other, waiting for whatever it is to blow up in their faces. Neither of them want this relationship to end over something as stupid as a botched marriage proposal... but Blaine's a traditionalist, and if Kurt's not ready to get married, he'd rather the man say, than just leave it... then again, he doesn't know that Blaine remembers that night... Holly is talking a million miles an hour to Wes, who seems to be captivated by what she's saying. He's ignoring Kurt, and Kurt seems to be ignoring the former head councilman too. Their blow up at the sleepover wasn't exactly positive... neither really knows each other that well... they just need to spend some time together... David and Kurt get along fine... which is a good thing, because Blaine doesn't think he'd be able to handle them both if they didn't...

Kurt doesn't seem bothered by their sudden arrival at the house. The awkwardness is enough to empty the room anyway, but when Holly decides that she wants to go to the park, Kurt jumps at the chance to take his daughter. Blaine decides to stay and talk to Wes and David about what happened after they dropped him back at the hotel room. Kurt grabs his coat, wallet, keys, shoes and cell, kisses Blaine's cheek, and leaves the house with Holly before any of them can blink. It's probably a good thing, because the minute Kurt's gone, Wes starts going on about how awkward it is and then bugs Blaine to tell him... which he does... in one of those sentences where there are no pauses and at the end you're gasping for breathe... he says it all _"iaskedkurttomarrymewheniwasdrunk" _and _"hethinksidon'trememberbutido"._ Wes just looks at him confused, and then Blaine explains slowly, and it all becomes clear, the reason their favourite couple have been acting strange around one another... David tells Blaine that he's stupid for keeping the truth from Kurt, and that he should tell the designer the truth... Blaine knows that's what he should do, but he's afraid of rejection... he's met Sebastian, he knows all about Kurt's tumultuous relationship with the man, how he never wants to get married... he's still afraid of their relationship ending now... but Kurt's also come a long way... maybe he needs another opinion... when he was set on getting, until Wes spoke

'Listen Blaine, I know we've been friends for years, and don't get me wrong, you're like a brother to both of us. We love you, and we don't want to see you hurt, but you've got to be kidding me... I mean come on... he's a famous designer with a daughter, and a screwed up past, you're nothing but a teacher, at a prep-school, with an album currently in progress. You can't seriously think that getting married is going to solve anything...'

'Marriage isn't a solution to a problem, nor is it going to "solve anything". I asked Kurt because I love him... and Holly. I want to be with Kurt for the rest of my life, of that, I'm certain. What do our careers got to do with anything?'

'Look Blaine, Kurt doesn't seem like the type to get married...'

'This is what got you in trouble on the weekend Wes. How would you know what "type" I am? You don't know me, you don't even like me. you think Blaine could do better, that I'm going to leave _him _heartbroken... well let me tell you something... your "brother" saved me... in more ways than one, and yes, he lied about remembering, which we'll talk about, but that doesn't mean that I don't love him... do you understand Wes? But out of my relationship...' Kurt said from where he and Holly were standing, the little girl glaring daggers at the former head Warbler, who looked stunned...

* * *

Holly felt like she hadn't been at school for a month... when really, it was just time dragging on, and her father spending so much time away. Her Aunt's had been busy preparing their engagement party, and Uncle Finn was busy with his and Aunt Quinn's baby, and her daddy and papa were working lots, so she didn't really have anyone to talk to except her dolls. Not that she was ignored, of course not. Her parents did talk to her, but this is usually the time she spends with Santana and Brittany, or Tina and Mike... its Wednesday, and a school day off... or for her it is anyway, and her papa, or Mr. Anderson at school, has taken "personal" time off. She wonders what that means, but then she remembers that it had something to do with what was going on at the court house. She knows that she's not supposed to leave the house without her father, or adult with her, but the park is just down the road, and she's old enough to go by herself. After all, Tiffany Damson goes by herself, and she's only a year older than Holly... her parents trust her enough to go the park on her own... so why can't Holly do that? Blaine and Kurt don't head the front door open and close, they're immersed in their conversation about what happened at the sleepover. Blaine doesn't want to push Kurt, but states that he does want to get married, even if he has to go to New York to do it... but he doesn't want to marry anyone... only Kurt... the designer is a little... well surprised because he's never really thought about it, but now that he has... there is a small part of him that wonders what it would be like, and he tells Blaine that he's not saying no... He's just... waiting for the right moment to say yes. Blaine thinks it strange, but goes along with it... they love each other after all...

It's only when Kurt goes to check on his daughter that he begins freaking out. Blaine is in the kitchen when he hears Kurt shout Holly's name. He rushes into the room, and sees it void of the little girl. Kurt is frantic, searching every room in the house... usually if Holly doesn't want to be found, she'll hide somewhere, and by the time Kurt and Blaine find her, it's shower and bed time... Kurt hates the game, but plays along anyway. Kurt rushes downstairs, and notices a pair of pink sandals missing, and Holly's coat gone from the rack. Blaine is right behind him, neither bother to lock the door as the run down the street, calling the little girl's name. Blaine is frantically texting everyone they know, whilst Kurt just threads his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth, thinking of all the places Holly could go... she's never been the kind of kid who just leaves without telling her father where she's going... she's not that kind of girl... she's smart, and knows to ask... _She's just a kid Kurt... Kids do stuff like this... they make mistakes... push boundaries... you were exactly the same... _he remembers his dad telling him once when they were in Lima, and Holly was being naughty... That doesn't make him feel better though... Rachel shows up five minutes later with Olivia and Puck, followed by Mike, Tina, Finn, Quinn, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Nick, David, Jeff and Wes. They decide to split up, making it easier to cover the small area... Kurt can't understand why they're all talking and not moving, but makes the sudden choice to head in the direction of the park...

'Kurt... we're going to find her...' Blaine said, catching up to his boyfriend, taking his hand

'She's never done this before... she's a good kid... never ran off... did she seem different to you? Do you think maybe she's run off to Sebastian?' Kurt asked, literally pulling Blaine towards the park, and the teacher has to literally yank at Kurt's arm to get him to stop and face him

'She's a kid Kurt. I know you love her, so do I, but they do these kinds of things. We're going to find her... I promise. Sebastian isn't in town, Finn made sure he left after the hearing... '

'God... I've never... I don't... I love you... I can't lose either of you...'

'You're not going to lose any of us Kurt... come on,' Blaine said, as they entered the park

* * *

Rachel and Finn had taken the west side, near Santana and Brittany's house. They hadn't really had a chance to talk to each other since Quinn had given birth, but they were still friends. Rachel was asking Finn about work, and he was talking about producing, and how it wasn't singing, or acting, but he's happy, and how Brianna is so adorable, and looks like Quinn but has his eyes. Rachel is just smiling, nodding and "awwwing". Finn pulls out his phone, and shows her the picture of his baby girl, and Rachel mentions something about him "doing good". Finn is looking around frantically also, calling his niece's name, and wondering why on earth she would run away like this... Rachel tells him about the time she tried to run away, but only got as far as the front of her house, before her father's convinced her to come back. Finn chuckles, and tells the story of the time he ran away from home. His mother was frantic, searching for him for three days, and he was camped out in the old cubby house in their back yard. He got in so much shit... Rachel smiled, and turned to call out Holly's name, checking her phone to see if any of the others had any luck locating the little girl. _Olivia mentioned something about a girl from Holly's school, who was teasing her, and saying that she couldn't do anything without her daddy..., _Rachel knew the minute she remembered that this girl would be involved...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**There is a little girl in Holly's class, the one whose been making fun of her... Holly mentioned something to me about wanting to show her up or something...**

**From: Rachel Puckerman**

Blaine and Kurt searched every inch of the park. Other than the house, it's Holly's favourite place to be, and she knows that Kurt would search for her here. They're about to head back towards the school, when Blaine receives Rachel's text. He grabs Kurt's hand and they sprint to the Damson house. If Tiffany has told Holly something stupid, he's going to make sure that little girl, and her parents are put in their place. Kurt is confused when the arrive at a house, smaller than his, but relatively large, and head up the drive to the front door. Blaine knows he's breaking about thirty school rules, but this is Holly they're talking about... he doesn't knock on the door, rather bangs on it, and Kurt squeezes his hand... as confused as the designer is, he has a feeling he knows whose house this is... and he's proven correct when Mrs. Damson opens the door.

'Is Tiffany home?' Blaine asks, and then realises how that might sound

'No, she's out at the park with her friends. Unlike Holly, she's allowed out on her own,' Mrs. Damson says, directly to Kurt, who steps closer to the woman, getting in her face before he speaks

'Where is my daughter? She ran off because of something your spoilt brat said, now you tell me where she is, or I will take legal action against you...' Kurt said, and Mrs. Damson's eyes widened...

'I'll get my husband, we'll come help you. Tiffany usually goes to the south park, so Holly might have gone there...' she says, and Kurt wants to punch the woman, who lets their child go to the south park?

* * *

Holly _knows... _she knows she's not meant to go to the south park... Kurt doesn't like that park, and to be honest, neither does Blaine, or Mrs. Damson. Mr. Damson seems determined that Tiffany would never lead another child astray, but Kurt doesn't say anything. He can tell that both of the Damson's are wearing clothes from his line, and they really don't need the press at their door with two missing children and worried parents... that won't be good for the custody at all... Kurt seriously underestimated the Damson parents. Apparently, they're friends with the police department, who immediately send out a few officers to help in the search, but if they're at the south park like Mrs. Damson thinks they are, the extra men won't be necessary. From Kurt's house, the south park is at least a thirty minute walk. Holly has been missing for just under an hour... when they reach the park; Mrs. Damson immediately spots her daughter, sitting on the bench, watching the other children play. The officers ask her if she's seen Holly, and she tells them that Holly was going to come, but she never showed up... Kurt looks between the Damson's and Blaine, before he falls to his knees... Blaine catches him, and wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck softly. He manages to send a mass text to the groups... hoping they're all together.

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**South Park, Holly never showed up. The police are starting a sweep of the area, but as of now, Holly is a missing person... **

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Finn reads the text out loud and there is silence amongst the group of people. They're not blaming anyone, they're not judging anyone, and they're just worried... they want Holly home safely... they want her to be alright... Sam and Mercedes are clinging onto one another, as are Quinn and Finn, Rachel and Puck, and Santana and Brittany... they're all emotional, tears forming, and at this moment, they just really want to know what's going on... going to the park isn't going to help, so they convene at the Puckerman house to wait out Kurt and Blaine.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**We're all at Puckerman's. So come here when you can. Let us know what's going on!**

**How's Kurt?**

**From: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

Kurt is shaking, but let Blaine lead him over to the seat, wrapping his arms around himself. It takes twenty-four hours for Holly to be legally established as a missing person. The Damson family tell the officers to start their search now, and Kurt is grateful, and also a little annoyed that Tiffany has been found safe and sound, but his daughter is... god only knows where... she knows about stranger danger, don't take rides from people you don't know, all that stuff... she a kid sure, but she's not the kind of kid who runs off like this... Detective Sergeant George Shore is questioning Blaine about her appearance, what she was wearing, what's missing from her room, and who she could have possibly gone to see, or where she's gone... Kurt doesn't say anything... there's that feeling in his heart that no parent should ever have to experience. The police tell Kurt and Blaine to go home, inform their loved ones about what's going on, and they'll give them the information as it comes to them. Kurt is quiet the whole way back to the Puckerman house, and when they get in the front door, Quinn immediately pulls him into a hug, and the rest of their friends are just standing around, silent, as Blaine explains what's going on. Kurt doesn't take any of it in, just silently heading upstairs to the guest room that Rachel always has made up, collapsing onto the bed, and letting the tears fall, screaming into a pillow to muffle the noise...

'Do they have any idea where she could have gone?' Puck asks, moving over to hug Rachel

'Tiffany, the little girl from school, said that she and Holly had planned to meet at the park, but that she never showed up. She was going to head home, and she saw Holly talking to someone... she didn't say anything else... didn't see the person...' Blaine said; sitting down, head in his hands, whilst Santana just rested her hand on his shoulder

'She's not that kind of kid. Kurt has always taught her never to talk to strangers... it had to be someone she knew... she wouldn't talk to someone she doesn't... Blaine, who else lives around that area? If we can give the police a list maybe they can narrow it down?' Rachel asked, grabbing a pen and paper

'There are so many families there, and all their kids go to school at Haverbrooke. She wouldn't go to their houses though... Tiffany said the car was a black Colorado... only because her dad drives... the same one... Black Colorado... who has a black Colorado that we know?' Blaine asked, standing and sprinting out of the Puckerman house, and two blocks to their house, bursting through the door and into the study...

He knew the moment that Tiffany said something about the Black Colorado, that his fleeting suspicion was right. He didn't want to believe that it was right, but it had to be, because the only other person he knows who drives that type of car, is Sebastian... if he's taken Holly across state lines, its kidnap... Blaine wants to believe that all of that is behind them, and believe that Sebastian has changed, and would never hurt Kurt that way, but then he remembers the day after the trial, the phone call from Sebastian ranting and saying that they weren't done and he'd pay for taking Holly away from him... obviously the man was drunk, but he couldn't have been as stupid as this... kidnapping Holly? That's not going to get him any points with the court when he and Kurt go in to discuss visitation rights... then again, when has Sebastian ever done anything for Kurt? Blaine doesn't know whether or not to try and understand the man, or whether this even is enough of a character synopsis for him... Puck, Finn and Sam are still talking about the event when Blaine arrives back at the Puckerman house with the file. Rachel asks what's going on, and he mentions that the only person they know who drives at Black Colorado, is Sebastian...Kurt's head shoots up, and his eyes meet Blaine's. He doesn't want to believe that his ex would stoop to this level... _oh fuck that Kurt... of course he would... he would do anything to get Holly away from you because he thinks that he's more superior... _Rachel and Quinn are muttering death ploys about Sebastian, whilst Artie, Mercedes and Tina, just comfort Kurt, who looks like he's about to either faint, throw up, or both.

* * *

Holly was almost at the park when the car pulled up beside her and stopped. She was thinking about going back home, because she knew that her father would be worried about her, and she has been taught to never talk to strangers... but her Sebastian isn't really a stranger. Her dad told her that he's not meant to see her without permission, but he'd never hurt her, and sometimes he's nice, and buys her things... just like her daddy. She can see Tiffany waiting for her on the seat, and Sebastian is talking to her, asking if she wants to come for a drive with him, see his new house, and have dinner and a sleepover. She asks if she can call her father, and sees the man hesitate. Tiffany is watching her, and she knows she should just go home, but she turns to cross the road and Sebastian grabs her arm... the way he used to when he would take her to school, or the park, back in their old house. She doesn't like it when he does that, but she's too small to take him on, and Uncle Finn always told her that if she ever needed help he'd always be there for her... but he's not here now, and she's scared. She wants her daddy and her papa... Sebastian isn't her papa anymore. Not since he and her daddy stopped seeing each other. The last things she sees, is Tiffany heading towards the swings, as Sebastian drives off, towards the new estate in Glendale, Pennsylvania.

'You can stay with me for the night. I'll take you back to Philadelphia tomorrow okay?' he more tells, than asks the five year old, pulling into a driveway of a new house

'I want my daddy,' is all the five year old responds with

'You can see him tomorrow. You're going to spend the night with papa, okay?'

'You're not my papa anymore,' Holly says, and Sebastian's fists clench a little tighter around the backpack he's carrying for the girl.

* * *

Kurt informs the police of their suspicions, and tells them to check the records of Sebastian Smythe, as he might have a house in the area, or surrounding suburbs. If Blaine's right, then he's unstable... he needs help, because this is insane. You don't take a child off the street, even if you've known her half your life... the designer really wants to hit Sebastian right now, or hit something that resembles him. he can hear Rachel ask everyone if they want something to eat or drink, and he wonders how they can even be thinking about food at this moment when his daughter is missing, or possibly in the hands of his mentally unstable ex boyfriend... there is only so much one person can handle before they go off the deep end, and maybe on some level he understands Sebastian's position... he loved that little girl, Kurt saw him with her when she was a baby... there was no doubt about it in his mind... he would never hurt her, but the visitation hearing is in two days, and this isn't going to look good for him... especially if the court find him unstable and unreliable. There is really only one thing he can do, and that's hope that Sebastian brings Holly back, otherwise the police will show up, and he'll be arrested and sent to prison... nothing Kurt says will change that outcome... if he lies, he could go away for being in coercion with him... he rolls over onto his back, and stares at the white ceiling, ignoring the voices downstairs, and focussing instead on the music in his head... he can't sing it, but he can hear it... and it calms him down kind of like it used to in highschool... Blaine is standing in the doorway watching him, talking about how they really underestimated Sebastian when he told them he was done, but Kurt doesn't say anything. he just lets Blaine talk... let's him vent in a way, and when he's absolutely sure the teacher is finished with what he's saying, Kurt just replies with "I love you" and waits for Blaine to curl up to him on the bed, closing the space between them, pulling Kurt as close to him as he can, and lets it all go, whilst Kurt just rubs his back in comfort, and prays to a god he doesn't believe in, that his daughter comes home safe...

It's only when Finn goes to tell them that dinner is ready that he finds them asleep, fully-clothed thank god, he doesn't need to see that again... chuckling to himself, he pulls the door closed, and turns to head back down the stairs, where Puckerman is holding court at the dining table, at the request of his daughter, who is laughing, and watches his friends... his family. Quinn is holding Brianna, a smile on her face, watching Puck as he re-enacts some silly show that the kids watch or something. He relishes in the normality of it, before he remembers that Holly isn't here, and then reality invades again, and it's bad again. If Sebastian has done this, he's going to make sure that barstard never sees the light of day again... he'll put him away himself if he has to... Sam has law experience... so does Wes from what Kurt has said... he's only a record producer, but he knows alot of people... alot of people, whom others would underestimate when it comes to revenge, or knocking someone's teeth out of the their head... he's absolutely sure of one thing... Kurt is never going to let Holly leave the house alone again until she's old and grey... that means no boy will ever break her heart... he smiles at that...

* * *

Sebastian isn't the best cook in the world. He's good enough at like, pasta and the basic foods, but he can't cook roast like Kurt can. He settles on hot chips in the oven, and Holly doesn't seem to complain, as she eats them in front of the TV. Tomorrow, they'll be out of Pennsylvania, and heading to New York. He's not going to let Kurt win this round... people say that he's crazy, that he needs to get help, but he loves his daughter, biologically his or not. He's sure that by now, Finn and Puck have devised the way they're going to torture him when the catch him, but they won't. They will never see him again... he can't be arrested for kidnap yet, because he hasn't crossed the state line, and even though Kurt's lawyers are more powerful than his, there is no way he'll go to jail, simply for being a good parent, and looking out for his child, unlike Kurt and Blaine, who let her wander off by herself. Holly hasn't spoken a word to him, she just sits in silent, watching the TV, and eating dinner. There's a small part of him that feels guilty, that feels like he should call Kurt, and explain that all he wants is to see his daughter, and he knows that their visitation hearing is coming up, but he's scared that Kurt will take the whole "sole custody" thing, and push him out of the picture. Blaine has already taken over his territory as "papa" so he doesn't really have any other option. In his mind, he can hear the words of his lawyers... _it's unlikely, due to your background, that Kurt will grant you any visitation... don't do anything stupid... _he just wants a fair shot... a chance at the family that he needs... that he deserves... why does he always fuck things up? He had the chance at that life with Kurt, and he screwed it up... he won't do it again... this is his fresh start...

* * *

**A/N: Considering my first Author's note was so long, i'll try to keep this one relatively short. Next Chapter: The gang join forces with the police to track down Sebastian and Holly, who was planning on leaving to New York, before he got a call that stopped him. Kurt decides to take the plunge, and makes a surprising choice. Blaine officially and legally becomes Holly's "papa" as the paperwork is filed, and Rachel discovers that she's pregnant... again. Stay tuned to find out if Holly comes home safe, the ramifications for Sebastian, and Kurt's surprising choice... Enjoy and thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


End file.
